Brother
by Ryu D. Doflamingo
Summary: Namikaze D. Naruto. Seorang Pemuda Yang Memakan Buah Iblis Moku-Moku. Tak Lama Setelah Mendengar Kematian Salah Satu Adiknya, Sabo, Dia Bertarung Dengan Admiral Kizaru! Setelah 11 Tahun Berlalu, Bagaimana Reaksi Naruto Setelah Mendengar Berita Eksekusi Dari Adiknya, Ace? NaruRobin, Not Yaoi!, Strong!Naruto, DFUser!Naruto, Mokuton!Naruto, Review Please! Chapter 7 Up!
1. Kesempatan Kedua

**Naruto : After War.**

**[Judul Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya.]**

**Rate : M.**

**Summary : Setelah perang, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kaguya. Apa kesempatan yang ditawarkan Kaguya.**

**[Summary Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya]**

**Warning : Gaje.**

**Chapter 1 : Second Chance.**

**BUGH!**

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Disebelahnya, terbaring sesosok Ninja berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam yang bisa kita panggil, Uchiha Sasuke. Didepan mereka, berdiri sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan 3 mata diwajahnya.

Sosok tersebut, atau kita sebut Kaguya Otsusuki. Memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit diartikan. Walaupun sudah bertarung habis-habisan, Naruto dan Sasuke tetaplah bukan tandingannya. Bahkan mereka tak mampu membuat satu pun luka yang berarti pada Kaguya.

"Kenapa?"

Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju asal suara yang memecah keheningan tadi.

"Apa…. Hosh.. maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa kalian mati-matian berusaha melawanku? Indra, Ashura…" Tanya Kaguya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja untuk menciptakan perdamaian!"

"Perdamaian?" Beo Kaguya, "Perdamaian seperti apa yang kalian maksud!?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hendak menjawab, namun Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya, "Dimana seluruh orang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Saat tidak ada kebencian. Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang." Jawabnya.

Kaguya terbelalak, "Tapi yang kalian lakukan hanyalah merusak tanah ini! Tanah ini milikku! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkannya! Aku akan menghapuskan kebencian didunia ini! A.." Ucapan Kaguya terpotong oleh Naruto, "DENGAN APA!... Hosh… KAU BERNIAT MENGHAPUSNYA DENGAN MENGHAPUS SEMUANYA YANG ADA DIDUNIA INI!?" Teriak Naruto.

"LALU, SETELAH GENERASI BARU TERLAHIR, APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA MEREKA MENDAPATKAN KEBENCIAN DIHATI MEREKA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku…"

"Ingatlah Otsusuki-sama, Kebencian tidak bisa dihapuskan dengan kebencian. Kebencian harus dihapuskan dengan kasih sayang." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan cara itu berhasil padaku." Sambung Sasuke.

Kaguya terbelalak. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menceramahinya. Dan orang itu adalah Indra dan Ashura. 2 Cucu yang sangat disayanginya. Untuk pertama kali juga Kaguya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi akan perbuatannya.

"Lagipula," Kaguya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berbicara, "Sudah saatnya kau tidak menjadi putri iblis lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah saatnya kau menjadi dewi cinta dan kasih sayang." Sambung Naruto dan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Kaguya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh 2 remaja tadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sempat melihat siluet Indra dan Ashura saat 2 remaja tadi mengucapkan kata barusan. Kaguya berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Namun, bukan menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, Kaguya malah memeluk 2 pemuda tadi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu… Mago (Cucu.)" Ucap Kaguya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ha'I, Baa-chan…"

Dan tubuh mereka bercahaya. Dan cahaya terpecah, menyebarkan kedamaian dan kasih sayang keseluruh dunia.

.

.

Perang…

.

.

Sudah berakhir.

.

.

[Disuatu tempat.]

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di suatu tempat. Tempat ini putih. Tidak ada apapun disini. Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah.

"Kau tahu ini dimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah?"

**TAP!**

**TAP!  
TAP!**

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang. Dibelakang mereka sudah ada dua sosok manusia (?) yang satu seorang pria tua dan seorang wanita muda (?).

"Hagoromo-sama, Kaguya-sama."

"Halo Naruto, Sasuke, atau bisa kupanggil, Ashura dan Indra." Ucap Hagoromo.

"Kalian pasti bingung tentang tempat ini kan?" Tanya Kaguya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kita ada di alam kekosongan." Sambungnya.

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan, Hagoromo memutuskan menjelaskan, "Maksudnya, kita ada di alam antara Hidup dan Mati."

"EHH! JADI, AKU SUDAH MATI!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Ya."

"UGYA! HUHUHU…. AKU BELUM MAU MATI-TTEBAYO! AKU BELUM MERASAKAN ENAKNYA MENIKAH! DAN AKU JUGA BELUM PERNAH MERASAKAN YANG NAMANYA CIUMAN!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Hagoromo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Bukankah kau pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"UEGHH! BWUEKHHH! JANGAN MENGINGATKANKU!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya a.k.a muntah.

"BWEKKHHH! KAU GAY! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Sasuke, dengan OOC-nya juga ikut-ikutan muntah.

Hagoromo dan Kaguya hanya mampu sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah! Maksud kedatangan kami, kami hendak member kalian kesempatan kedua." Ucap Kaguya.

"Kesempatan kedua?" Beo Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya. Kami akan mengirim kalian ke dunia lain dan kalian akan mendapat kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya." Sambung Hagoromo.

Kaguya mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dan terlihatlah beberapa proyeksi dari beberapa dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

"Silahkan pilih. Naruto, Sasuke."

.

.

Kaguya menunjuk layar proyeksi yang pertama.

"Yang pertama. Dunia yang berisi para penyihir. Mereka memiliki kemampuan bervariasi. Setiap pengguna sihir memiliki sebutan berbeda-beda, tergantung jenis sihir mereka. Contohnya, God Slayer, Wind Slayer, dan lainnya."

"Yang kedua. Dunia yang dikuasai berbagai jenis makhluk yang disebut Hollow. Makhluk ini suka memangsa jiwa manusia biasa. Para pembasmi Hollow disebut Shinigami. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pedang khusus yang disebut Zanpakuoto."

"Yang ketiga. Berisi para kesatria yang disebut Saiyan. Di dunia ini, ada 7 bola ajaib yang disebut Dragon Ball. Apa bila kau mendapatkan ketujuh Dragon Ball, kau dapat memanggil Naga legendaris yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan."

Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai tertarik.

"Yang keempat, sebuah dunia yang berisi berbagai macam makhluk yang menghuni jenis Fraksi mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada 3 Fraksi utama di dunia ini. Yaitu, Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil. Ketiga Fraksi ini terus berperang sampai sekarang sampai-sampai, Tuhan di dunia itupun tewas."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut, "Tuhan bisa tewas? Seberapa kuat makhluk-makhluk di dunia itu?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Yang kelima. Sebuah dunia yang dihuni oleh para bajak laut. Bajak laut mempunyai musuh abadi yang disebut angkatan laut. Orang-orang terpilih didunia ini dianugrahi sebuah kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan yang berasal dari buah aneh yang mereka makan."

"Dan yang terakhir, Dunia yang dikuasai oleh raksasa yang disebut Titan. Titan memiliki tubuh besar, tidak memiliki intelektual, membenci manusia, dan yang terburuk, mereka menganggap manusia sebagai makanan. Sisa manusia yang mampu bertahan, membangun sebuah kota yang dikelilingi tembok raksasa untuk melindungi manusia dari para Titan."

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang dengan penuh minat keenam layar proyeksi didepan mereka.

"Jadi, Naruto, Sasuke, dimana kalian akan mengulangi hidup?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Pilihlah dengan baik. Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali! Pikirkan semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi." Ucap Kaguya.

.

.

"Aku memilih…."

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

.

**A/N : Yo Minna! Saya Kembali dengan Fic Baru. Hehe! Fic ini akan jadi main project saya bersama dengan D.O.N : The End dan Santoryu no Naruto. Buat CowBot, Saya simpan saja karena kelihatannya peminatnya dikit banget! Dan buat Naruto : Road to Ninja, bakalan saya Rewrite karena saya sudah hilang akal. Dan saya Repost setelah D.O.N tamat.**

**Nah, menurut kalian, dimensi apa yang bakalan dipilih Naruto dan Sasuke? Saya berencana memisahkan mereka di dimensi yang berbeda. Misalnya Naruto di Bleach, maka Sasuke harus berada di dimensi yang lain. Jadi, kirim saran kalian melalui Review! :D**

**Nah, Setelah Review Fic ini mencapai target, Santoryu no Naruto bakalan di update diikuti D.O.N.**

**Jadi! Review ya!**


	2. New World

**[PENTING! BACA A/N DIBAWAH SAMPAI HABIS!]**

**Ryu D.(onquixote) Doflamingo Presents…**

_**Naruto : After War.**_

_**[Judul Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya.]**_

_**Rate : M.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya Cuma Punya Cerita Ini Aja.**_

_**Summary : Setelah perang, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kaguya. Apa kesempatan yang ditawarkan Kaguya.**_

_**[Summary Akan Diganti di Chapter Berikutnya]**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dimensional Travel, XOver!, DLL.**_

.

**Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Telah Berbaik Hati Untuk Mereview Fic Ini!** : Ikanatsu, uchiha leo, .58, agung. , Yogi.35912, namikaze natsu, Ailfrid, Guest (1), Ashura naruto sannin, minyak tanah, altadinata, 1, Guest (2), AlanhefildDery, Kirisaki Shin, Nakazawa Nazuka, Shido, Seiryu, leontujuhempat, Namikaze007, Dark Namikaze Ryu, nanaleo099, thedy76, shintaro, Namikaze uzumaki ilham, .9, Rinnegan Serizawa, Naminamifrid, SECRET ADMIRER, Varian Andika, , Ae Hatake, yuichi, 27, nichan-ah, zukito, namikaze16, silent reader, Arif, .faris, , Guest (3), ahmadbima27, lemonade, andibhayangkara, Dickymabiesojo, reviewer gelap, agisummimura, rasenjogato007, Hiruka, UzumakyDesy, Onixynight, , dan RaFa LLight S.N.

[Mohon maaf apabila ada yang namanya tidak tertulis atau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Karena saya mengetik namanya satu-persatu. Karena, apabila saya pakai metode CoPast, ntar ada beberapa nama yang kaga muncul atau jadi **19.** Dan sebagainya.]

**Q/A :**

**Kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke dipisah?**

Sengaja, nantinya, fic ini akan berfokus tentang Naruto di dunianya. Setelah tamat, fic baru yang menceritakan Sasuke, juga akan dibuat.

**Update!**

Iya.

**Yang keempat judul Animenya apa?**

Highschool DxD.

**Cara buat akun Fanfiction gimana?**

Umm… Gimana ya? Sebenernya kaga terlalu beda sih sama daftar Facebook/Twitter. Tinggal klik Sign Up, lalu isi kolom-kolomnya.

.

Yah, Sepertinya Cuman Itu Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan Dari Reviewer Non-Login.. Oke! Selamat Membaca!

.

**Chapter 2 : New World**

"Hmmm…. Pilihan yang menarik.. kenapa kau memilih itu?" Tanya Kaguya pada Naruto.

"Hehehehe.. Entahlah, hatiku berkata kalau dunia itu menarik." Ucap Naruto.

Kaguya hanya tersenyum melihat reinkarnasi cucunya itu, "Kau benar-benar reinkarnasi Ashura, mengikuti segala hal berdasarkan hati dan perasaan."

Naruto hanya menyengir mendengar kata Nenek Buyutnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengirimmu kedunia itu. Tapi ingat, ingatanmu tentang dunia Shinobi serta semua kemampuan lamamu akan kami hapus." Jelas Kaguya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Kurama!?" Tanya Naruto.

Hagoromo tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia malah tersenyum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

**BOFFTTT.**

Kumpulan asap yang sangat besar tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi mereka. Setelah asap tersebut mulai memudar dan kemudian menghilang, terlihat sembilan makhluk raksasa dengan bentuk dan jumlah ekor yang berbeda-beda, "Ini mereka. Dan Kurama, dia akan tinggal disini bersama kami, bersama delapan Bijuu lainnya." Jawab Hagoromo.

"Benar Partner. Mungkin ini saatnya mengucapkan perpisahan." Ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamaku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kepergianku akan mengacaukan sistem sembilan bijuu dan tentunya akan mengacaukan dunia ini." Jelas Kurama.

Tampak Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Jangan menangis Naruto. Kami akan selalu mengawasimu." Ucap Son dan kemudian mengulurkan kepalan tangannya diikuti 8 bijuu lainnya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya kemudian menyatukan tinjunya sambil tersenyum, "Arigatou, Minna, Kurama."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Mengerti masuk Naruto, Sasuke juga mengulurkan kepalan tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Naruto.

"Kurasa, ini saatnya kita berpisah."

"Kau benar."

Tubuh Naruto pun mulai bercahaya, "Selamat tinggal, Saudaraku." Naruto sempat memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus sebelum dirinya lenyap ditelan cahaya.

"Ya, Saudaraku." Balas Sasuke juga dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah diberikannya pada siapapun.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Ucap Kesembilan bijuu, Hagoromo, dan Kaguya.

Kaguya menatap Sasuke, "Dan kau, apa pilihanmu?"  
Sasuke memandang keenam layar proyeksi di hadapannya, "Tidak adakah dunia lain yang lebih menarik?"

.

.

.

**[Disuatu Tempat….]**

Disebuah pulau, Seorang bocah berumur sekitar 13 tahun terbaring lemas ditanah. Dia memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, dan 3 pasang goresan di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Dia memakai set jaket Hitam-Oranye yang tampak sangat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan ikat kepala dengan lambang aneh dikepalanya. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Tampaknya, dia habis bertempur melawan sesuatu. Apapun itu, yang jelas apa yang dilawannya tidaklah seimbang dengannya.

"Oy! Ace! Sabo! Lihat apa yang aku temukan!"

Kini, tampak 3 orang anak tengah mengerubungi anak yang pingsan tadi. Tampak wajah-wajah bodoh mereka memandang penuh minat kearah bocah yang pingsan tadi.

"Oy! Ace, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya seorang bocah bertopi jerami kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Ace.

"Entahlah Luffy, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sabo?" Tanya Ace kepada seorang bocah bertopi yang dipanggil Sabo.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya." Jawab Sabo.

Siapa dia? Dimana dia tinggal? Kenapa bajunya kebesaran? Kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka? Apakah dia alien? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar liar di otak 3 bocah ber-IQ jongkok itu.

Sabo menemukan pergerakan pada tubuh bocah itu, "Sepertinya dia masih hidup. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa pulang?" Usulnya.

"Kau gila!? Dadan pasti tidak akan mengijinkan! Paling-paling kita akan dihajar lagi." Ucap Ace tidak setuju.

"Yah, tapi mau bilang apa… Masa' kita tega meninggalkannya disini?"

"Sabo benar. Lagipula langit sudah gelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun hujan." Luffy memasang pose sok berfikir.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bawa anak ini." Kata Sabo sambil menggendong bocah berambut jabrik itu.

.

.

**[Dadan's House.]**

"Pwuahhh! Dogra, ambilkan lagi sakenya!"

"Baik bos!"

Saat ini, seorang pria tu… Eh! Seorang wanita tu..! Etto… Seorang wanita muda cantik dan sexy yang tampaknya merupakan bos di rumah itu tengah menunggu sake yang diambilkan salah satu anak buahnya. Sudah 10 botol sake diminumnya hari ini. Kelihatannya dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang ya? Sudah mau hujan lagi.." Gumam Wanita itu atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Dadan.

Ternyata gumaman Dadan didengar Magra, salah satu anak buahnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka bos?" Tanyanya berusaha menggoda bosnya.

"Iya, Eh! APPAAA! TIDAK! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan berandalan seperti mereka!?" Sanggah Dadan.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"OKAERINASAIIIII!"

"Panjang umur. Baru dibicarain udah muncul." Ucap Magra.

"Oh, kalian bertiga sudah pulang? Apa yang kalian bawa hari ini? Dan Sabo, siapa yang berada digendonganmu itu?" Tanya Dadan.

Sabo menurunkan bocah digendongannya, "Kami mendapatkan 2 ekor buaya dan 20 karung kayu bakar. Dan anak ini? Aku juga tak tahu. Kami menemukannya terkapar ditengah hutan." Jawabnya.

Magra dan Dogra yang telah kembali dari dapur memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama, "Wah, keadaannya buruk sekali." Ucap Dogra, "Kau benar Dogra. Apa dia telah diserang oleh monster atau semacamnya?" Tanya Magra.

Luffy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, saat kami menemukannya, dia sudah seperti itu."

"Kami memutuskan membawanya kemari." Tambah Ace.

Semua mata menatap kearah Dadan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!? Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Dadan.

"Tapi bos, dia sekarat. Masa' kau tega meninggalkannya dihutan? Sebentar lagi kan mau hujan." Ucap Magra.

"Aku tidak pe…"

**JDERRRR! JRESSSHHHHHHHH…..**

"Tuh kan…"

Sebenarnya Dadan juga tidak tega, tapi dia sudah cukup stress dengan kehadiran 3 monster kecil dirumahnya. Kalau anak ini tidak sekarat, mungkin Dadan langsung mengusirnya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, "Ya. Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Anak itu menjadi tanggung jawab kalian!" Dadan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Hore! Dadan, ternyata kau memang baik. Tidak seperti bandit gunung lainnya." Ucap Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo kemudian mereka membawa anak itu ke kamar mereka.

'Apa itu!? Mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini baik?' Dadan membatin dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Hei bos, kau menangis?" Tanya Dogra.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangis.. Lihat tuh air matamu mengalir deras."

"Huhuhuhuhu, Eh! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

.

.

"Hei! Dia sudah sadar!"

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan banyaknya cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kematanya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk namun tubuhnya masih lemas. Berinisiatif, Ace membantu anak pirang itu duduk, "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya anak itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Luffy malah memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Luffy! Orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut! Nah, orang yang memakai topi itu, Sabo." Sabo, melambaikan tangannya, "dan orang berwajah bodoh itu, Ace!" Lanjut Luffy.

"HEY!" Teriak Ace tersinggung.

"Jadi, siapa namamu!?" Tanya Luffy tanpa memperdulikan amukan Ace.

"Naruto. Namikaze D. Naruto."

Memutuskan menemui Dadan, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo membawa Naruto keruang tengah. Namun, saat membuka pintu kamar dan hendak memasuki ruang utama, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Dadan tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah garangnya. Untuk, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo, hal itu sudah biasa bagi mereka dan mereka tidak terkejut lagi. Tapi lain hal untuk Naruto. Dengan rasa kaget yang teramat sangat, secara reflek, Naruto melompat kearah Dadan kemudian menendang wajah cantiknya dengan sangat keras.

**DUAKHHHHHH!**

"SETAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

"Gomenasai…."

Entah berapa kali Naruto mengucapkan maaf. Kini dihadapannya, Dadan tengah duduk dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, "Kenapa kau menendangku!?" Tanyanya marah.

"Maaf. Aku sangat terkejut tadi, kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku dengan wajah Psikopatmu itu. Dan yang tadi itu hanya reflek." Ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Psi.. Psi.. PSIKOPAT! KAU BILANG WAJAHKU SEPERTI PSIKOPAAATTTTTT!"

"Ya.." Naruto tertunduk.

"HUUHUHUHUUUHUUU!" Dadan menangis tersedu-sedu kemudian menarik kerah baju Dogra dan Magra.

"HUHUHUHUHU! DOGRA, MAGRA! MENURUT KALIAN, APA WAJAHKU INI SEPERTI PSIKOPAT!?" Tanya Dadan sambil mengguncang Dogra dan Magra.

"He.. Hei! Tenangkan dirimu Bos!"

"Apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah!"

Salah bicara.

Dadan berhenti mengguncang-guncang Dogra dan Magra. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aura gelap tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Dadan. Naruto, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dogra, Magra, dan anak buah Dadan yang lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa Sweatdropped missal. Suasana dan Hawa tak mengenakkan melanda mereka. Semua mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Psikopat heh?" Suara dingin Dadan memecah keheningan.

"B.. Bos?"

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN APA YANG DISEBUT PSIKOPAT!" Dadan kemudian menerjang semua orang yang ada di Dadan's House, tanpa terkecuali.

Dia meng-obrak-abrik seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**[2 Bulan Kemudian….]**

Disebuah hutan, 4 orang anak tengah berlari mencari hewan yang bisa mereka buru. Mereka adalah Naruto, Luffy, Ace , dan Sabo dengan pipa paralon di genggaman mereka.

Naruto, yang ternyata tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi dekat dengan 3 bocah tadi. Bahkan, minggu lalu mereka sudah bertukar cawan sake yang meresmikan ikatan persaudaraan mereka. Naruto sebagai aniki tertua, Sabo dan Ace sebagai adik Naruto serta kakak dari Luffy yang merupakan ototo terkecil mereka.

"Naruto-nii! Hari ini kita berburu apa?" Tanya Luffy pada kakaknya itu.

"Entahlah Luffy.. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua adiknya yang lain.

**GROOARRRRR!**

Saat Sabo dan Ace hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya, mereka dikejutkan dengan auman keras dari seekor macan raksasa. Macan berwarna hitam dengan corak oranye itu memiliki tinggi 5 meter, serta panjang sampai ekor sekitar 15 meter.

"AHH! Bagaimana kalau dia!" Seru Sabo dan Ace bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Shishishishi…. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Macan bakar, pasti sedap!"

Macan itu menerjang Naruto dan ketiga adiknya. Namun, dengan gesit, keempat bocah itu mampu menghindari serangan Macan berukuran jumbo itu. Luffy memulai serangan pertama dengan merenggangkan tangan karetnya, "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Tangan karet itu melesat dengan cepat. Namun, bukannya mengenai sang macan, tangan itu malah menghantam tanah kemudian berbalik arah dan menghantam wajah Luffy, "UAGHH!" Luffy terpental dan dengan bodohnya mendarat di depan mulut sang macan.

"Adudududuh…."

"LUFFYY! AWAAASSSS!" Teriak Sabo dan Ace.

Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati seekor macan dengan liur yang menetes-netes hendak melahap badan kecilnya.

"**GROOOARRR!**"

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**DRUAKKKGGGHHHHH!**

Saat Macan itu hampir memakan Luffy. Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala sang macan yang membuat macan malang itu menghantam tanah dan pingsan dengan mata spiral komikal serta bintang-bintang komikal yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Luffy… Kan sudah kubilang, teknik pistolmu itu belum sempurna." Ternyata Narutolah yang telah menghantam kepala Macan itu dengan pipa paralonnya.

"Bukan tidak sempurna, tapi tidak berguna!" Tawa Ace.

Ejekan Ace tentu saja membuat Luffy geram. Pertengkaran komikal pun tidak terelakkan.

**DUAKGHH! DUGGHH!**

Ace dan Luffy mengusap benjolan dikepala mereka akibat hantaman pipa Naruto.

Naruto menyengir kepada ketiga adiknya itu, "Ayo kita makan!" Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy pun membalas dengan cengiran yang sama.

**[Keesokan harinya.]**

"LUFFYYY, ACEE, SABOOOOO!"

3 bocah yang sedang membakar seekor buaya besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka, "Ada apa, Nii-chan?" Tanya Ace.

"Hehehe… Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Seru Naruto riang sembari menunjukkan benda ditangannya.

Ternyata, benda yang dipegang Naruto adalah sebuah benda aneh berbentuk buah. 'Buah' tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti apel, memiliki warna coklat dengan garis-garis kasar diseluruh bagian kulitnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sabo bingung.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya tak jauh dari tempat kalian menemukanku 2 bulan lalu!" Jelas Naruto.

"Ini seperti Akuma no Mi.." Luffy tiba-tiba menggumam.

"Akuma no Mi?" Beo ketiga saudaranya.

"Yah, kabarnya, buah ini dapat memberikan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan kemampuan Gomu-Gomu-ku berasal dari buah seperti ini." Jelas Luffy.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Ace.

Luffy hendak menjawab, namun terpotong oleh Naruto yang berteriak kesenangan, "SUGGGOOOIIIIII! Kekuatan apa yang akan aku dapat yah!?" Kata Naruto, "GULP!" Naruto memakan buah itu.

"HUEKKKK! RASANYA GAK ENAK!" Teriaknya.

"HHEEEEHHHHH! KAU MEMAKANNYA!?" Teriak Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo.

"Hehehehe.. Habis, tadi Luffy bilang aku bakal kekuatan super. Jadi aku makan saja. Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada apapun yang berubah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kata Shanks, orang yang makan buah itu tidak akan pernah bisa berenang. Dan jika kau tidak beruntung, maka buah itu bisa saja memberikanmu kekuatan yang membuatmu aneh."

"EHHHHH!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya, Niichan?" Tanya Ace penasaran.

"Entahlah! Sulit untuk menjelaskannya! Yang jelas rasanya seperti pahit keasam-asaman yang tercampur aduk." Jelas Naruto.

"Eh!? Bau apa ini?" Tanya Sabo mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah mencium bau baru yang masuk ke hidungnya.

"EHHHHHHHH! BUAYANYA GOSONGG!"

.

.

Naruto, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo kini tengah berjalan melewati hutan. Mereka sedang mencari hewan baru untuk mereka bakar. Gara-gara Akuma no Mi yang ditemukan Naruto, mereka melupakan buaya yang sedang mereka bakar sehingga gosong dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

"Huh! Ini gara-gara kau, Naruto-nii!" Semprot Luffy pada Naruto.

"Apa-apaan! Aku kan hanya menunjukkan benda yang kutemukan!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, Luffy, Naruto-niichan! Lebih baik kita fokus mencari buruan kita!" Lerai Sabo.

Tak lama, Naruto dan ketiga adiknya melihat pergerakan dari sebuah semak belukar. Memutuskan untuk mendekat, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat beruang setinggi 6 meter tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak tadi.

"**GROOOOAAARRRRR!**"

Tanpa ampun, beruang tadi langsung menggunakan tangannya dan memukul 4 bersaudara itu menjauh. Pukulan yang sangat kuat dari seekor beruang raksasa, mau tak mau membuat Naruto, Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo terpental jauh.

"UAGHHHH!"

"GAHHHHHH!"

"UKHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kini, tampak Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya terkapar tak jauh dari sang beruang. Beruang ini cukup kuat sehingga mampu melukai mereka cukup parah. Keempat bocah itu masih memiliki kesadaran, namun luka-luka yang cukup banyak membuat mereka kesulitan bergerak. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata saat sang beruang mengangkat kakinya dan mencoba memijak dan menghancurkan Luffy dan saudara-saudaranya.

'Sial! Apa kami akan mati!' Batin mereka semua yang entah kenapa bisa sama.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kearah sang beruang "**Mokuton : Juumokusenbon!**" (**Wood Release : A Thousand Wood Neddle!**).

Tiba-tiba saja, melalui jari telunjuk Naruto, muncul ribuan kayu kecil yang mirip dengan jarum yang menyerang sang beruang. Tusukan dari ribuan jarum kayu tersebut ternyata berhasil melumpuhkan dan membuat sang beruang jatuh dan mati.

Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo memandang Luffy dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "SUGGGOOOOIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan mata bintang komikal.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya!?" Tanya Luffy.

"Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Itu berarti, yang kau makan tadi adalah buah iblis!" Tebak Ace.

"Kita namakan apa yah?" Sabo memasang pose berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau **Moku-Moku no Mi**? (**Wood Wood Fruit**.)" Usul Naruto.

"Moku-Moku?"

Luffy mengangguk setuju, "Ya! Itu nama yang keren, Niichan!"

"Ya, Moku-Moku Naruto-niichan memang keren. Tapi tidak seperti Gomu-Gomu milikmu yang tidak ada gunanya." Ejek Ace.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Luffy tersinggung.

"Lemah, BWEKKK!" Ace menjulurkan lidahnya.

Untuk entah-yang-keberapakalinya Luffy dan Ace kembali bertengkar. Naruto dan Sabo hanya bisa sweatdropped. Samar-samar mereka sempat mendengar 'Gomu-Gomu no Pistolku bisa memecahkan wajahmu!' dan 'Sudah kubilang lemah, yah tetap lemah!' dan beberapa ejekan seperti 'karet gelang', 'jerawat', dan sebagainya.

Menggunakan insting, Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangan dan berkonsentrasi, "**Mokuton : Shichuurou!**" (**Wood Release : Four-Pillar Prison!**).

Tiba-tiba, muncul kayu-kayu yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi Luffy dan Ace yang sedang bertengkar. Kayu-kayu tersebut terus bergerak sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah penjara yang mengurung Luffy dan Ace. Pertengkaran Luffy dan Ace pun terhenti.

"SUGGOOOIIII!" Teriak Sabo, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya!?" Tanyanya.

Naruto sempat terjatuh dan terengah-engah setelah menggunakan jurus tadi. Setelah mengambil nafas, Naruto berdiri dan memandangi tangannya lalu tersenyum senang, "Bagaimana? Keren bukan? Aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih. Membuat penjara ini saja sudah membuatku sangat kelelahan." Naruto menjelaskan.

Ace dan Luffy yang sempat terkagum-kagum tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "Eh? Naruto-nii? Bisa keluarkan kami?" Tanya mereka yang mulai panik.

Naruto tidak menggubris mereka dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sabo dan mengedipkan matanya. Sabo yang mengerti maksud sang Nii-chan hanya menyeringai sebagai balasan kedipan mata Naruto.

"Oy, Sabo! Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah liciknya.

"Ya, Niichan. Tapi untuk apa kita perdulikan, lebih baik kita pulang dan membawa beruang ini untuk Dadan." Sabo mengikuti Naruto dan memasang wajah licik.

Naruto dan Sabopun meninggalkan Luffy dan Ace.

"HEY!"

"LEPASKAN KAMI!"

"NIICHAN, SABO!"

"LEPASKAN KAMI, BRENGSEKKKKK!"

.

.

.

**[Satu Tahun Kemudian…]**

Semua anggota Dadan's Familiy sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai utara pulau itu. Mereka kini tengah bersiap melepas Naruto yang hendak melanjutkan petualangannya mengarungi seluruh lautan.

Naruto saat ini memakai dalaman kemeja oranye dan dilengkapi dasi berwarna hitam. Kemeja tersebut dibalut dengan setelan Tuxedo putih yang dibiarkan terbuka. Untuk celana, dia memakai set yang sama berwarna putih. Dan untuk sepatu, Naruto hanya memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Naruto tampak cool dengan semua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 175cm. Ditambah lagi, sebuah topi tinggi berwarna putih yang mirip dengan topi milik Sabo. Yang membedakan hanya warna putih dan jika pada topi Sabo diikatkan Google, maka topi milik Naruto dihiasi Hitai-ate hitam yang ditemukan Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo setahun yang lalu. Pertanyaannya dimana Naruto mendapatkan satu set pakaian mahal tersebut? Jawabannya sederhana. Mencuri. Dan setelah merasa semua lengkap, Naruto kini siap untuk berangkat.

"Jadi, ini saatnya. Luffy, Ace, Sabo inilah saatnya kita berpisah. Jangan lupa jaga diri kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Luffy dan Ace ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Niichan! Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu di lautan." Ucap Luffy semangat dan diikuti anggukan Ace dan Sabo.

"Dadan, mungkin kau menyeramkan, galak, dan semacamnya. Namun, sebenarnya, kau itu adalah seorang ibu yang baik. Kali ini, aku minta tolong dengan sangat padamu, jaga mereka ya." Naruto memeluk Dadan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dadan yang dipuji seperti itu kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hey Bos! Kau menangis!?" Tanya Dogra dan Magra.

"HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Eh! TIDAK!" Dadan membantah.

"Tapi air matamu mengalir deras."

"HIKS! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Inilah yang membuat Dadan's Family tidak pernah membosankan. Bos yang memiliki ego dan harga diri tinggi, namun peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, anak buah dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda yang sangat setia dan loyal pada bosnya, dan masih banyak hal yang membuat Naruto berat untuk meninggalkan keluarganya itu.

Naruto berjalan kearah ketiga adiknya, kemudian memeluk ketiga adiknya itu dengan erat., "Jaga diri kalian yah, Ototou." Ucapnya. "Ha'I Aniki." Balas ketiga adiknya kompak.

Naruto menaiki kapalnya dan menurunkan layarnya. Hanya layar putih biasa, karena Naruto tidak seperti ketiga adiknya yang mempunyai impian menjadi bajak laut. Naruto, memilih menjadi pelaut biasa dengan impian mengarungi seluruh lautan dan menemukan All Blue. Untuk kapal Naruto, kapal yang diberi nama 'Kurama' itu memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar (**A/N : Ukuran Sama Seperti Going Merry.**). Memiliki layar putih yang berlambang spiral dan memiliki tulisan 'NARUTO' dibawahnya. Kapal yang dibuat dari kemampuan Moku-Moku Naruto itu memiliki fitur yang sangat lengkap. Mulai dari mesin uap untuk melewati Calm Belt, kolam renang, 10 kamar, dapur, dan berbagai fitur lainnya. Ternyata, kemampuan Moku-Moku milik Naruto mampu mengeluarkan berbagai jenis kayu. Salah satunya kayu Adam, yang dikatakan sebagai jenis kayu terkuat yang pernah ada. Naruto pun menggunakan kayu adam untuk membuat kapalnya. Dibagian depan kapal, terdapat ukiran kepala rubah oranye yang bernama 'Kurama'.

Mulai menjalankan kapalnya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah para teman dan keluarganya. Luffy, Ace, dan Sabo juga melambaikan tangannya sembari berteriak, 'SAAT KITA BERTEMU, KITA MUSUH!' yang dibalas dengan anggukan kakaknya. Naruto juga melihat Dogra dan Magra serta seluruh anak buah Dadan yang melambaikan tangan dan dilengkapi dengan senyuman. Dan terakhir, dia melihat Dadan yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

.

**A/N **: **Yo! Minna! Chapter Kedua Sudah Update! Sudah Tau Kan Di XOver-in Sama Anime Apa? Yup! One Piece. Kelihatannya, Permintaan Di Review, PM dan E-Mail Sangat Bervariatif. Namun, Setelah Saya Hitung, Ternyata Jumlah Orang Yang Meminta Naruto di **One Piece** atau **Highschool DxD **Itu Sama! Setelah Saya Pertimbangkan, Akhirnya Saya Memutuskan Memasukkan Ke **One Piece **Karena **DxD **Sudah Terlalu Banyak.**

**Eniwey, Untuk Chapter 3, Bakalan Saya Pindah Ke Fandom NarutoxOne Piece. Jadi, Buat Yang Nunggu Fic Ini Update, Tungguin Aja Di Fandom Itu. Dan Buat Kemampuan Naruto, Disini Sudah Disebutkan. Kemampuan Naruto Diambil Dari Fandom Naruto. Mokuton!**

**Info Devil Fruit Naruto.**

**Nama : Moku Moku no Mi **(**Wood Wood Fruit**, **Buah Kayu Kayu.**)

**Tipe : Logia.**

**Kemampuan :**

**Mokuton : Juumokusenbon** (**Wood Release : A Thousand Wood Neddle.**)

Naruto menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan peluru-peluru jarum yang terbuat dari kayu.

**Jarak Jurus : **Sempit, **Kelas : **Bawah.

**Mokuton : Shichuurou** (**Wood Release : Four-Pillar Prison.**)

Naruto memunculkan sebuah penjara kayu yang dapat memenjarakan musuh.

**Jarak Jurus : **Sempit-Luas, **Kelas : **Bawah-Menengah.

**Oke Itu Aja! Buat Yang Ada Saran Atau Pertanyaan, Silahkan Saja Tulis Di Kolom Review. Hargai Kerja Keras Saya Dengan Menggunakan Waktu Kalian Sekitar 5 Menitan Untuk Memberi Kritik, Saran, ataupun Pertanyaan Pada Saya.**

**Fic Akan Di Update Setelah 100 Reviews Masuk! :D**

**Jadi, Buat Yang Pengin Fic Ini Lanjut, Mohon Reviewnya!**

**Review**


	3. Meet The First Nakama! Naruto vs Kizaru!

**Brother**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Χ One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : Naruto XOver One Piece, DF User!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, AU, Alternate-Canon, Dimensional Travel, Younger!Naruto, etc.**

**Rate : M (Biar Aman.)**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang Ninja dari Konohagakure yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Kaguya Ootsusuki. Dipindahkan ke dimensi One Piece, mampukah Naruto yang kini bernama Namikaze D. Naruto beserta ketiga adiknya menggapai impian mereka?**

.

.

"Naruto!" Manusia berbicara.

'Daging?' Manusia membatin.

"**Mokuton!**" Jurus.

**BUAKHHH! **SFX.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]** , **[Pulau Misterius, Grand Line.] **Skip time, Nama tempat.

_**BAJAK LAUT CANDY DITANGKAP CP9 **_Judul Koran.

.

**Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Telah Berbaik Hati Untuk Mereview Di Chapter 2!** : Ailfrid, .58, , altadinata, romijuniawan, .1, Yogi.35912, Kirisaki Shin, fbalinz, egindz, uchiha drac, Rinnegan, maulana59, , Ndah D. Amay, Ae Hatake, , ahmadbima27, YamiNo Kurama Akatsuki, sakuranatsu90, Red devils, Rizky, uzumakiseptian, yuichi, D 007, Neko Twins Kagamine, OrtogeniX Esper, petrabreaker, love kyuuuu, Naminamifrid, ferianda, lemonade, Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi, Aldho, rantocherbond, Hiruka, Rasenjogato007, Uzumaki Deichi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Guest, Al-Faraoh, Sky, Anjlok, dan punk.

[Mohon maaf apabila ada yang namanya tidak tertulis atau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Karena saya mengetik namanya satu-persatu. Karena, apabila saya pakai metode CoPast, ntar ada beberapa nama yang kaga muncul atau jadi **19.** Dan sebagainya.]

**Q/A :**

**Naruto Akan Jadi Marine Atau Bajak Laut?**

Untuk Sementara Bakalan Jadi Pelaut Biasa Saja. Yang Jelas, Naruto Gak Bakalan Jadi Marine. Kalo Jadi Bajak Laut, Itu Masih Suatu Kemungkinan.

**Sasuke Gimana?**

Cukup Banyak Yang Nanya Soal Kabar Sasuke. Nah, Sasuke Masih 'Ngambang' Dan Tidak Akan Muncul Lagi Sampai Fic Ini Selesai. Saya Belum Menentukan Kemana Dia Akan Dilempar(?) Kaguya. Jadi, Saya Masih Membuka Poll Buat Para Readers Soal Nasib Sasuke. Kalo Ada Saran Dunia Yang Lain (Yang Ga Masuk Daftar) Juga Boleh! ^^

**Naruto Punya Haki Raja Ga?**

Haoshoku? Mou, Tebak Sendiri… Hahahahaha! ^^

**Apakah Ace Akan Mati?**

Nah, Ini Saya Juga Bingung.. Menurut Readers, Ace Dibunuh(?) Apa Enggak?

.

Nah, Itulah Pertanyaan Dari Para Reviewer Non Login. Buat Para Reviewer Login Yang Merasa Mengajukan Pertanyaan, Coba Cek PM Kalian! ^^

.

**Chapter 3 : Meet The First Nakama! Naruto vs Kizaru!**

Sebuah kapal dengan ukuran besar berjalan pelan melewati tenangnya lautan east blue. Kapal tersebut memiliki warna biru kehijauan, kepala anjing dibagian depan kapal, dan layar putih yang bertuliskan 'MARINE'. Ya! Kapal tersebut merupakan kapal dari salah satu Vice-Admiral Marine paling kuat, Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp.

Hari ini, Garp memang berniat mengunjungi East Blue untuk melihat cucu-cucunya, Ace, Naruto, Luffy, dan Sabo. Naruto dan Sabo? Kenapa Garp mengenal mereka? 5 bulan yang lalu, saat kunjungan terakhir Garp ke East Blue, Ace dan Luffy memperkenalkan 2 saudara baru mereka Naruto dan Sabo. Setelah itu, Garp mengangkat Naruto dan Sabo sebagai cucunya. Walaupun pertemuan pertama mereka kurang menyenangkan karena Garp, lagi-lagi harus menyiksa Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo karena impian mereka menjadi bajak laut. Tapi, Garp tetap menyayangi semua cucunya dengan kasih sayang yang sama. Tak perduli walaupun kenyataannya Ace, Naruto, dan Sabo adalah cucu angkatnya.

"GARP-SAN!"

Lamunan Garp tentang masa lalunya harus pecah gara-gara anak buahnya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat kemari!" Lapor anak buahnya itu.

"Hm?" Garp menggunakan teropong untuk melihat kearah lautan didepannya. Ternyata memang ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat kemari. Garp memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan lebih fokus. Dia melihat kapal ukuran sedang, mempunyai kepala kapal berbentuk rubah, memiliki layar dengan pola spiral dan tulisan 'NARUTO' dibawahnya. Garp membelalakkan matanya sampai menembus teropong yang dipakainya saat membaca tulisan 'NARUTO' di layar kapal tadi, "EHHHH! NARUTO!?"

Salah satu awaknya merasa kebingungan, "Naruto? Apa yang salah dengan kata Naruto di layar itu? Garp-san." Tanyanya yang diikuti anak buah Garp yang lain.

"SEMUANYA! KITA AKAN MENDEKATI KAPAL ITU!" bukannya menjawab, Garp malah memerintah anak buahnya.

"Ha-Ha'i Garp-san!" Anak buahnya member hormat dan melaksanakan perintah.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya kapal Garp berhenti disebelah kapal berkepala rubah tadi. Anehnya, kapal tersebut sangatlah sepi. Yang ada hanya seorang pemuda yang tidur dibagian kepala rubah itu dengan ingus yang menggelembung.

"Kalian tunggu disini! Aku akan pergi kekapal itu!" Perintah Garp.

"Tapi, Garp-san. Tampaknya kapal tersebut hanya dihuni oleh orang yang tidur itu. Apakah kita akan menyerangnya?" Tanya anak buah Garp.

"DIAM! IKUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU!" Garp berteriak marah.

"Ha- Ha- Ha'i!"

Garp melompat masuk kedalam kapal rubah itu dan kemudian berjalan kearah pemuda yang tidur tadi, "BANGUN! ANAK BODOHHH!" Garp menjitak kepala anak itu dengan sangat keras.

**BLETAKKK! BRESKHHH!**

Anehnya, tangan Garp malah keterusan melewati kepala pemuda tadi dan malah membelahnya jadi 2.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAA! GA-GA-GA-GARP-SAN! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriak seluruh anak buahnya histeris.

"GKYAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!" Garp ikut-ikutan histeris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kepala Naruto kembali menyatu dan kemudian dia terbangun, "Kalian berisik sekali!" Ucap Naruto.

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KEPALANYA NYATU LAGI!" Anak buah Garp semakin histeris.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Naruto malah bingung sendiri.

"DI-DI-DIA BISA BICARAAAAAAAA!"

**[Beberapa Saat Kemudian…]**

"Sokka. Jadi kau sekarang adalah buah iblis. Dan tipenya adalah logia." Garp menggumam.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kakek ngapain kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" Garp tertawa, "Niatnya, aku ingin menjenguk kalian berempat ke tempat Dadan. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan mu ditempat ini." Garp melanjutkan.

"Dan, Naruto! Bagaimana kabar adik-adikmu?" Tanya Garp.

"Etto.. mereka tetap ingin menjadi bajak laut." Naruto menjawab dengan gugup.

Garp tampak terkejut. Kemudian aura hitam menguar-uar dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan para anak buah Garp hanya mampu Sweatdropped masal saat Garp berulang kali menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, 'Anak-anak itu…. Aku akan benar-benar menghajar mereka.'

Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terkesan awkward, Naruto menepuk bahu Garp "Sudahlah. Jika kau mengamuk disini, bisa-bisa kapalku ini hancur. Nanti, kau bebas menghancurkan gunung corvo sesukamu." Ucapnya.

Garp mengangguk dan menenangkan dirinya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Naruto." Tanya Garp.

"Tentu saja untuk mencapai impianku untuk mendapatkan nakama dan menemukan All Blue!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Apa kau berniat menjadi bajak laut?" Garp bertanya.

"Tidak." Naruto menyanggah pertanyaan Garp, "Tapi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Tenryuubito atau menyerang Marine apabila mereka mengganggu ketiga adikku."

"Heh!" Garp tersenyum, "Tak salah mereka memilihmu sebagai kakak. Kau sangat perhatian pada mereka walaupun mereka bukanlah saudara kandungmu." Ucap Garp yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Yasudah.." Garp memeluk Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kapalnya, "Kita berpisah disini, Cucuku. Raihlah cita-citamu itu! Jangan lupa untuk melindungi teman-temanmu walaupun yang harus kau korbankan itu nyawamu." Garp memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto.

Naruto menyengir, "Tentu saja, Jiji! Titip salam pada mereka ya!"

Garp hanya mengangkat tangan nya.

Mereka pun dipisahkan oleh tenangnya lautan East Blue.

.

.

.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]**

Sudah sebulan lamanya Naruto mengarungi lautan dan akhirnya berhasil memasuki Grand Line. Reverse Mountain yang merupakan jalan masuk Grand Line, bukanlah masalah untuknya, walaupun 'Kurama' hampir hancur karena perhitungan Naruto yang sedikit _miss_, Naruto dapat melewatinya dengan membuat gapura-gapura kayu di sepanjang jalur pelayaran Reverse Mountain untuk menahan kapalnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah pulau dari teropong, "Akhirnya! Setelah seminggu lamanya, aku menemukan pulau pertamaku di Grand Line!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

**[Pulau Misterius, Grand Line.]**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pulau aneh tersebut. Setelah melewati hutan yang berada dipinggir pulau, Naruto akhirnya disuguhkan pemandangan indah. Sepasang batu raksasa yang menghimpit sebuah kota ditengahnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah gapura di pulau itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Liberty Island. Sepertinya ini pulau yang menarik." Naruto menggumam sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota itu. Bangunan-bangunan disini mempunyai bentuk yang aneh. Memiliki desain seperti rumah siput dan memiliki warna yang beraneka ragam. Penduduk disini juga memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Mayoritas wanita hanya memakai dress panjang dan para pria memakai baju kaos yang terlihat santai.

"Jangan lari!"

Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Naruto melihat seseorang yang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang berpakaian seragam Marine. Orang berjubah tudung itu berlari dan akhirnya melewati Naruto.

"Tunggu! Iblis!" Teriak para Marine.

'Iblis? Kelihatannya menarik. Aku ikutin ah!' Batin Naruto.

Orang tadi berbelok kearah kanan dan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Setelah cukup jauh, ternyata gang yang dimasukinya buntu. Orang itu berhenti berlari dan melihat kebelakang dimana para Marine sudah semakin mendekatinya.

"Hei! Dia terpojok!"

"Yosh! Ikuti perintah Admiral untuk mengeksekusinya ditempat!"

Tubuh orang tadi bergetar. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat ketakutan saat ketiga Marine tadi hendak menarik pelatuk mereka.

"Mati kau!"

"**Mokuton : Sashiki! **(**Wood Release : Cutting!**)"

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ketiga Marine tadi ambruk setelah kepala mereka bolong akibat tertusuk kayu-kayu berukuran sedang. Orang tadi memandang kedepan dan melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Ternyata, seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian Tuxedo, Naruto.

"Si.. Siapa kau?" Tanya orang tadi.

"Hm? Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto! Siapa namamu tuan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Robin, Nico Robin. Dan lagi, aku perempuan. Dan, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Apa kau menginginkan harga kepalaku?" Tanya perempuan yang diketahui bernama Robin itu.

"Tidak! Aku bukanlah Bounty Hunter jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi, "Yasudah. Jaa!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Robin terdiam. Dia kini tengah bingung. Posisinya sekarang sangatlah tidak aman. Dia tengah diburu oleh Marine yang sedang 'berkunjung' kepulau ini. Haruskah dia mengikuti pria blonde itu? Disatu sisi, Robin menganggap kalau dirinya harus percaya dan berlindung pada pria tadi. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin mempercayai pria tadi begitu saja.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan..

"Matte!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wanita tadi, "Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan Bountymu!"

"Apa kau punya kapal?" Tanya Robin mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto.

"Tentu! Kurama adalah kapar terhebat yang pernah kumiliki!" Naruto berkata bangga.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Robin kemudian menyeret Naruto kehutan, "Dimana kapalmu?" Tanyanya.

"Disisi utara pulau!" Jawab Naruto, "Hei! Kenapa kau menyeretku!?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah! Bawa aku ke kapalmu! Nanti akan kuberitahu dikapal!" Ucap Robin.

.

**.**

**[Kemudian…]**

'Kurama' kini berjalan pelan melewati lautan Grand Line. Dibagian dek, Naruto tengah duduk disebelah Robin, menunggu penjelasan dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Jadi, darimana aku harus mulai?" Tanya Robin.

"Soal angkatan laut itu?"

"Baiklah. Pertama, aku akan menceritakan masa laluku terlebih dahulu." Sebenarnya Robin tidak mau menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya pada orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Robin berusaha memercayainya.

Menarik nafas, Robin memulai ceritanya. "Aku berasal dari West Blue, tepatnya dari pulau Ohara, pulau para ilmuan."

"Beberapa orang di pulau Ohara memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk membaca Poneglyph. Salah satunya adalah aku. Kemampuan kami dapat membokar rahasia bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Marine mengincar kemampuan langka kami ini. Mereka berusaha membasmi kami semua. Berusaha melenyapkan kami dari muka bumi." Robin menatap langit jauh.

"Puncaknya, Marine melakukan sebuah tindakkan penghancuran terbesar…"

"Buster Call…" Naruto menebak arah pembicaraan Robin.

"Ya. Mereka melakukan Buster Call pada pulau Ohara. Salah satu anggota Marine, Jaguar D. Saulo, memenuhi permintaan ibuku dan pergi menyelamatkanku. Akhirnya, Ohara hancur. Bahkan ibuku… Hiks… tewas pada tragedi itu." Robin meneteskan air matanya.

"Awalnya, Marine mengira mereka berhasil membasmi semua pembaca Poneglyph. Tapi, setelah mendengar ada satu orang yang selamat, mereka langsung memberiku Bounty dan melakukan pencarian besar-besaran. Aku dibenci. Terkadang, aku berfikir, 'pantaskah aku dilahirkan'. Hiks.. Hikss…." Robin menyelesaikan ceritanya kemudian menangis dalam diam.

Naruto memandang Robin dengan pandangan nanar. Dia kemudian memeluk Robin, membiarkan gadis itu menangis didadanya.

"Menangislah.."

.

.

**[Kemudian…]**

"Maaf kalau aku membuka masa lalumu.." Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Nah, sekarang, giliranmu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu." Ucap Robin yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah.. aku tinggal di East Blue. Aku mempunyai 3 orang adik angkat, mereka menemukanku terkapar dihutan setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat aku berusia 13 tahun. Saat itu, tubuhku penuh luka dan tidak mengingat apapun selain namaku." Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Aku menjalani hidup yang keras bersama ketiga adikku. Kami berempat hidup dihutan dengan memakan berbagai hal yang bisa kami temukan dan bisa kami makan. Tak perduli itu jamur beracun, buaya, daun, yang penting kami bisa makan."

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah Akuma no Mi. Akupun memakannya dan mendapatkan kekuatan. Dengan kekuatan itu, aku akan melindungi semua orang dekatku dan menggapai impianku! Menemukan All Blue!" Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Dan Robin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Perempuan sepertimu tidak boleh hidup dalam dunia keras sepertiku. Jadi, aku akan melindungimu! Ini adalah janjiku!" Naruto mendeklarasikan janjinya.

Robin sempat terpana melihat Naruto kemudian dia tersenyum manis, "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Nico Robin, seorang peneliti. Siap melayanimu!" Ucapnya.

"Yosh! Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto! Siap melindungimu!" Naruto menyengir.

Narutopun menemukan Nakama pertamanya.

.

.

**[Sebulan Kemudian.]**

Robin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah dek. Wanita itu baru saja menyelesaikan ritual rutinnya -mandi-. Kini, dia menguncir rambut hitamnya, memakai baju kemeja putih standar dan celana jeans biru. Dia melihat di bagian depan kapal, Naruto tengah duduk di bagian kepala Kurama.

Robin berjalan menemui Naruto dan menyapanya, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, Robin? Ohayo.." Naruto membalas sapaan Robin.

**KOAK! KOAK! KOAK!**

Robin dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara para burung pengantar koran. Naruto melihat sebuah koran dijatuhkan burung itu. Mengambilnya lalu membuka tali pengikatnya dan membaca headline koran itu.

_**KUNJUNGAN PERTAMA TENRYUUBITO KE GOA KINGDOM, EAST BLUE MENEWASKAN SEORANG BAJAK LAUT.**_

"Goa Kingdom?" Naruto menggumam.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Robin.

"Itu adalah tempat asal salah satu adikku." Jawab Naruto.

Dia melihat foto dibawah tulisan headline tadi. Dibagian kiri, terlihat penduduk Goa Kingdom sujud saat Tenryuubito melewati mereka. Dibagian sebelah kiri, Naruto melihat foto puing-puing kapal bajak laut yang hancur dengan bendera bertuliskan 'S'. Di sekitar puing-puing kapal Naruto melihat sebuah topi.

Naruto meremas koran yang dipegangnya. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pemilik topi tinggi ber-google itu. Sabo, adik Naruto selain Ace dan Luffy. Dan Tenryuubito telah membunuh adiknya.

"TENRYUUBITOOOOO! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Naruto berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun! Ada apa?" Tanya Robin.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah semakin mengamuk dan menghancurkan segala properti disekitar mereka. Mulai dari bangku, meja, drum, dan lainnya. Merasa tidak berhasil menenangkan Naruto, Robin terpaksa menggunakan Hana Hana no Mi-nya dan menumbuhkan tangan-tangan yang menahan amukan Naruto.

"GGGHHHHHH….." Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan-tangan Robin.

**PLAKKK!**

Ternyata Robin menumbuhkan satu tangan dan kemudian menggunakan tangan baru itu untuk menampar Naruto. Dan cara itu efektif. Naruto berhenti mengamuk. Merasa sudah selesai, Robin melepas Hana-Hana-nya. Naruto jatuh terduduk, tampak bahunya bergetar. Robin tahu kalau Naruto menangis.

Robin memegang kedua bahu Naruto, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Tenryuubito, mereka membunuh adikku. Sabo." Jawab Naruto.

Robin membelalakkan matanya, "Tenanglah Naruto-kun. Mengamuk tidak ada gunanya. Ikhlaskan saja. Suatu saat, balaskan dendam adikmu itu. Berusaha menjadi kuat dan hancurkan semua musuhmu." Nasehat Robin.

Naruto memeluk Robin, dia masih menangis, "Arigato, Robin."

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Robin telah sampai di sebuah pulau. Pulau tersebut memiliki ukuran kecil. Ditengah pulau, ada sebuah kota yang dikelilingi sebuah hutan tropis. Anehnya, hutan tersebut dikelilingi padang pasir yang menutupi 90% bagian pulau.

Naruto dan Robin kini telah sampai di kota pulau Sahara.

"UWOOOHHHH! ROBIN! KITA KESANA!" Naruto teriak dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

Robin melihat toko yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dia melihat tulisan didepan toko dan membacanya. **JACK'S MEAT RESTAURANT**. Toko daging. Robin hanya memijit keningnya. Berteman selama sebulan dengan Naruto membuatnya tau sifat buruk pria blonde itu. Penggila daging. Menganggap daging adalah segalanya. Dan kata Naruto, adik-adiknya juga merupakan penggila daging seperti dirinya.

"Heh… Baiklah."

.

.

"Pesanan sudah datang!"

Naruto dan Robin melihat seorang pria membawa sebuah kereta dorong dengan beberapa tutup makanan.

"Pesanan kalian.. Tuan, Nona.."

"Untuk makanan pembuka, silahkan nikmati. _**Coke Sauce Shrimp**_, dan _**Sea King's Tequila**_!"

"UOOHHHH!" Naruto meneteskan luirnya.

"Dan sebagai menu utama, kami menyajikan. _**Jack's Meat Ramen**_! Menu paling enak dan paling digemari seantero pulau sahara. Dan kami menyajikannya dengan versi biasa untuk nona dan versi super untuk tuan." Ucap pelayan itu.

"AHHH!" Liur Naruto semakin mengalir deras.

"Dan untuk dessert, nikmatilah! _**Chocolate Ice Cream with Frozen Sake**_! Oke! Saya permisi dulu." Pelayan itupun pergi.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto langsung menyergap semua makanan yang ada disitu. Mengabaikan fakta kalau dessert dimakan terakhir, makanan pembuka dimakan duluan, yang mana makanan paling dekat, itu yang disambarnya.

Robin? Dia sudah menghabiskan hidangan pembuka dan kini sedang menikmati ramen ukuran biasa miliknya dengan tenang dan pelan. Sungguh kontras dengan Naruto yang memakan tanpa pandang bulu dan terkesan brutal dan buru-buru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah menghabiskan semua makanan. Dia mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Sementara Robin sedang memakan es krimnya dengan pelan. Dia memandang Naruto yang tengah menusuk giginya, berusaha mengeluarkan daging-daging yang menyangkut di giginya.

Robin berfikir, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Dia tampan, Robin mengakui itu. Dan dia memegang teguh janjinya untuk melindungi Robin. Terbukti saat Naruto hampir terbunuh hanya untuk menyelamatkan Robin yang diserang Sea King. Setiap bersama Naruto, Robin merasa aneh. Robin tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi, apa Naruto mau menerimanya yang merupakan anak iblis yang merupakan buronan internasional? Tentu saja itu akan mengganggu impian Naruto untuk menemukan All Blue. Robin memutuskan untuk memendam perasaan ini dan membiarkan dirinya menampungnya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto dan Robin sudah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Dan kini, mereka sudah tiba dipantai dan bersiap-siap naik kapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Wah, wah… Mesra sekali…"

Naruto dan Robin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang. Mereka melihat seorang pria tua dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dia memakai setelan bergaris-garis kuning dan celana panjang dengan motif yang sama, dan dilengkapi dengan jubah khas angkatan laut yang menggantung diatas pundak. Ia memakai sepatu putih polos, kacamata kuning emas dan kemeja hijau gelap dan dasi ungu muda. Pria yang memiliki wajah tua itu memandang Naruto dan Robin dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Sepertinya Sakazuki kesal sekalai karena gagal membunuh satu ilmuan Ohara…" Ujar pria itu.

"Kizaru!" Tebak Robin.

"Kizaru?" Naruto bingung.

"Ya! Salah satu Admiral Marine, Borsalino dengan julukan Kizaru!" Jelas Robin.

"ADMIRALLL!"

Kizaru tersenyum menjijikkan, "Blonde-san, apakah kau mau menyerahkan gadis penjahat disebelahmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada anehnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri didepan Robin dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, "Heh! Jangan harap, bedebah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali…" Kizaru tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi butiran cahaya, "Tapi Akuma no Ko tetap harus ikut denganku…" Ucap Kizaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Robin.

Saat Kizaru hendak membawa Robin, tiba-tiba saja dia dililit oleh kayu-kayu yang muncul entah darimana.

"**Mokuton : Daijuurin! **(**Wood Release : Great Forest!**)"

Kayu-kayu tersebut mengangkat Kizaru keatas, menjauhkannya dari Robin. Kayu-kayu tersebut terus memampat dan menekan tubuh Kizaru. Ternyata, Naruto telah melapisi Moku-Moku-nya dengan Bushohoku no Haki agar bisa menyentuh Kizaru. Tak mau mati konyol, Kizaru menggunakan Pika-Pika-nya untuk berubah menjadi cahaya dan melepaskan diri dari Daijuurin milik Naruto.

"Huhh… Merepotkan.. Pengguna Akuma no Mi yah…." Kizaru menggumam.

"Robin! Larilah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi.. bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Robin khawatir.

"Aku akan menahannya. Tenanglah, aku ini kuat! Gunakan mesin uap dengan tenaga penuh dibagian bawah kapal. Aku kan sudah janji akan melindungimu." Naruto tersenyum.

Robin merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, dia sudah diperintah oleh Naruto. Jadi, dia harus mengikutinya. Robin segera berlari kearah Kurama. Kizaru, tentu saja dia tidak membiarkan Robin untuk lolos.

"**Ama no Murakumo! **(**Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven!**)" Kizaru menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya di tangannya dan melesat kearah Robin untuk menebasnya.

**DRAKKKK!**

Serangan Kizaru terhenti saat Naruto menahan serangannya dengan sebuah pedang kayu ditanggannya.

"**Mokuton : Mokujin no Bokken. **(**Wood Release : Wood Golem Sword.**) Sudah kubilang, aku yang menjadi lawanmu."

"Cih!"

Kizaru memutar badannya kekanan dan berusaha membelah tubuh Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, Naruto memutar kedua tangannya dan menahan Ama no Murakumo-nya Kizaru. Ternyata, Mokujin no Bokken Naruto tidak hancur walaupun di duel dengan Ama no Murakumo Kizaru yang terkenal dengan nama **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**. Kenapa? Naruto ternyata membuat Bokkennya dari kayu adam yang dilapisi dengan Bushohoku no Haki yang membuat Bokkennya berwarna hitam.

"HEAHHHH!"

Naruto mendorong Bokkennya sekuat tenaga yang membuat Kizaru melayang kebelakang. Kizaru terbang keatas dengan Pika-Pikanya. Tak mau tertinggal, Naruto membuat pijakan Kayu yang naik keatas dan mengejar Kizaru.

**DRAKKK! DRAKKK! DRAKKKK!**

Pertarungan pedang udara terjadi. Kizaru terus terbang kesana kemari dengan Pika-Pika-nya. Naruto juga mengejar dengan kayu tumpuan yang terus tumbuh mengejar Kizaru. Naruto menggunakan Bokkennya dan menyerang Kizaru dari berbagai sisi. Walaupun serangan Naruto sangat cepat, namun efek dari Pika-Pika yang membuat sang pengguna mendapat kecepatan super membuat Kizaru dapat menangkis dan menahan semua tebasan Bokken Naruto.

Terbang sedikit jauh, Kizaru merentangkan dua telunjukknya kearah Naruto dan menembakkan ratusan laser cahaya kearah Naruto. Dengan Bokkennya yang dilapisi Haki, Naruto menebas semua laser cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya dan membiarkan sisa-sisa cahaya berpendar disekitar tubuhnya.

Kizaru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada didepannya. Dengan reflek seorang Admiral, Kizaru segera mendongak keatas dan melihat Naruto sudah siap menghajarnya. Kizaru membelalakkan matanya saat dengan jelasnya dia melihat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merubah tangannya jadi kayu, dan melapisinya dengan Haki. Kizaru hendak menghindar melesat menghindar saat menyadari Naruto telah memegang tangannya dengan Haki. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung saja menghajar jatuh Kizaru.

Kizaru tidak dapat kabur.

'Sialan…'

**DUAKKKHHH! DRAKHHH!**

Mendarat dengan manis, Naruto memandang abu hasil hantaman tubuh Kizaru. Dia memandang kearah laut dan melihat 'Kurama' dan Robin yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari pantai. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah lobang raksasa didepannya saat menyadari adanya pergerakan. Naruto dengan jelas melihat Kizaru tertatih berjalan keluar dari lobang tadi.

"Hehhh.. Aku meremehkanmu. Baiklah! Aku akan serius sekarang!" Ucap Kizaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga! **Mokuton : Daijuurin! **(**Wood Release : Great Forest!**)"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah menjadi puluhan kayu-kayu tajam dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Kizaru. Kizaru tentu saja tidak mau mati konyol. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kemudian berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan kemudian melesat menghindar.

Kayu-kayu tersebut masih melesat mengikuti gerakan Kizaru. Tak tinggal diam, Kizaru menembakkan laser-laser cahaya danberhasil menghancurkan kayu-kayu tadi. Namun, kayu-kayu tadi kembali tumbuh dan mengejar Kizaru lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya saat tahu kayunya sudah sampai pada titik terjauhnya.

"Giliranku! **Yasakani no Magatama! **(**Eight Shaku Curved Jewel!**)" Ucap Kizaru sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Kemudian muncullah ribuan laser cahaya kearah Naruto. Tak mau mengalah, Naruto menapakkan kedua tangannya ketanah. "**Mokuton : Dai Mokujoheki! **(**Wood Release : Great Wood Wall!**)"

Sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya, kayu-kayu muncul dari dalam tanah dan kemudian berubah menjadi kubah yang terdiri dari beberapa lapisan kayu. Kubah-kubah kayu itu melindungi Naruto dari serangan Kizaru. Setelah serangan Kizaru berhenti, Naruto menghilangkan kubah kayunya yang tinggal memiliki 2 lapisan.

Naruto sedikit kebingungan saat dia tidak lagi melihat Kizaru di langit.

"**Yata no Kagami. **(**Sacred Yata Mirror.**)"

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba beberapa lingkaran cahaya muncul mengelilinginya.

**DUAKHH!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Naruto.

**DUAKH! BUKGHH! BAGHHH!**

Berbagai serangan mendarat ditubuh Naruto. Ternyata, Kizaru menggunakan refleksi cermin dan berpindah-pindah antar cermin sambil menyerang Naruto (**A/N **: **Seperti **Haku **Saat Melawan **Sasuke.) Serangan berhenti sesaat. Memanfaatkan situasi, Naruto mengaktifkan **Kenbunshoku no Haki**. Saat menyadari Kizaru melesat kearahnya, Naruto langsung menciptakan Mokujin no Bokken dan memukul Kizaru jatuh.

**BUAKHHH!**

Naruto menyeringai saatYata no Kagami milik Kizaru menghilang. Dia terkejut saat menyadari Kizaru sudah tidak ada dibawahnya. Dia segera melihat keatas dan melihat Kizaru terbang dengan partikel-partikel cahaya dibawahnya.

"**Ama no Iwato! **(**Heavenly Rock Cave!**)"

Sebuah berkas cahaya muncul dan menjadi sebuah laser besar dengan siluet kepala monyet. Laser tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghindarinya.

**DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Asap tinggi mengepul. Kizaru mendarat ketanah. Saat asap sudah hilang, Kizaru dapat melihat tanah-tanah yang hancur berserakan dan Naruto yang terkapar dengan tubuh dan baju yang terbakar.

Kizaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut dan melihat sebuah kapal. Kapal itu adalah 'Kurama' kapal milik Naruto yang dinaikki Robin, sang Akuma no Ko.

Kizaru lalu menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian mengumpulkan partikel cahaya dan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya. Bola cahaya itu kemudian menjadi laser dan kemudian melesat kearah kapal Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Kizaru dapat melihat sebuah ledakkan besar dari kejauhan dan kemudian menjadi asap hitam yang mengepul tinggi.

"Kizaru-san!"

Kizaru melihat kearah belakang dan melihat beberapa Marine menghampirinya.

"Katakan pada Sakazuki, misi selesai. Akuma no Ko, dieksekusi ditempat." Ucapnya.

"Ha'i! Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis bertarung dengan siapa?" Tanya salah satu Marine saat melihat area didepan mereka yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Aku melawan anak muda itu." Kizaru menunjuk Naruto yang terkapar. "Aku meremehkannya. Dia berhasil memukulku 2 kali. Tapi, tetap saja dia bukanlah tandinganku dan aku sudah membunuhnya." Ucap Kizaru.

Anak buahnya tadi mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Jadi, mayatnya kita apakan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Musnahkan." Perintah Kizaru.

"Ha'i!"

Saat para Marine membawa tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah hembusan angin kuat yang menerpa mereka. "Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Hei! Mayatnya hilang!"

"Kizaru-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Tanya salah satu Marine.

Bukannya menjawab, Kizaru malah menggumam tak jelas, "Heehhhh… Dia mengambilnya…"

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

.

**A/N : Halo! Hahahaha! Jangan Nanya Nasib Naruto Dan Robin… Mereka Berdua Dinyatakan Tewas. Dan Fic Ini Tamat. #Ditabok. Hehehe Becanda.. Kalo Naruto, Dia Masih Hidup. Kalo Robin? Rahasia. Hehehehehe…**

**Nah, Setelah Ini, Chapter 4 Akan Langsung Lompat Ke Masa Dimana Luffy Sudah Memulai Kariernya Sebagai Bajak Laut…**

**.**

**Trivia **:

~ Soal Gapura-Gapura Di Reverse Mountain, Itu Memang Ada! Kalo Ga Percaya, Coba Lihat Saat SHP Melewati Arus Reverse Mountain (Lupa Chapter Berapa.) Ada Gapura Di Sepanjang Arus. Kan Belom Tahu Siapa Yang Buat Gapura Itu. Nah, Disini Saya Buat Narutolah Yang Membuat Gapura Itu.

**.**

**Info Jutsu :**

Naruto :

**Mokuton : Sashiki. **(**Wood Release : Cutting.**)

Naruto Menjulurkan Tangannya Dan Menembakkan Kayu-Kayu Runcing Kearah Musuh.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Menengah-Atas.

**Mokuton : Daijuurin. **(**Wood Release : Great Forest.**)

Naruto Mengubah Tangannya Menjadi Puluhan Kayu-Kayu Yang Memanjang. Dapat Dipakai Untuk Menahan Pergerakan Musuh Dengan Cara Melilit, Atau Menyerang Musuh Dengan Mengubah Ujung Kayu Menjadi Tajam.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Menengah-Atas.

**Mokuton : Mokujin no Bokken. **(**Wood Release : Wood Golem Sword.**)

Naruto Menciptakan Sebuah Bokken Dari Kayu Pohon Adam Dan Melapisinya Dengan Bushohoku no Haki. Dapat Beradu Dengan Pedang Kitetsu Sekalipun.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

**Mokuton : Dai Mokujoheki. **(**Wood Release : Great Wood Wall.**)

Naruto Memunculkan Puluhan Kayu Dan Membentuk Sebuah Kubah Kayu Dengan 25 Lapisan.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

.

Kizaru :

**Ama no Murakumo. **(**Swords of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven.**)

Dengan Cahaya Dari Pika-Pika no Mi miliknya, Kizaru membentuk pedang panjang yang sangat tajam.

**Jarak Jurus **: - , **Kelas **: Atas.

**Yasakani no Magatama. **(**Eight Shaku Curved Jewel.**)

Kizaru menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menembakkan partikel cahaya yang mematikan menyebabkan kerusakan ekstrim pada apapun yang mereka hantam.

**Jarak Jurus **: Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Yata no Kagami. **(**Sacred Yata Mirror.**)

Kizaru Membentuk Lingkaran-Lingkaran Cahaya Sebagai Media Untuknya Berteleportasi. Bisa Digunakan Juga Sebagai Alat Transportasi.

**Jarak Jurus **: Sempit-Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Ama no Iwato. **(**Heavenly Rock Cave.**)

Kizaru menembakkan sinar laser kuat besar dari kakinya dalam bentuk kepala monyet.

**Jarak Jurus **: Luas, **Kelas **: Atas.

**Oke Itu Aja! Buat Yang Ada Saran Atau Pertanyaan, Silahkan Saja Tulis Di Kolom Review. Hargai Kerja Keras Saya Dengan Menggunakan Waktu Kalian Sekitar 5 Menitan Untuk Memberi Kritik, Saran, ataupun Pertanyaan Pada Saya.**

**Fic Akan Di Update Setelah 180 Review!**

**Jadi, Buat Yang Pengin Fic Ini Lanjut, Mohon Reviewnya!**

**Review**


	4. Surat Kabar Pagi

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 4 : **Surat Kabar Pagi…

**[Desa Fusha, East Blue.]**

Makino bersenandung kecil sambil mengelap beberapa gelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45 pagi. Sebentar lagi, bar miliknya akan dibuka.

**BRAKKK!**

Makino memandang kearah pintu masuk ketika melihat pintu dibuka dengan keras. Dia melihat pak walikota terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Sepertinya dia berlari menuju kemari. Pak walikota kemudian berjalan kearah Makino. "Selamat pagi pak walikota. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya terburu-buru ke barku pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Makino.

"Selamat pagi Makino. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tapi, aku punya berita buruk untukmu." Ucap Walikota.

"Hm?" Makino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ada berita apa?" Tanyanya.

"Baca ini." Walikota memberikan sebuah koran pada Makino. Makino membaca headline koran itu.

_**Admiral Kizaru Telah Mengeksekusi Akuma no Ko. Seorang Pemuda Tidak Dikenal Juga Tewas Dalam Eksekusi Itu.**_

"Hm? Berita buruk apanya? Aku tidak mengerti.." Makino memandang sang Walikota.

"Lihat foto ini!" Walikota menunjuk sebuah foto dibawah headline.

Makino membelalakkan matanya saat melihat foto itu. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian serba putih. Naruto. Makino kenal dengan Naruto. Naruto dan ketiga adiknya sering berkunjung ke barnya untuk membantu beres-beres dengan upah jus atau semacamnya. Makino sudah menganggap keempat bocah itu sebagai adiknya. Bahkan, Makino-lah yang mengajarkan mereka berempat tata-krama kesopanan. Padahal, baru kemarin Sabo tewas. Kini, Naruto juga menyusulnya.

"Naruto-kun…"

―**Χ―**

**[Pegunungan Corvo, Dadan's House.]**

"BOSS!"

"BOSS!"

Dadan melihat Dogra dan Magra datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan Garp?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Eh! Maafkan kami sebelumnya! Kebetulan juga Garp-san ada disini. Kami punya berita penting!" Ucap Magra.

"Berita penting?" Garp menggumam. "Berita penting apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Dogra menyerahkan sebuah koran pada Garp dan Dadan.

Garp dan Dadan membelalakkan mata saat melihat foto dibawah judul headline koran tadi. Mereka melihat Naruto yang terkapar. Naruto sudah tewas. Dadan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan kemudian menangis. "Huhuhuhu.. padahal, baru kemarin Google-chan tewas. Sekarang, kenapa Blonde-chan ikut-ikutan tewas. Huhuhuhu!" Dadan menangis keras.

Garp sungguh terkejut. Naruto adalah salah satu cucu kesayangannya. Dia masih ingat dulu saat dia mengajari Naruto Haki.

**Flashback On.**

Naruto tampak berbinar-binar saat melihat tangan Garp menghitam dan berkilau. "Sugee! Jiji! Itu keren sekali! Mau kau mengajarkanku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe! Tentu! Pertama, teknik ini kusebut Haki. Inilah yang membuatku bisa memukul Luffy dan membuatnya kesakitan." Garp memulai penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kemudian, ada 3 jenis Haki. Namun, aku hanya akan mengajarimu 2 jenis saja." Jelas Garp.

"Wah! Apa saja jenis-jenis Haki itu?" Naruto tampak semakin antusias.

"Yang pertama, Busoshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Armaments.) Haki jenis inilah yang membuat tanganku hitam seperti ini. Ini juga yang membuat Luffy dapat merasakan pukulanku walaupun dia karet." Jelas Garp.

"SUGEEE! Terus yang kedua!?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang kedua, Kenbunshoku no Haki (Haki of the Color of Observation.) Haki ini.. Em.. bagaimana menjelaskannya yah? Oh! Coba kau ambil kayu panjang disebelahmu itu." Garp menyuruh Naruto mengambil sebuah kayu panjang.

"Oke! Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan Jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Serang aku." Garp kemudian menggunakan sebuah penutup mata.

"Kau yakin? Dengan mata tertutup?" Naruto tampak kebingungan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. HEAHHH!"

Naruto terus mencoba memukul Garp dengan tongkatnya. Namun, secara ajaib, Garp dapat menghindari semuanya bahkan dengan mata tertutup! Garp akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti setelah beberapa kali percobaan.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti Naruto? Kenbunshoku dapat membuat kita mendeteksi musuh, arah serangan, atau meneliti daerah." Jelas Garp.

"SUGEEEE!" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Ayo jiji! Segera latih aku!" Mohon Naruto masih dengan mata blink-blink-nya.

**Flashback OFF.**

"Hei kalian." Garp memanggil Dogra dan Magra. "Ya?" Tanya mereka. "Panggil Ace dan Luffy. Mereka harus tahu ini."

"Ha-Ha'i."

**Kemudian…**

Ace dan Luffy sebenarnya sedang mengurung diri dikamar. Kematian Sabo kemarin masih mengguncang mereka. Saat dipanggil oleh Dogra dan Magra, mereka awalnya menolak. Tapi saat Magra mengatakan kalau itu adalah panggilan Garp, mereka mau tak mau harus keluar kalau tidak mau bonyok gara-gara pukulan sang kakek.

"Ada apa? Dan Dadan, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Luffy yang bingung melihat Dadan yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa Jiji?" Tanya Ace.

"Hehhh…. Darimana aku harus mulai ya..?" Garp menghela nafas. "Naruto. Dia sudah meninggal."

**JDERRRR!**

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar kepala, Ace dan Luffy langsung membeku. Baru kemarin Sabo meninggal, dan kini, Naruto-niichan ikut-ikutan meninggal? "A-apa maksudnya ini?" Luffy tergagap.

"Ja-jangan bohong. Na-NARUTO-NIICHAN TAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL!" Ace berteriak dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

Bukannya membalas, Garp malah melemparkan sebuah koran dan menunjuk salah satu foto. "Lihat ini." Garp juga tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Luffy dan Ace melihat foto yang ditunjuk Garp. Seketika saja, wajah mereka pucat pasi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto-lah yang berada di foto itu. Dan keadaannya sangat menggenaskan. Tubuh penuh luka bakar ditambah dengan pakaian yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk. Kakak mereka. Kakak mereka yang selalu tertawa, selalu memukul kepala mereka bila bertengkar, selalu membuat penjara ketika Luffy mencuri daging, kakak yang selalu baik pada mereka, kini sudah tiada.

"Jiji. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua." Tanya Ace datar.

"Salah satu anggota Marine." Garp menjawab dengan parau.

"Bisakah, Hiks! Jiji membalaskan ini padanya?" Tanya Ace menangis.  
"Maafkan aku. tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Garp.  
"KENAPA JIJI!?" Tanya Luffy berteriak.

"Karena.." Garp memeluk kedua cucunya yang tengah menangis. "Karena jika aku melakukan itu, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian.." Garp juga menangis.

.

.

"NARUTO-NIICHANNN!"

―**Χ―**

**11 Tahun Kemudian…**

**[Disebuah Kapal…]**

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di pinggir kapal. Mengamati indahnya lautan Grand Line. Pemuda itu memakai setelan oranye dengan sebuah dasi hitam panjang, dibalut dengan setelan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu hitam polos dan sebuah topi tinggi berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan Hitai-ate berlambang 'Daun.'

Dibagian pinggang, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenakan tali pinggang hitam dan sebuah Bokken lengkap dengan sarungnya. Bokken yang memiliki panjang sekitar 95 cm itu dihiasi dengan sarung bermotif tumbuhan serta tali merah pendek diujungnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mengarah padanya, pemuda itu melirik kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan pakaian sederhana dan sebuah jubah hitam. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Yah, sangat memuaskan. Ini semua berkat latihan darimu, Shanks-sensei." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hahahaha! Jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, yang menemukan teknik itu kan kau. Aku hanya membantumu menyempurnakannya." Shanks membalas senyum pemuda itu.

"Haha! Kau benar juga! Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga mempelajarinya kan? Apa sudah sempurna?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yah, aku sudah dapat menggunakannya secara dasar. Tapi, karena masih belum sempurna, terkadang tubuhku terkadang masih meletup saat menggunakannya.." Shanks cemberut.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau ingin sekali menguasainya? Itu juga tak ada gunanya untukmu kan? Toh kau juga bukan pengguna Akuma no Mi.." Ujar pemuda tadi.

"Jangan tersinggung. Itu kan juga sifatku.. aku selalu ingin mempelajari hal yang baru.. kau tahu, saat Roger-sencho menggunakan Bushohoku Haki untuk pertama kalinya, akulah orang pertama yang memintanya untuk mengajariku. Lagipula, metode yang kau temukan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada serangan pada umumnya, kau tahu…"

"Hahahaha! Kalau begitu, secara tidak langsung aku itu muridnya Kaizoku-ou dong!" Pemuda itu menyengir.

"EHHH! Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" Tanya Shanks bingung.

"Karena, kau itu muridnya dan kau itu guruku!" Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong… Eh?" Shanks terkejut melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertidur walaupun posisinya masih sama seperti yang tadi.

**BLETAKKKK!**

"Berhentilah tidur! BAKAYARO!" Shanks menggaplok kepala pemuda tadi.

"Grokkk.. Hm? Eh! Ada apa?"

"Heh.. aku punya berita buruk padamu." Shanks mengubah suasana menjadi lebih serius.

"? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Baca ini." Shanks melemparkan sebuah koran. Pemuda tadi langsung mengambilnya dan membaca Headline koran itu.

_**KEPUTUSAN RAPAT MARINE. EKSEKUSI DARI KOMANDAN DIVISI 2 BAJAK LAUT SHIROHIGE, PORTGAS D. ACE AKAN DILAKUKAN 10 HARI LAGI.**_

Tanpa sadar, pemuda tadi meremas korannya hingga kusut. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Naruto." Tanya Shanks.

"Kau sudah tahu, sensei."

―**Χ―**

**[Grand Line.]**

Sebuah kapal besar tengah berhenti ditengah lautan Grand Line. Kapal itu memiliki kepala berbentuk singa dan Jolly Roger berpola tengkorak yang tengah mengenakan topi jerami. Mugiwara Ichimi, Straw Hat Pirates, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Sebuah kelompok bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Luffy seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan Gomu-Gomu no Mi. Satu-satunya kelompok bajak laut yang memiliki 2 orang supernova selain bajak laut Kidd.

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky kini tengah melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka di atas kapal. Mulai dari tidur, memasak, merawat kebun jeruk, meracik obat, membuat robot, sampai membuat senjata. Tapi, dimana Robin, Luffy, dan Brook? Mereka sedang berada dibawah air untuk meneliti tentang keberadaan pulau yang akan mereka tuju selanjutnya, **Fishman Island**.

Mungkin terdengar berbahaya mengingat Robin, Luffy, dan Brook merupakan pengguna Akuma no Mi yang notabenenya lemah terhadap air laut. Yah, dengan yakinnya Franky mengatakan kalau Shark Submerge 3 buatannya takkan bisa ditembus apapun. Jadi menurutnya, Luffy, Brook dan Robin akan aman dikapal selamnya.

**[Shark Submerge 3, 3679m Dibawah Laut.]**

"SUGEE!" Luffy memandang dunia bawah laut dengan mata bintang komikalnya.

"Kau benar Luffy-san! Ikan-ikan yang beraneka ragam itu sungguh indah dimataku! Ah, aku sudah tidak punya mata lagi ya!? Yohohohohoho!" Canda Brook yang sama sekali tidaklah lucu.

"Ya. Memang indah. Tapi kita masih belum melihat satupun tanda keberadaan dari Fishman Island." Gumam Robin.

"Ah! Siapa peduli dengan pulau itu!? Saatnya makan!" Seru Luffy ceria.

Luffy dan Brook memakan bekal mereka dengan lahap. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masakan Sanji memang sangat lezat. Robin hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luffy. Luffy memang mirip dengannya.

Luffy yang sadar tengah diperhatikan Robin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Adwawwgghhkk awwpppwwkhga Rwwwwbwwhggkkin? (Ada apa Robin?)" Tanya Luffy tanpa memperdulikan kondisi mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan daging.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Robin-san?" Tanya Brook.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Luffy, kau sungguh mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kukenal. Sayang, dia sudah tiada.." senyuman Robin memudar.

"GULP! Ah…." Luffy menelan semua daging yang ada dimulutnya, "Aku dan Brook mungkin bukanlah pendengar yang baik. Tapi, apa kau mau cerita?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu." Robin memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback.**

**DUMMMM!**

Robin memandang pulau didepannya. Dia melihat sebuah asap dari abu pasir mengepul. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kizaru. Robin hendak membantu Naruto tapi Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sementara pemuda berambut blonde itu menahan Kizaru.

'Kurama' yang membawa Robin sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pulau Sahara. Namun, dia masih dapat melihat abu-abu yang mengepul, kayu-kayu yang menjulur bergerak, serta percikan-percikan cahaya yang terus terjadi di areal pertarungan Naruto dan Kizaru.

Tak lama, Robin melihat partikel-partikel cahaya bergerak dan mengumpul pada satu titik. Dari kejauhan, titik cahaya tersebut terlihat hanya seukuran bola pingpong. Tapi, bagaimana ukuran sebenarnya saat melihatnya dari dekat? Robin mendapat firasat buruk. Dia harus kembali.

**DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Robin terlambat. Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat asap hitam pekat membumbung tinggi. Dia tahu, keadaan Naruto tidaklah baik. Beberapa menit berselang, Robin melihat titik cahaya melesat kearahnya. Dia tidak mungkin menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kizaru itu. Jika dia tetap dikapal, maka laser itu akan mengenai kapal dan membunuhnya. Jika dia lompat keluar, dia akan mati karena pengguna Akuma no Mi lemah terhadap air.

Robin menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima kematiannya.

**DUMMM!**

Tak ada rasa sakit? Kenapa?

Robin membuka matanya. Kapalnya tidak hancur. Tergores sedikitpun tidak ada. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak terluka. Melihat kedepan, Robin melihat sebuah dinding kayu melindunginya dari serangan laser Kizaru tadi. Dinding tersebut sudah menghitam, gosong dan terbakar serta mengeluarkan asap hitam tebal yang membumbung tinggi.

Robin jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai penopang. Dia menangis. 'Bahkan, sampai saat terakhirmu, kau masih sempat melindungiku…'

―**Χ―**

**[Ditempat Naruto.]**

Diantara asap bekas Ama no Iwato-nya Kizaru, Naruto terbaring dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tidak baik. Badannya menghitam. Baju atasnya sudah robek. Celananya juga tergores-gores. Dia terkapar. Tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tangannya terkepal. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepaskan kepalan tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

'**Mokujoheki**. Setidaknya, aku masih sempat melindungimu, Robin.'

**Flashback End.**

"Keesokan harinya, aku membaca berita tentang kematiannya dikoran. Aku sungguh tergguncang kala itu. Sempat aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup karena depresi. Namun, aku sadar, kalau itu hanya menyia-nyiakan kematiannya. Aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Jadi aku takkan menyianyiakan kematiannya. Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu di Whiskey Peak. Aku sangat terkejut melihat sifatmu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan cengiranmu. Itulah salah satu alasanku bergabung denganmu." Robin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"HUEEE! SUNGGUH MENGHARUKAN!" Brook menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ya. Bahkan, gelang ini merupakan inisialnya. Aku membuatnya khusus untuk menghormatinya sekaligus menghormati ibuku karena kebetulan, inisial mereka sama." Robin menunjukkan gelangnya yang memiliki ukiran huruf 'N'.

"Ngwwomong-ngomwwwongg, bwollehh akwwu twawwwwuu nwawaaamwwwanywwa? (Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu namanya?)" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu. Namanya, Namikaze D. Naruto." Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum manis.

**BRUUUSSHHHH! **Luffy menyemburkan semua daging dimulutnya. "EHHH!"

"Ada apa memangnya, Luffy-san?" Tanya Brook bingung.

"Kau.. kau kenal dengan Naruto-niichan!?" Tanya Luffy pada Robin.

"Niichan?" Robin bingung sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto-san ini?" Tanya Brook.

"Naruto yang diceritakan Robin, dia itu kakakku!"

"Kakakmu? Pantas saja kalian sungguh mirip." Gumam Robin.

"Katakan padaku. Apa dia sangat suka daging!?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia mempunyai penyakit tidur!?"

"Ya."  
"Apa dia memiliki kumis kucing dan bermata biru!?"

"Ya."

"Tuhkan! Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti Naruto-niichan!" Luffy menyengir.

"Jadi, Naruto-san ini adalah kakak dari Luffy-san dan merupakan sahabat dari Robin-san?" Brook menebak.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy. Jika dia memang benar kakakmu, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Robin.

Luffy tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Kakakmu mati karena melindungiku!" Ucap Robin.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika dia mati karena melindungimu, aku takkan benci padamu. Karena, Naruto-niichan memang seperti itu. Selalu mementingkan orang lain. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi semua orang didekatnya. Tak perduli bahwa itu akan mengancam jiwanya. Tapi, jika dia mati karena kau sedang mengepel kapal dan kemudian dia berlari dan terpeleset lalu jatuh dan kepalanya menghantam drum sake kemudian mati, mungkin aku akan membencimu." Luffy tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan ketiga kakaknya.

Robin memeluk Luffy. "Arigato."

"Shishishishi! Tak masalah. Oh iya! Tadi kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto-niichan kan!?" Tanya Luffy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh. Itu.. " Robin memerah.  
"Shishishi! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kau adalah neechanku!" Luffy menyengir.

Robin tersenyum. "Tentu."

Brook memandangi Luffy dan Robin. Sungguh senang rasanya mengetahui Sencho-nya memiliki keluarga. Brook takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Lagipula, ini kan juga merupakan privasi dari Sencho-nya.

Brook mengambil sebuah denden mushi. "Franky-san. Bisa kau jaga rahasia ini?" Brook tahu kalau Franky pasti mendengar semua konfrontasi yang terjadi di Shark Submerge 3.

Denden mushi yang dipegang Brook kemudian tersenyum dalam wajah Franky kemudian menunjukkan gesture mengangguk. Brook menutup denden mushinya dan melihat Robin dan Luffy yang bercanda tawa. Dia memandangi mereka dengan senyuman dalam wajah skeletonnya.

―**Χ―**

"Oy Minna! Mereka sudah tiba!" Teriak Franky.

Semua kru Mugiwara langsung berjalan/berlari menuju pinggir dek. Menanti tim Luffy yang sudah menyelesaikan ekspedisi bawah air mereka.

"Mereka datang!" Teriak Ussop.

**JRESHHHH!**

Pintu atas Shark Submerge pun terbuka. Secara bersamaan, Luffy dan Brook melompat sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"SUGEEEE! BANYAK SEKALI IKAN CANTIK YANG TERLIHAT! APA FISHMAN ISLAND BENAR-BENAR ADA?"

"YA! MATAKU SAMPAI BERBINAR! Ah! Aku sudah tak punya mata yah? Yohohohoho!"

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Robin." Tanya Nami mengacuhkan dua makhluk astral tadi.

"Entahlah Nami. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda mengenai Fishman Island. Apakah pulau itu memang benar-benar ada?" Robin menggumam.

"Jadi, tidak ada hasilnya ya.." Chopper menggumam sendiri.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Luffy, bisa kau antarkan kopiku ke perpustakaan? Ambil saja di kamarku." Ucap Robin kemudian berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

"Oke!" Luffy mengambil kopi Robin di kamarnya kemudian berlari kearah perpustakaan.

―**Χ―**

"Hei Sanji. Apa kau menyadarinya?" Ussop bertanya pada Sanji dengan nada ala detektif.

"Heh. Ternyata kau juga menyadarinya ya, Ussop." Sanji membalas Ussop dengan nada ala detektifnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk dipinggir dek. Bersama Zoro yang tertidur disebelah Sanji. Dua pria itu kini tengah memperhatikan Robin yang sedang menyuapi Luffy dengan sebuah Tart.

"Apa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua itu menjadi lebih, 'dekat'?" Tanya Sanji masih dengan nada detektifnya.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi, menurut pengamatanku, mereka menjadi lebih dekat setelah semalam Luffy mengantarkan kopi pada Robin yang berada diperpustakaan. Dan lagi, Luffy lama sekali keluar dari sana. Seingatku, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membaca. Jadi dia takkan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuka buku. Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu dengan Robin!" Tebak Ussop yang kini memakai baju detektif lengkap dengan topi ala mafia yang entah didapat dari mana.

Sanji membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar tebakan Ussop. Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Robin dan Luffy? Berdua. Di perpustakaan. Berbagai pikiran aneh dan nyeleneh mulai berputar-putar di otak mesumnya.

"TIDAKKKKK! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Sanji tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan keras.

Kontan saja, teriakan Sanji membuat Zoro yang tertidur disebelahnya terbangun. "Ah! URUSE! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur!? Dasar alis keriting!"

"Eh! Memangnya kenapa!? Dasar Marimo!"

"Kaki payah!"

"Pendekar pedang kelas tiga!"

"Budak cinta!"

"Buta arah!"

"KOKI MESUM!"

"Eh!" Sanji nampak tertohok akibat ejekan terakhir dari Zoro. "Apa kau bilang?" Sanji emosi.

"Koki mesum… Baka―" Zoro memeletkan lidahnya.

"Jadi kau menantangku bertarung? Oke! Akan kuhancurkan ketiga pedang jelekmu itu!" Sanji mengangkat kakinya.

"Oke! Akan kupotong-potong kakimu itu!"

**BLETAKK! BLETAKK!**

Kini Zoro dan Sanji sudah terkapar dipinggir dek dengan benjolan merah yang masih berasap.

"Oh! Nami-swan! Walau marah, kau tetap saja cantik―."

"Sialan!" Zoro mendengus kesal.

Brook yang entah kapan berada disebelah Nami tiba-tiba tersenyum dibalik wajah tengkoraknya. "Yohohoho… Nami-san, boleh…."

**DUAKHHH!**

Brook langsung terkapar dengan sebuah benjolan yang meretakkan tengkoraknya. "Jangan membuat mood-ku makin buruk!" Nami mendengus kesal.

"Yohohohoho― Nami-san, kau sungguh brutAAAALLLL!"

―**Χ―**

**[Malamnya..]**

"Semuanya! Makanan sudah siap!" Sanji berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Apa!? YAHOOOOOOO!" Luffy kemudian melesat kearah dapur duluan.

Luffy langsung menduduki salah satu kursi dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk meja sambil berteriak aneh. "Ayo! Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!" (Ingatkah kalian saat Luffy melakukan hal yang sama setelah menabrak Smoker di salah satu restoran di Alabasta?)

Tak lama, satu persatu anggota Mugiwara mulai memasuki ruangan dapur. Mulai dari Nami, Robin, Chopper, Ussop, Brook, Franky, dan yang paling akhir, Zoro.

Acara makan berlangsung seperti biasa. Berisik, dan penuh dengan kericuhan. Mulai dari Luffy yang terus memanjangkan tangan karetnya, merebut semua makanan yang bisa dia comot. Dan entah kenapa, Ussop selalu sial karena makanannya selalu menjadi sasaran Luffy. Brook yang meneguk teh secara perlahan, Franky yang meminum Cola, Chopper dan Zoro? Mereka makan dengan damai dan tentram. Serta Nami dan Robin yang sedang bergosip disela cerita mereka.

"Ne― Robin.. bisa kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana tipe pria idamanmu?" Tanya Nami tiba-tiba.

Seluruh kericuhan yang terjadi terhenti seketika. Pengecualian untuk Zoro dan Luffy yang masih makan. Sepertinya mereka terlalu cuek atau tidak peduli dengan konfrontasi yang akan dimulai. Sanji tentu saja sangat antusias dengan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Brook. Tentu mereka penasaran. Secara, Robin merupakan seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat misterius. Topik seperti ini, tidak boleh dilewatkan!

"Fufufufu.. Ada apa Nami? Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu.." Ucap Robin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. jadi, kau mau memberitahu tidak?" Tanya Nami.

"Tentu. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pertama, aku suka dengan pria yang memiliki rambut kasar yang terkesan acak-acakan."

Sanji dan Brook tiba-tiba langsung mengacak-acak rambut mereka. Berusaha sama dengan pria idaman Robin. Kini, rambut mereka sudah acak-acakan.

"Fufufu, lalu, aku suka pria dengan nafsu makan yang besar."

Sanji dan Brook langsung saja merespon dengan mengambil tumpukan daging didepan Luffy. mereka berusaha memasukkan semuanya walaupun kelihatannya mustahil. Luffy yang tidak terima langsung memukul Brook dan Sanji. "Kembalikan dagingku! Konoyaro!"

**BUAKHH! DUAKGGHH!**

"Ketiga, aku suka dengan pria yang ramah senyum. Cengiran lebih bagus."

Sanji kemudian menyengir selebar-lebarnya. Brook yang notabenenya tengkorak hanya bisa tertunduk kemudian menangis. "Lihat itu Brook! Aku unggul satu poin!" Teriak Sanji dengan senyum kemenangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Brook.

"Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak suka pria _hentai_ (mesum.)"

Sanji dan Brook langsung jatuh tertunduk. Aura ungu depresi menyelimuti mereka. "Hiks! Robin-san ternyata tidak menyukai kita, Sanji-san.." Brook masih tertunduk. "Ya.. sebaiknya aku mati saja… kesempatan kita, sirna seketika…" Sanji juga depresi sampai menyadari kalau Franky juga ikut-ikutan tertunduk disebelahnya. "Hei! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan depresi!" Teriak Sanji. "Huwee! Ternyata, Robin-neechan tidak suka _hentai_. Aku sedih!" Franky menangis.

Sanji dan Brook ikut menangis. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpelukkan. "Huhuhuhu! Kenapa? Ini tidak adil! _Hentai_ adalah sifat alami pria!" Sanji berteriak tak terima. "Itu benar!" Teriak Brook dan Franky.

Zoro melirik mereka yang berpelukan kemudian menggumam. "Gay."

Sebuah kata yang menohok relung hati terdalam 3 pria mesum itu. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Zoro dengan pandangan membunuh. "Apa kau bilang? Marimo/Zoro-san/Zoro-kun?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, kurasa pria idaman Robin itu adalah…" Nami terdiam, berusaha menyatukan semua fakta dan membentuk satu nama.

"Adalah?" Semua, terkecuali Zoro, Luffy, Robin, dan Nami membeo.

"LUFFY!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sang Sencho. Ternyata dia masih sibuk berjibaku dengan daging-daging kesayangannya. Luffy langsung menghentikan acara makannya begitu menyadari kalau semua nakamanya ―kecuali Zoro― memandanginya.

"Nyam, nyam! Eh! Adwa apwwa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Rambut acak-acakan, ADA!

Nafsu makan besar, TAK PERLU DIRAGUKAN!

Senyuman/Cengiran, SELALU MENGHIASI WAJAH!

Tidak mesum, LUFFY TERLALU POLOS!

"TIDAKKK!" Sanji dan Brook tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Eh.. Na-Nami, mungkin tebakkanmu salah. Mana mungkin Robin menyukai Luffy." Sanggah Ussop.

"Tak mungkin salah! Siapa lagi pria yang dekat dengan Robin yang memiliki keempat Point itu? Hanya Luffy kan?" Jelas Nami.  
"Ta-tapi.." Ucapan Ussop dipotong Zoro yang nyeletuk tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak tanya orangnya saja?"

"Betul juga!" Ussop menepuk kepalan tangannya. "Robin! Apa benar, pria yang kau sukai itu Luffy?" Tanya Ussop.

Robin tersenyum misterius. "Fufufufu… mungkin saja. Dia juga cukup tampan." Ucapnya.  
Semuanya ―kecuali Zoro dan Robin― Jawdropped massal. Terutama Sanji. Itu berarti, penyelidikan yang dilakukannya bersama Ussop tadi siang itu, kemudian tebakan Ussop tentang hubungan Robin dan Luffy, ADALAH KENYATAAN!

"TIDAKK! Huhuhuhu… kenapa si bodoh ini berhasil mencuri hati Robin-chan yang cantik ini!? Kenapa TUHAN! KAU TIDAK ADIL!" Sanji terpuruk.

"Dia merupakan bajingan yang beruntung." Ucap Ussop yang dibalas anggukan Franky.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Semua mata kembali memandang sang kapten yang masih memakan daging. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Luffy yang merasa agak terganggu karena diperhatikan.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!" Teriak Sanji menunjuk-nunjuk muka Luffy.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa sih!?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sanji. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan tadi!?" Tanyanya.

"Aku dengar. Tapi aku tidak mengerti…" Luffy menyengir-nyengir Gaje.

"APAAAAAAAAAA!?" Semua ―kecuali Zoro dan Robin― berteriak gaje. Bagaimana mungkin Luffy tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia itu terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih!?

"Fufufufufu…" Robin hanya tertawa misterius.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down.]**

Garp kini sedang berada di level 6. Level terendah dari semua level penjara di Impel Down. Level yang dikhususkan untuk penjahat kelas kakap dengan nilai buruan diatas 100.000.000Berry atau seseorang yang pernah membantai ratusan manusia dan membuat kekacauan diberbagai daerah. Sistem di penjara level 6 pun berbeda dengan level lainnya. Disini gelap. Dijaga langsung oleh Marine. Penjara dan borgol terbuat dari Kairoseki. Sebuah penjara yang benar-benar mengerikan bagi para kriminal. Bahkan, saking ketatnya, hanya ada satu orang bajak laut yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Kinjishi no Shiki. Bahkan, dia harus merelakan kedua kakinya untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Disini, Garp tengah duduk didepan salah satu penjara. Dia memandang pemuda yang terbelenggu dalam penjara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan salah satu cucu Garp. Komandan divisi dua bajak laut legendaris, Shirohige. Portgas D. Ace.

"Hhhhh… jadi, ada apa.. kau mengunjungiku? Jiji." Suara Ace terdengar sangat parau dan lemah.

"Ace." Garp meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa kau dan Luffy tidak mengikuti didikanku dan menjadi seorang Marine? Inilah yang tak ingin kulihat. Saat kau atau Luffy dihadapkan pada eksekusi." Garp mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tak apa Jiji." Ace tersenyum. "Inilah jalan yang kami pilih.. tidak perduli kalau kematian akan menjemput, yang terpenting, salah satu dari kami harus menjadi Kaizoku-ou." Ucap Ace.

Garp menghentikan acara menangisnya dan memandang Ace. "Aku punya berita untukmu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ace.

"Naruto. Dia masih hidup." Jelas Garp.

Ace membelalakkan matanya. "Apa! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Ace.

Garp menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Kizaru, Akagami menyelamatkannya dan melatihnya hingga sekarang." Jelas Garp.

Ace tersenyum dan menangis. "Yokatta…" Dia kemudian memandang Garp. "Apa Luffy sudah tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Garp menggeleng. "Luffy belum tahu. Kemarin, Naruto menghubungiku dan memberitahukanku tentang kabar dan keberadaannya. Dia bilang, dia akan datang ke acara eksekusimu." Jelas Garp.

"APA!? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu!? Dia tidak perlu membahayakan nyawanya hanya untukku. Seorang adik bodoh dengan darah yang terkutuk." Ace menunduk.

"Ace! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Sudah kubilang, kau bukanlah anak terkutuk! Dan lagi, Naruto itu sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Adik-adiknya. Tenang saja, dia pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.." Ucap Garp.

"Jiji, apa aku pantas dilahirkan?" Tanya Ace.

"Ya. Kau pantas dilahirkan." Garp tersenyum. "Jadi, jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Percayakan semua pada kakakmu!" Garp menyengir.

Bayangan Naruto terlintas dibenak Ace. Saat Naruto menghajarnya karena sering bertengkar dengan Luffy, saat menyengir padanya, saat memasak makanan untuknya dan kedua saudaranya, Naruto sungguh merupakan seorang kakak yang sempurna. Ace, Luffy, dan Sabo sangat menyayangi Naruto. Seorang kakak yang menyayangi dan melindungi adik-adik bodohnya.

Ace memandang langit-langit penjara kemudian tersenyum. 'Aku menunggumu, Niichan.'

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Pertama, Saya Berterima Kasih Pada Kalian Semua Yang Sudah Berbaik Hati Mereview Fic Chapter 3 : **D naru, Naru-chan, altadinata, , Neko Twins Kagamine, Rinnegan, Yogi.35912, , punk, Rizky, Blood D. Cherry, Ae Hatake, , , maulana.59, Naminamifrid, anjlok, rara, Ndah D. Amay, egindz, Nanase Akira, PahleviAkbarZ, , Uzunami D. Toe, 42, .984349, rama, Guest(1), dattebayonaruto, , xxxxx, Lampu Petromax, Guest(2), ShamReal'13, ichimarukazuki, Guest(3), romijuniawan, Rizky, Jims001, reyvanrifqi, petapa oppai, ferianda.D viki, dan Dickymabiesojo!

**Sepertinya, Sebagian Besar Pertanyaan Kalian Di Chapter 3 Sudah Terjawab Dichapter Ini! Nah, Buat Chapter 5, Mungkin Belum Ada Pertarungannya. Mungkin Di Chapter 7 Sudah Masuk Impel Down! ^^**

**Buat Yang Minta Fic Ini Dipanjangin, Sudah Saya Usahakan Kok! ^^ Untuk Cerita Saja, Pada Chapter Ini Sudah Mencapai 4k+. Mungkin Semakin Lama, Jumlah Word Bakalan Semakin Bertambah.**

**Oke! Review Masih 150 **(**Terakhir Saya Lihat Sebelum Update.**)** Mulai Sekarang, Saya Tidak Akan Memaksakan Jumlah Review. Tergantung Readers-sama Saja! Jika Ingin Lanjut, Tolong Reviewnya! ^^**

**Minjem Kata-Kata Senpai Vin'Diesel D'.Newgates.**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh! ^^**


	5. Persiapan Menuju Peperangan!

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 5 : **Persiapan Menuju Peperangan! Naruto Telah Bergerak!

**[Moby Dick.]**

Moby Dick. Merupakan sebuah kapal dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Kapal yang merupakan _Main Ship_ dari Shirohige Kaizoku-dan (Whitebeard Pirates.) ini tengah bertempur melawan beberapa kapal milik Marine. Sang kapten kapal ―Edward Newgate― atau yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan Shirohige tengah duduk santai di ruangan kapten. Yah, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk turun tangan melawan para Marine pemula itu. Toh dia juga mempunyai 16 divisi yang dipimpin oleh 16 kapten dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Bahkan, kalau Marco, sang kapten divisi satu itu serius, dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan beberapa kapal dalam satu serangan.

"**Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…**"

Pandangan Shirohige beralih ke sebuah Denden Mushi didepannya. Langsung saja dia mengangkat panggilan yang entah dari siapa itu. "Ini Shirohige." Ucapnya pada sang penelepon.

"**Ini aku.**" Jawab sang penelepon. Shirohige dapat melihat kalau Denden Mushi itu tersenyum mengikuti ekspresi sang penelepon.  
"Oh kau.." Shirohige menggumam. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Ekspresi Denden Mushi itu berubah menjadi serius. "**Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Semuanya?**"

Shirohige yang sudah tau arah topik pembicaraan hanya menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Hah… Kau sudah tau ya.. Aku tahu pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Ace ditangkap bukan?" Tanya Shirohige yang dibalas oleh gesture anggukkan dari Denden Mushi tadi. "Yang menangkapnya bukanlah Marine. Tapi, Mantan anak buahku. Marshall D. Teach." Ucap Shirohige.

"**Kurohige―**" Tampak Denden Mushi tadi menggeram. "**Apa hubungannya Kurohige dengan ini semua?**".

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu paham. Tapi, Ace menyimpan dendam pada Teach karena membunuh sahabatnya Thatch. Kau tahu orangnya kan?" Tanya Shirohige yang dibalas dengan anggukan Denden Mushi tadi. "2 bulan lalu, dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Teach. Akagami sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak membiarkan Ace pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana, dia telat memperingatkanku."

"**Terus?**"

"Yang kudengar, Ace bertarung dengan Teach namun dia kalah. Teach kemudian menangkap Ace kemudian menyerahkannya pada Marine untuk mendapatkan gelar Sichibukai." Ucap Shirohige.

"**Jadi, dimana Ace berada sekarang?**" Tanya sang penelepon.

"Dugaanku sih, dia berada di Impel Down. Mungkin level 5 atau 6." Ujar Shirohige.  
"**Sokka. Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas infonya, Shirohige-jiji.**" Denden Mushi tadi tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu.. lagipula ini juga penting untukmu bukan? Biar kutebak, kau pasti akan terlibat dalam kejadian besar yang akan terjadi beberapa hari kedepan." Shirohige juga tersenyum.  
"**Hahaha! Mungkin tebakanmu itu benar.**" Denden Mushi itu tertawa sebelum ekspresinya kembali menjadi ekspresi serius. "**Sebelum kita mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, aku ingin Jiji, berhati-hatilah pada Kurohige. Menurutku, dia pasti mempunyai tujuan terselubung dengan memanfaatkan gelar barunya itu.**"

Shirohige hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya. "Aku sudah tau itu, Naruto."

―**Χ―**

**[Red Force.]**

Naruto menutup Denden Mushinya kemudian memandang laut lepas. "Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Sensei." Ucap Naruto pada Shanks yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Aku dengar semuanya. Jika kau ingin ke Impel Down, kusarankan, kau pergi sekarang juga. Jarak dari sini ke Impel Down itu cukup jauh. Dan juga, kau harus mempunyai rencana yang sangat matang. Kau tahu kan, Impel Down itu adalah penjara terkuat di dunia ini." Ucap Shanks yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto.  
"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah meminta Benn untuk membantuku menyusun rencana. Mungkin aku harus sedikit berimprovisasi nantinya." Naruto tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Tapi aku masih punya urusan dengan si brengsek Kaido. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menyusulmu nanti." Shanks menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hah." Naruto mendesah pelan. "Yasudah―" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "**Mokuton : Kurama! **(**Wood Release : Kurama!**)" Kemudian dari kerah tangan tuxedonya keluar kayu-kayu yang kemudian menggembung di sebelah kapal Red Force milik Shanks. Gembungan kayu itu kemudian terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah kapal. Yah, itulah kapal pertama Naruto. Kapal berkepala Rubah, 'Kurama'.

Jika kalian bertanya, Naruto menemukan 'Kurama' disebuah pulau kecil didekat Alabasta. Naruto menemukan kapalnya dilabuhkan dipinggir pulau yang penuh dengan bunga mataharinya itu. Naruto juga menemukan sebuah batu bertuliskan nama lengkapnya dan juga beberapa rangkaian bunga matahari. Naruto tersenyum mengingat itu. Ternyata Robin masih mengingatnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menyimpan 'Kurama' menggunakan Moku-Moku-nya dan selama pelatihannya dengan Shanks, Naruto juga memodifikasi kapal kesayangannya itu.

Naruto kemudian melompat kedalam kapalnya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shanks.

'Berhati-hatilah, Naruto.' Batin Shanks sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! Hati-hati ya―" Ucap Lucky Roo dan yang lainnya.

"YAAA!"

―**Χ―**

**[Baltigo.]**

Disebuah pulau di Grand Line. Sebuah pulau dengan pilar-pilar batu tinggi yang tertutupi oleh salju dengan cuaca yang selalu berangin. Sebuah pulau yang mirip dengan pulau musim dingin. Baltigo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama '**Land of White Soil**' memiliki sebuah bangunan ―kalau bisa dibilang begitu.― tinggi yang tertutupi oleh salju. Gedung itu merupakan _main base_ dari _The Revolutionary Army_ yang dipimpin oleh ayah kandung Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon.

Dragon sendiri kini sedang duduk tenang sambil menyeruput teh yang dibawa Koala, salah satu anak buah andalannya. Dihadapannya, duduk seorang pria muda dengan topi ber-google yang sedang asik memain-mainkan sebuah yo-yo ditangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Sabo." Tanya Dragon pada pemuda yang memainkan yo-yo tadi.

Sabo menarik yo-yo-nya ketangannya. "Menarik sekali. Sesuai dugaanmu, Baltixe Kingdom memang terlibat dengan Underworld yang tengah marak di New World." Ucap Sabo.

"Heh. Jadi, apa kau sudah membereskannya?" Tanya Dragon pada tangan kanannya itu.

"Tenang saja Dragon-san, semua sudah beres. Berkas-berkas dan barang bukti sudah diamankan oleh Koala." Sabo tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah beristirahat kan? Aku punya misi baru untukmu." Ucap Dragon kemudian melempar sebuah kertas.

Sabo mengambil kertas itu kemudian membaca isinya. "Qlicche (Baca : Klayce.). Sebuah kelompok kriminal dicurigai menjadi pabrik senjata setelah mencuri semua persediaan Kairoseki di markas G-25 di North Blue?" Sabo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Dragon. "Apa itu Qlicche?" Tanyanya.

"Qlicche. Sebuah kelompok kriminal yang didirikan oleh Mark Qlicche. Mantan kepala pasukan G-25." Dragon memulai penjelasannya.

"Mantan?" Sabo mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Dia dikeluarkan dari Marine karena membela anaknya John Qlicche yang merupakan kapten bajak laut Votre." Jelas Dragon yang dibalas anggukan Sabo. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke North Blue untuk menyelidiki ini semua. Jika dia terbukti bersalah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Dragon menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"North Blue!? Ah… padahal aku ingin sedikit bersantai." Sabo menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima misi ini?" Tanya Dragon.

Sabo memijit keningnya. Sebuah misi ke North Blue. Perjalanan dari Baltigo ke North Blue memerlukan waktu 5 hari jika non-stop dengan kapal Revolutionary. Belum lagi proses penylidikan yang memakan waktu 1 hari atau lebih. Pertarungan yang dihadapi. Hah, ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat panjang. Sabo kemudian menatap Dragon dengan wajah malasnya. "Hah.. yasudahlah. Lagipula aku bosan bermain di Baltigo terus. Aku akan membawa Koala." Ucap Sabo kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajak Koala heh?" Dragon menyeringai. "Apa kau?" Dragon memasang tampang menyelidik.

Tubuh Sabo mengejang. "Eh! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Sabo menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Aku tidak ada mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya." Seringai Dragon semakin melebar. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Eh! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! Sudah! Aku harus buru-buru!" Ucap Sabo panik kemudian mengambil pipa disampingnya kemudian keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

"**Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?**" Denden Mushi didepan Dragon tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aku tidak bisa Ivankov. Dia pasti akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Jadi aku member misi jangka panjang untuknya." Ucap Dragon memandang pintu yang tadi dibanting Sabo.

"**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Google-boy jika dia tahu saudaranya hendak dieksekusi.**" Ucap Ivankov melalui Denden Mushi tadi.

"Aku yang akan memberitahu semuanya padanya sepulangnya dia dari West Blue." Ucap Dragon. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mau keluar dari Impel Down?" Tanyanya lagi.

"**Aku tidak bisa! Para okama ditempat ini butuh seorang pemimpin! Belum ada yang bisa mengganti posisiku dan Inazuma. Lagipula, berapa kali harus kukatakan, okama itu― Kecya. **(Suara Denden Mushi ditutup.)" Dragon langsung saja menutup Denden Mushinya. Tentu dia tak mau membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mendengar deklarasi Ivankov yang sangat menjijikkan itu.

Dragon kemudian berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan menyelimuti Baltigo. 'Gomenasai. Sabo.'

―**Χ―**

**[Kurama.]**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang diatas kepala 'Kurama'. Saat ini dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke Impel Down. Sebuah penjara yang konon katanya tak ada seorangpun yang dapat lolos dari sana kecuali sang legendaris, Kinjishi no Shiki.

Naruto berfikir, jika dia ingin ke penjara nomor satu milik Sekai Seifu itu, dia harus mendapatkan informasi mengenai isi penjara itu. Naruto sudah mencoba bertanya pada Shanks dan krunya tapi pengetahuan kru Akagami akan penjara itu sangatlah minim. Jika ingin mengetahui seluk beluk Impel Down, Naruto harus bertanya pada seseorang yang ada kaitannya dengan Sekai Seifu. Bagaimana dengan Garp? Vice-Admiral itu pasti sedang disibukkan dengan rapat persiapan perang, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Naruto menelepon kakekknya itu saat tengah rapat dengan para petinggi Marine?

Garp, CORET!

Sichibukai?

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum senang. Sebuah bola lampu komikal tiba-tiba saja tercipta diatas kepalanya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Naruto langsung saja mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi di kantongnya kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"**Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru… Purupurupuru…**"

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditelepon. Tak lama, mata Denden Mushi itu terbuka kemudian menatap Naruto dengan mata kuningnya.

"**Ada apa, Naruto?**"

"Etto.. Mihawk-san, aku mau pergi ke Impel Down. Bisa kau beritahu aku segala informasi yang kau punya tentang tempat itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan Grogi.

"**Hehhh..**" tampak menghela nafas. "**Kau tak pernah bisa membuat orang tenang yah? Biar kutebak, kau ingin mengambil bocah api itu kan?**" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "**Hah, kalau kau bukan murid Akagami mungkin aku tak mau membantumu.**" Naruto tersenyum grogi mendengar perkataan Mihawk. "**Baiklah, dengar ini baik-baik.**" Mihawk memulai penjelasannya.

"**Kurasa kau tidak memerlukan penjelasan umumnya. Jadi kita mulai dengan cara masuk. Impel Down terletak ditengah-tengah Calm Belt. Satu-satunya cara masuk ke sana adalah dengan melewati Tarai Current. Kurasa kau sudah tahu cara memasukinya.**" Jelas Mihawk.

"Tarrai Current ya? Sebuah arus penghubung antara 3 aset Sekai Seifu. Akurasa aku bisa melewatinya." Naruto menggumam kemudian memandang Denden Mushi tadi. "Terus?"

"**Impel Down mempunyai 6 tingkatan penjara. Setiap tingkatan memiliki jenis siksaan yang berbeda-beda. Semakin kebawah, tingkatan akan semakin tinggi yang berarti level siksaan dan Bounty para tahanan akan lebih tinggi juga.**" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Mihawk.

"**Tingkat pertama. Guren Jigoku **(**Teratai Neraka**)**. Disini merupakan tempat para tahanan yang memiliki Bounty rendah atau tidak memiliki Bounty sama sekali. Yang harus kau waspadai disini, yaitu sebuah hutan dengan Kenju **(**Pohon Pedang**) **dan Haribarisou **(**Jarum Rumput**)** yang sangat berbahaya. Untuk turun kelevel 2, kau harus mencari lubang ditengah hutan ini.**"

Naruto sweatdropped. 'Baru level satu sudah semengerikan itu…' Dia membatin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"**Tingkat kedua. Moujuu Jigoku **(**Neraka Binatang Liar**)**. Kusarankan, kau berhati-hati jika sudah memasuki tempat ini, disini merupakan sarangnya binatang buas. Untuk kelevel 3, kau harus mencari tangga yang menuruni area tersebut. Tapi berhati-hatilah, ada dua penjaga disini. Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak, tapi yang kutahu, mereka bernama Basilisk dan Sphinx.**"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"**Tingkat ketiga. Kiga Jigoku **(**Neraka Kelaparan**)**.** **Tak ada yang spesial di tingkat ini. Hanya saja, panas dari tingkat 4 membuat suhu di level ini sangat tinggi walau masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan tingkat 4. Caramu turun kelevel berikutnya, dengan mencari sebuah lubang ventilasi yang mengarah langsung kelevel 4. Hati-hati dengan lubang ventilasi ini, salah-salah, kau bisa langsung terbakar dan mati.**"

Naruto kembali sweatdropped. 'Sialan.. sebenarnya aku mau menyelamatkan Ace atau mau mati sih?' Batin Naruto gemetaran.

"**Yang keempat. Shounetsu Jigoku **(**Neraka Api**)**.** **Tidak ada monster atau hal berbahaya disini. Tapi, suhu ditempat ini sangatlah panas. Jika kau salah mendarat saat turun dari level 3, kau akan terbakar di area tengah penjara yang terdiri dari kolam darah mendidih. Cara untuk turun adalah dengan mencari pintu rahasia yang aku sendiri tidak tahu tempatnya. Hal yang harus kau waspada, inspektur penjara Impel Down, Magellan, berada disini.**"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Magellan? Siapa dia itu? Aku tidak mempunyai informasi apapun tentangnya."

Mihawk mendesah melalui Denden Mushinya. "**Yah, aku juga tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah pengguna Akuma no Mi tipe Paramecia, Doku Doku no Mi **(**Poison Poison Fruit, Buah Racun Racun.**)"

"Hmm.." Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Racun ya, berbahaya sekali. Lalu, bagaimana dengan tingkat kelima?"

"**Yang kelima. Gokkan Jigoku **(**Neraka Beku**)**. Suhu disini sangat berbeda jauh dengan tingkat diatasnya. Simpelnya, ini merupakan kulkas raksasa. Disini sangatlah dingin. Kudengar, banyak tahanan disini meninggal dengan kondisi tubuh membeku yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Disini juga merupakan sarang dari Wolf Unit. Mereka sangat ganas sampai-sampai mereka dipindahkan dari tempat asal mereka di level 2. Cara untuk turun ke level 6 adalah dengan melewati pintu diujung penjara.**"

"Baiklah." Naruto kemudian mencubit dagunya. "Yang terakhir?"

"**Yang terakhir. Mugen Jigoku **(**Neraka Abadi**)**. Disini adalah tempat orang-orang dengan eksistensi berbahaya bagi Sekai Seifu dipenjarakan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tingkat 6 ini.**"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"**Tak ada siksaan disini. Tidak seperti level-level sebelumnya, disini tak ada siksaan seperti suhu panas, dingin, monster atau sebagainya. Kudengar, selain adikmu, Jinbei dan Crocodile juga dipenjara disana.**" Mihawk mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, Mihawk-san, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto hendak menutup Denden Mushi sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya "**Hati-hatilah, Naruto.**" Ucap Mihawk sebelum akhirnya Denden Mushi itu ditutup. "Baiklah."

Naruto kemudian menatap kapalnya. Dia tidak mungkin melewati Tarai Current dengan kapal seperti ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menapakkan tangannya ke kapal. Kemudian, sekumpulan kayu bergerak dan menyelubungi kapalnya. Kemudian, kapalnya berubah penampilan menjadi kapal standar Marine. Tempatnya sekarang cukup jauh dari Impel Down. Mungkin dia akan sampai disana saat sehari sebelum peperangan di Marineford. Itupun jika dia nonstop.

Naruto menghela nafas. Saat ini dia tidak boleh membuang waktu agar tidak tertinggal, dia harus secepatnya sampai di Impel Down. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Ace. Sudah cukup. Setelah Sabo meninggal, Naruto tak mau lagi kehilangan adikknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Naruto kemudian memandangi topi putihnya. Dia kemudian memakainya dan memandang lautan lepas. "Saatnya bergerak."

―**Χ―**

**[Sabaody Archipelago. Shakky Bar.]**

Seorang pria berambut putih tengah meneguk sebotol Whiskey. Pria itu memakai kaos hitam ketat yang menonjolkan otot-ototnya. Pria itu memakai kacamata untuk menstabilkan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai kabur karena usia. Pria yang memiliki luka di mata kanan itu tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita perokok yang tampaknya merupakan bartender ditempat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Rayleigh?" Tanya sang bartender pada pria berambut putih tadi yang diketahui bernama Rayleigh.

Rayleigh menutup koran yang dibacanya kemudian menaruhnya di meja. "Entahlah Shakky, situasi Sekai Seifu kini semakin panas saja." Ucapnya kemudian kembali meneguk Whiskey-nya.

Shakky menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku kasian pada Monkey-chan. Dia pasti takkan senang mendengar hal ini."

Rayleigh hanya menghela nafas. "Hah.. jika dia berniat ke Marineford atau Impel Down, kurasa hal itu sangat mustahil." Ucapnya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Katanya, Admiral Kizaru berkunjung ke kepulauan ini loh!" Ucap seorang pria pada temannya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, para Supernova itu sudah membuatku resah." Balas temannya yang lain.

Rayleigh melirik 2 pria tadi kemudian kembali meneguk Whiskey-nya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shakky.

"Heh… merepotkan saja. Aku akan melihat mereka dulu." Ucap Rayleigh kemudian berjalan keluar setelah menghabiskan Whiskey dan mengambil pedangnya.

―**Χ―**

**[Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 12.]**

"ADMIRALL!?" Semuanya tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Robin.

Kizaru yang telah tiba di arena pertempuran antara Mugiwara Ichimi vs Sentomaru dan Pacifista kini berdiri didekat Zoro kemudian memandang sang pemilik aliran Santoryuu itu. "Roronoa Zoro. Sang pemburu perompak. Bounty 120.000.000 Berry. Salah satu dari 11 Supernova." Kizaru memandang Zoro dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hhh…. Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Zoro lemas. Bekas pertarungannya dengan PX-4 dan serangan dari Beam sudah membuat tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Kenapa?" Kizaru melihat keadaan Zoro yang menyedihkan itu. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai hanya cukup satu serangan untuk merobohkanmu." Kizaru mengarahkan kakinya yang kini sudah bersinar, bersiap-siap untuk membunuh Zoro dengan lasernya.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Ucapnya.

Seluruh anggota Mugiwara memandang Zoro dengan khawatir. "HEII! LAKUKAN SESUATU! PRIA ITU JUGA PUNYA BEAMMM!" Ussop berteriak cemas. "ZORO BISA MATII!"

"ZORO!" Luffy berseru cemas pada nasib First-Mate-nya itu.

Ussop kemudian menembakki Kizaru namun semua tembakannya hanya menembus tubuh Kizaru. "Sialan! Kenapa gak kena!?" Ussop berteriak bingung.

Kaki Kizaru semakin berpendar terang.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menikamnya!" Brook berteriak panik sambil berusaha menebas dan menikam tubuh Kizaru. Namun sama seperti Ussop, semua serangan Brook hanya melewati tubuh Kizaru.

Kizaru tersenyum meremehkan. "Percuma! Aku memakan Pika-Pika no Mi, tipe Logia. Itu berarti, aku adalah manusia cahaya, kalian takkan bisa menyerangku." Ucap Kizaru dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Cepat lari Zoro!" Ucap Chopper.  
"Kau bisa mati!" Nami juga berteriak cemas.

Zoro hanya mampu mendengar teriakan cemas mereka. "Aku tak bisa, tubuhku…" Zoro hanya sanggup berbicara pelan. Tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun. "PERCUMA! DIA AKAN MATI!" Sanji berteriak.

Robin berusaha menarik tubuh Zoro dengan Hana-Hana no Mi-nya namun Kizaru memijak tubuh Zoro untuk menahan tubuh pengguna aliran Santoryuu itu. "Percuma, saatnya kau mati…" Kizaru menggumam pelan. Ketika laser dikakinya sudah siap, dengan cepat, Kizaru melesatkan kakinya kearah Zoro.

"ZOROOOO!"

**DUAKHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja Rayleigh menendang kaki laser Kizaru. Laser yang dilesakkan Kizaru langsung berpindah arah dan melesat kemudian menghancurkan bangunan yang dihantamnya. "Sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Rayleigh tersenyum.

Kizaru hanya memandang Rayleigh dengan tatapan malas. "Hah.. kenapa kau ada disini? Mei'o Rayleigh?"

"Jangan ganggu mereka!" Rayleigh memandang tajam Kizaru. "Karena sekarang… adalah era mereka!"

Luffy memandang Rayleigh sambil menangis. "PAMAN!"

Kizaru melesatkan lasernya kearah Rayleigh. "Kau melindungi mereka… apa kau masih seorang bajak laut?" Tanyanya.

**DRAKKK!**

Rayleigh menepis laser Kizaru dengan tangannya. "Kalau kau mau menghapus namaku dari daftar buronan, mungkin, aku bisa beristirahat." Gumamnya santai.

"Dosa bajak laut takkan bisa dihapus! Terutama bagi kalian, anak buah Roger!" Kizaru memutar badannya kemudian menyerang Rayleigh dengan kaki lasernya. Tetapi, Rayleigh masih mampu menepis tendangan cahaya Kizaru. "Untuk menangkapmu, ternyata kami memang harus mengerahkan armada yang lebih besar!" Ucapnya.

Kizaru kemudian terbang melesat kearah Robin dengan Ama no Murakumo-nya. Dengan secepat kilat, Kizaru berusaha menebas Robin. "Mengingatku!?" Tanyanya.

"ROBIN/ROBIN-CHAN!"

**TRANGG!**

Serangan Kizaru tiba-tiba saja terhenti akibat tangkisan dari pedang milik Rayleigh. "Aku yakin kalau kau takkan melepaskan mereka." Ucapnya. "Bukan begitu? Kizaru."

**DRUGHKKK!**

"Yang benar saja! Para Tenryuubito Mariejois pasti sangat marah kalau mereka semua tidak ditangkap." Kizaru memutar pedangnya. Kemudian dia berusaha menebas Rayleigh dari atas. "Jadi, jangan ganggu tugasku!"

Sanji hanya bisa mematung melihat pertarungan antara Rayleigh dan Kizaru. "Sudah kuduga pak tua itu bukan orang biasa!" gumamnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha menebasnya tapi tidak bisa!" Brook memandangi pedangnya kemudian memandang Rayleigh. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyentuh dan menghentikannya!?"

"SEMUANYA LARI!" Teriak Luffy. "TERIMAKASIH PAMAN!"

"Ya. Jaga diri kalian." Ucap Rayleigh yang masih beradu pedang dengan Kizaru.

Mugiwara Ichimi berlari menjauhi arena pertarungan. Kondisi mereka sudah sangat tak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertarung. Tak membiarkan mereka lari, Sentomaru dan PX-1 langsung saja mengejar para bajak laut itu.

**BLARRR!**

Pacifista itu berhasil melumpuhkan Brook dengan Beamnya. Kini, satu persatu dari Mugiwara Ichimi mulai jatuh. Brook, kemudian Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, mereka semua sudah terkapar terkena serangan dari Sentomaru dan PX-1. Chopper kontan saja berlari kearah Sentomaru kemudian memakan Rumble Ballnya.

"YAMERO! CHOPPER!" Teriak Robin.

Chopper langsung saja berubah jadi bentuk monsternya dan menyerang PX-1. Hantaman Chopper berhasil mementalkan PX-1 dan Sentomaru. Tak mau kalah, PX-1 langsung mengumpulkan laser dan bersiap menembak Chopper sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Tunggu, PX-1."

Ussop yang sudah bangkit melihat ke asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Bartholomew Kuma sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "A-A-ADA LAGI!" Teriaknya ketakutan.

Zoro kemudian berdiri menghadap Kuma dengan pandangan tajam. 'Dia. Yang asli!' Batin Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." Kuma memulai pembicaraan. "Kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya.

Zoro hanya membalas dengan dingin. "Ya. Berkatmu.."

"Kalau berlibur…" Kuma membuka sarung tangannya. "Kau ingin kemana?"

**PLOP!**

Secara misterius, tiba-tiba saja Zoro menghilang setelah terkena tangan Kuma. "Loh, Zoro!?" Ussop kebingungan.

"RORONOA!" Teriak Rayleigh.

Tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan mereka, Kuma langsung melesat kearah Mugiwara Ichimi. Kuma langsung saja menyentuh mereka satu persatu dan menghilangkan mereka. Mulai dari Brook, Ussop, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper. Mereka semua hilang satu-persatu.

Luffy yang melihat Kuma melesat kearah Robin berteriak dengan keras. "ROBIN! LARILAH!"

"Luffy!" Robin sempat menyebut nama Luffy namun, **PLOP! **Robin juga menghilang.

Luffy tertunduk. "Kenapa?" Dia meninju-ninju tanah. "KENAPA TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG DAPAT KUSELAMATKANN!"

Kuma memandangi Luffy. "Kita takkan bertemu lagi." Dan **PLOP! **Luffy menjadi orang terakhir yang menghilang secara misterius.

Hari itu, di Grove 12, Kepulauan Sabaody, Kelompok Bajak Laut Monkey D. Luffy, disapu bersih…

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford, 2 Hari Kemudian.]**

Diruangan rapat, semua para petinggi Marine dari berbagai divisi, berkumpul disatu ruangan untuk membahas tentang persiapan perang antara Marine dan Shirohige Kaizoku yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi.

Sengoku, selaku Fleet Admiral di kesatuan Marine memandang ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan semuanya berkumpul. "Jadi, semua sudah ada disini?" Tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari semua pimpinan.

"Baiklah, pertama, aku ingin tahu kesiapan dari para pasukan G-1 sampai G-30. Bagaimana kesiapan kalian?" Tanya Sengoku.

Salah seorang petinggi berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Sengoku. "Ha'i! Saya, Fugai dari pasukan G-2 mewakili semua pasukan 'G' melaporkan bahwa semua pasukan masih dalam persiapan. Menurut data terakhir, persiapan sudah mencapai angka 87% dan diprediksi akan siap 2 hari kedepan." Lapornya.

Sengoku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk. Teruskan kerja kalian." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, selain Shirohige dan aliansinya, adakah orang lain yang berpotensi menjadi musuh kita dalam perang kali ini?" Tanyanya.

Semua orang saling pandang sampai seseorang menginterupsi mereka. "Ada."

Semua orang memandangi asal suara. Sengoku memasang ekspresi serius kemudian bertanya. "Siapa orang yang kau maksud? Akainu."

Akainu menghembuskan asap cerutunya. "Aku punya 2 kemungkinan. Pertama, Akagami. Dia diketahui memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Shirohige ataupun Hiken no Ace. Tapi, kita bisa bernafas lega karena menurut informasi, dia tengah dalam perselisihan dengan Yonkou Kaidou." Jelas Akainu.

"Baiklah." Sengoku mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan kedua?" Tanyanya.

Akainu memandang Sengoku. "Seorang pemuda, bernama Namikaze D. Naruto." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Kizaru dan Garp sedikit tersentak.

"Hm? Siapa Naruto ini? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar namanya." Sengoku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, aku juga tak tahu pasti. Yang kutahu, dia merupakan murid dari Akagami. Soal kemampuan, silahkan tanya pada Borsalino. Dia pernah melawannya." Ucapnya.

Semua mata beralih pada seorang pria bersetelan kuning. Merasa diperhatikan, pria tersebut bicara, "Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Kizaru.

Sengoku hanya menghela nafasnya. "Heh.. kau sudah tahu kan? Jelaskan sekarang juga." Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku malas." Ucap Kizaru yang membuat semuanya Sweatdropped. "Tapi, karena ini penting, yasudahlah.." Ucap Kizaru kemudian memasang mode serius.

"Namikaze D. Naruto. Yang kutahu, secara umum dia merupakan murid dari Akagami no Shanks dan merupakan kakak dari Hiken no Ace dan Mugiwara no Luffy." Kizaru memulai penjelasannya.

"Dulu, aku pernah melawannya sekali. Tepatnya 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Sakazuki yang kesal karena gagal menangkap Akuma no Ko dari Ohara memerintahkanku untuk mengejarnya ke pulau Sahara. Saat itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Diusianya yang masih sekitar 14 tahunan itu, dia mampu mendesakku bahkan memukulku 2 kali. Yah, walaupun dia bukan tandinganku sih…" Semua yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak minus Garp yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bayangkan, betapa mengerikan kekuatannya itu. Ditambah lagi, selama 11 tahun menghilang, dia kembali dan menjadi murid dari seorang Akagami. Silahkan kalian tebak sendiri kekuatannya." Ucap Kizaru dengan nada malasnya.

Salah satu petinggi, Momonga ―Vice Admiral― mengangkat tangannya. "Kizaru-san, apa sebenarnya kekuatan dari Naruto ini? Apa dia itu pengguna Akuma no Mi?" Tanyanya.

Kizaru mengangguk. "Ya, dia merupakan pengguna Akuma no Mi. Dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi, menciptakan, mengontrol berbagai jenis kayu. Dia bahkan mampu membuat Bokken yang mampu mengimbangi Ama no Murakumo-ku." Ucap Kizaru yang kembali membuat semuanya semakin terbelalak.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Kizaru-san. Bokken mampu menandingi Ama no Murakumo? Itu mustahil! Akuma no Mi macam apa itu!?" Tanya Momonga lagi.

Kizaru menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang kutahu, dia memberinya nama, **Moku Moku no Mi**, dan yang kutahu, tipenya adalah logia." Kizaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Semua orang diruangan itu ―Minus Garp― membelalakkan matanya. Seorang pria dengan kemampuan Akuma no Mi. Diusia 14 tahun, mampu mendaratkan 2 pukulan pada seorang Kizaru. Admiral yang terkenal di seluruh dunia karena reflek dan kecepatannya! Kini, dia kembali sebagai murid yang dilatih khusus oleh salah satu Yonkou!? Terlalu mengerikan untuk membayangkan kekuatannya sekarang.

Sengoku mengangguk kearah Kizaru kemudian memasang pose serius. "Baiklah, jadi sedikit dari kemampuan musuh sudah kita ketahui, dan kita tahu kalau dia merupakan Logia. Jadi, Busoshoku Haki sangat dibutuhkan disini." Sengoku menghela nafasnya. "Nah, untuk kalian, boleh bubar. Persiapkan segala kebutuhan perang. Ingat, kita wajib menang kali ini!" Ucapnya tegas.

"Ya!" Dan satu-persatu petinggi mulai keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisahkan Sengoku, Garp, dan Otsuru.

―**Χ―**

Sekarang suasana di ruang rapat menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun orang diruangan itu selain 3 legenda Marine. Sengoku, Otsuru, Garp. Mungkin pembicaraan yang akan dilakukan sangatlah penting sampai semuanya harus keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan Sengoku memerintahkan agar semua Denden Mushi pengintai diruangan ini dinonaktifkan.

"Jadi," Sengoku memandang Garp dengan intens. "Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tanyanya.

Garp menghela nafasnya. "Hah, kau dan Tsuru-chan sudah tahu kan? Dia cucuku." Ucapnya malas.

Otsuru menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Siapa Naruto ini sebenarnya? Setahuku, kau hanya punya 2 cucu." Ucapnya.

Garp melirik kearah Sengoku kemudian Otsuru bergantian sebelum dia menghela nafas. "Hah, sebenarnya, aku mempunyai 4 orang cucu. Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, hanya Luffy-lah cucu kandungku, sedangkan yang lainnya adalah cucu angkatku." Ucapnya.

"Terus?"

"Sebenarnya, Naruto tak pernah berniat untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut ataupun seorang kriminal. Dia sangat menyayangi ketiga adiknya. Bahkan, saat mendengar salah satu adiknya tewas akibat perbuatan Tenryuubito, dia langsung meneleponku untuk meminta ijin menghancurkan Mariejois. Hahaha!" Garp tertawa.

"Dia sangat menyayangi ketiga adiknya. Segala hal ia lakukan untuk adiknya. Bahkan membunuh para Tenryuubito sekalipun. Tekadnya itu, itulah yang membuatnya sangat kuat." Garp tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sengoku dan Otsuru hanya tertegun mendengar penuturan Garp. "Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya, kita harus berjumpa dan bertempur." Garp memasang wajah serius.

.

.

"Dimedan perang.."

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Yah, Terimakasih Buat Kalian Semua Yang Sudah Berbaik Hati Mereview Fic Ini! Chapter Kali Ini, Alur Masih Turun. Chapter Depan, Baru Masuk Arc Impel Down..**

**Maaf Untuk Keterlambatan Update. Padahal, Chapter 5 Sudah Siap Pada Hari Minggu. Tapi Saya Ga Sempat Untuk Update. Jadilah Akhirnya Update Molor Sampai Hari Selasa…  
Di Chapter Depan, [MUNGKIN] Naruto Bakalan Jumpa Kedua Adiknya.**

**Oke! Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 6!**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh Kok! ^^**


	6. Impel Down

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**A/N : Pertama-tama, sebelum membaca chapter 6, ijinkan saya mengucapkan :**

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1435 H  
Minal Aidin Wal Faid'zin**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin!**

**Walau terlambat, Gapapa Kan? Daripada Enggak Sama Sekali? :v**

**Chapter 6 : **Impel Down.

**BRUSSHHHH!**

"UWAA―! Monster lautnya datang lagi!"

Sebuah kapal tengah berlayar tepat disebelah lautan berbahaya, Calm Belt. Kapal tersebut memiliki desain seperti sirkus dengan dominasi warna merah muda. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa layar serta sebuah Jolly Roger berpola tengkorak dengan riasan ala badut. Dengan kepala kapal yang berbentuk gajah, kapal itu adalah Big Top. Sebuah kapal yang dimiliki seorang bajak laut legendaris, Douke no Buggy serta aliansinya Alvida.

Seorang pria dengan dandanan seperti domba hanya menatap Sea King yang melompat tadi dengan pandangan cemas. "Berbahaya sekali! Jika monster itu melihat kita, berakhirlah sudah!" Ucap pria itu ―Mohji― dengan nada takut.

"**RAWR!**" Seekor singa disebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan mengaum dengan nada ketakutan.

"Semoga saja dia tidak melihat kita." Seorang pria dengan dandanan unik, rambut hitam dengan aksen hijau juga menatap monster tadi dengan raut wajah cemas.

**BRUSHHHH!**

"Hah, untung dia sudah pergi." Pria berambut hitam kehijauan tadi ―Cabaji― menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dia menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kita sudah bertindak terlalu jauh…" Cabaji mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Jadi, menurutku kita harus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Alvida-neesan?" Tanya Cabaji pada wanita dibelakangnya yang diketahui bernama Alvida.

Alvida menatap segerombolan pria + seekor singa dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kalian sendiri bukan yang berniat ketempat ini?" Ucap Alvida. "Lagipula, kalian juga telah menghabiskan uang banyak untuk membeli Eternal Pose itu kan?" Tanyanya.

"I-itu kan karena kami berniat untuk menyelamatkan Buggy Senchō, yang sedang dipenjara di Impel Down.." Ucap Mohji.

Semua kru termasuk sang singa terharu mendengar ucapan Mohji kemudian menangis bersama-sama. "HUWEEEE!"

Alvida yang melihat tingkah seluruh kru Buggy hanya menyeringai meremehkan kemudian menatap Calm Belt yang tepat berada disebelah arus yang dilalui kapal mereka. "Hmph! Lihatlah, lautan disebelah kalian itu. Calm Belt, sarang dari para monster laut. Apa kalian yakin kita dapat melewatinya dengan kapal ini?" Alvida mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kru Buggy. "Yang bisa bertahan disini hanyalah kapal milik Marine. Lagipula, Gerbang Keadilan yang merupakan pintu masuk Impel Down takkan bisa dilalui oleh kita, Bajak Laut." Ucapnya dengan nada santainya.

Mohji menatap Alvida dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin! Maksudmu, kita tak bisa kesana?" Mohji memasang wajah khawatir. "Jika kita tidak kesana, Buggy Senchō akan mati!" Ucap Mohji panik.

Cabaji mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mohji. "Itu benar! Dan kami juga harus menyelamatkan teman baru kami, Ace-kun!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"**RAWR!**" Singa tadi mengaum seakan membenarkan perkataan dari dua makhluk aneh tadi.

Mohji menatap singa tadi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Richie! Tak kusangka kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kapten!" Ucapnya terharu.

"**RAWRR!**" Singa yang diketahui bernama Richie itu menangis sembari membayangkan sepotong ayam.

Alvida memandang keluar kapal. "Impel Down adalah penjara terkuat didunia. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil keluar dari penjara itu." Alvida kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya, kalian harus melupakan ambisi kalian itu.. Hanya sebuah keajaiban saja yang dapat mengeluarkan Douke no Buggy dari tempat itu." Ucap Alvida.

Seluruh kru + Richie memukul lantai dek kemudian bersujud sambil menangis. "Itu tidak benar! Buggy Senchō tak bisa mati seperti ini." Ucap Mohji sambil menangis.

"Dia benar! Kami telah berjanji untuk melindungi Kapten, sampai kami menemukan sesuatu yang kami cari-cari." Cabaji mengambil poster buronan Buggy dan menatapnya dengan terharu. "CAPTAIN JOHN TREASURE!"

"Buggy Senchō!" Seluruh kru termasuk Richie memegang masing-masing poster buronan Buggy dan menatapnya dengan terharu sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mohji menatap Richie sambil tersenyum walau masih menangis. "Wah! Kau ini benar-benar seekor singa yang penuh kasih ya!" Ucapnya.

"**RRRRRRRR!**" Richie menggeram sedih sambil membayangkan sepiring nasi.

Mendengar ucapan Mohji, seluruh kru memeluk Richie sambil menangis. "RICHIE―!"

"Heh―" Alvida menghela nafas. "Lakukanlah sesuka kalian!"

Cabaji menatap Alvida dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Baiklah! Lihat saja, Bajak Laut Buggy terkenal dengan kesetiaannya pada sang kapten! Walau ke Impel Down atau ujung dunia sekalipun, kami akan menyelamatkan Kapten Buggy! Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku!" Ucap Cabaji lantang yang diikuti teriakan dan auman lantang dari semua temannya.

"Terserah! Tapi akulah yang berkuasa disini." Alvida berjalan menjauhi kumpulan makhluk aneh itu. "Kalian bisa meninggalkan kapal ini." Ucap Alvida dengan tenang.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH―!?" Seluruh kru Buggy berteriak kebingungan. "Ti- tidak bisa! Ini adalah kapal milik Buggy Senchō!" Ucap Mohji membela teman-temannya.

Alvida menodongkan Gada Besinya kearah kru Buggy. "Tapi, Buggy tidak ada disini bukan!?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Kurasa kau benar." Ucap Mohji.

Alvida kemudian meletakkan gadanya vertikal terbalik yang menyebabkan retakan kecil pada dek kapal kemudian menjadikan gagangnya sebagai tumpuan dagu. "Jika kalian pergi kesana, kalian pasti mati. Sayang sekali jika kapal ini hancur bersama kalian." Alvida kemudian menatap sebuah sekoci dipinggir kapal. "Kalian boleh mengejar Buggy kemanapun dengan sekoci itu." Ucap Alvida.

"EH!" Seluruh kru tersentak.

Mereka kemudian membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi. Jika dengan sekoci, mereka terpaksa mendayung untuk melewati Calm Belt. Jika mendayung, tentu akan menimbulkan suara dan gemeriak air. Jika gemeriak air tercipta di Calm Belt, tentu itu akan mengundang Sea King yang akan langsung menelan mereka semua, BULAT-BULAT!

Alvida yang melihat ekspresi pucat mereka menyeringai kecil. "Yah, mungkin kalian akan mati sebelum sampai di Impel Down." Ucapnya yang membuat seluruh kru Buggy memelototkan matanya sejauh mungkin(?).

Seluruh kru Buggy tiba-tiba saja melesat kepinggir kapal kemudian memasang posisi hormat sambil menghadap lautan Calm Belt. "Buggy Senchō! Terimakasih atas segalanya!" Mohji berteriak keras sambil memasang pose hormat ditambah dengan air mata yang mengalir bak air terjun.

"Kami takkan melupakan jasa-jasamu!" Cabaji mengikuti Mohji.

"Kami berdoa kau diterima disisinya!"  
"Sayonara―!"

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya!"

"**RAWR!**" Richie mengaum sambil menangis.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Richie." Ucap Mohji menenangkan Richie.

Alvida yang melihat orang-orang tadi hanya sweatdropped. 'Heh, terkenal akan kesetiaannya yah? Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki kru seperti mereka, Douke no Buggy.' Batin Alvida cengo.

Namun, seluruh kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh para kru Buggy terhenti seketika ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran dari seseorang. Mereka melihat kebagian kiri kapal dan melihat seorang pria tinggi yang mengendarai sepeda diatas laut dengan sebuah jalur putih.

"NANI! MARINE!?" Teriak seluruh kru Buggy terkejut melihat pria dengan jubah keadilan itu.  
Pria berbaju biru tadi melirik kesamping. "Hm? Bajak laut?" Gumamnya.

Sementara Alvida yang melihat pria bersepeda tadi hanya membelalakkan matanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu? Seorang pria yang sangat terkenal. Salah satu dari tiga orang admiral Marine. Seorang admiral dengan julukan, "A-Aokiji!" Tebak Alvida.

Cabaji dan kru Buggy lainnya hanya memelototkan matanya menatap Alvida. "APA!? ADMIRAL AOKIJI!?" Teriak mereka ketakutan.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang admiral Marine disini?" Mohji kemudian mengangkat senjatanya. "Semuanya, tembak!" Mohji memerintahkan kru lain menembak.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Timah panas dikeluarkan dengan cepat dari mulut pistol saat Mohji dan kru lainnya menarik pelatuk pistol masing-masing. Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti mata, peluru pistol itu melesat kearah pria berambut keriting itu. Namun, saat hampir mengenai sang Admiral, tiba-tiba saja muncul dinding putih yang menghentikan laju peluru tadi.

Aokiji hanya menghela nafasnya. "Hah, aku kan tidak ada menyerang. Kenapa kalian menyerangku?" Tanyanya.

Alvida mengangkat gada besinya, berusaha mengintimidasi Aokiji. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Tanya Alvida.

"Hm?" Aokiji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf mengganggumu nona manis, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down." Ucap Aokiji.

"Impel Down?"

Aokiji menepuk kepalanya. "Ah! Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu hal ini pada kalian! Tapi, yasudahlah, aku pergi dulu yah!" Ucapnya kemudian mengayuh sepedanya.

Alvida menatap Aokiji dengan pandangan waspada. Setelah melihat Aokiji bergerak menjauh dan memasuki Calm Belt, barulah dia menurunkan gada besinya dan menghela nafas tenang. "Hah, apa yang dilakukannya?" Ucap Alvida menggigit jarinya.

**BRUSSHHHH!**

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat seekor Sea King yang berbentuk belut berkepala elang tiba-tiba muncul dan hendak memakan Aokiji. "UWAA! DIA AKAN DIMAKAN!" Teriak para kru Buggy.

Alvida hanya menatap mereka malas. "Hah, dia takkan mati semudah itu. Ingat, dia itu admiral." Ucapnya.

Dan benar saja. Saat hendak memakan Aokiji, Sea King tadi tiba-tiba mati tertusuk sebuah tombak putih raksasa. Dan Aokiji pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Impel Down. Dan, seluruh kru Buggy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang Admiral.

―**Χ―**

Dilautan Calm Belt, sebuah kapal Marine bergerak dengan tenang. Kapal itu adalah kapal yang beberapa hari lalu berlayar dari sebuah pulau di Calm Belt, Amazon Lily. Kapal yang dimiliki Vice-Admiral Momonga itu membawa seorang Sichibukai. Kaizoku Jotei, Boa Hancock yang tanpa diketahui sang Vice-Admiral juga membawa seorang buronan bernilai 300.000.000 Berry, kapten bajak laut Mugiwara. Monkey D. Luffy.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down atas permintaan Hancock sebelum dirinya berkumpul dengan Sichibukai lain untuk persiapan peperangan. Momonga yang merasa sudah mendekati gerbang keadilan, langsung saja menelepon menara pusat untuk meminta ijin pembukaan gerbang.

Dikapal itu, salah satu anak buah Momonga sedang meneropongi sebuah kapal yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari kapal mereka. "Vice-Admiral Momonga! Saya melihat sebuah kapal bajak laut!" Ucapnya.

"Ya! Saya juga melihatnya!" Ucap teman sang prajurit.

Prajurit tadi meenajamkan teropongnya untuk melihat Jolly Roger yang dimiliki bajak laut tadi. "Hm? Kelihatannya Jolly Roger itu tak asing." Gumamnya. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana yah?" Ucapnya bingung sambil berusaha mengingat.

Momonga melirik sesaat kemudian menghela nafas. " Tak usah diperdulikan! Jika kalian saja tidak dapat mengingatnya, itu berarti mereka bukanlah ancaman!" Ucap Momonga.

"Yang penting sekarang, kita harus segera mencapai tujuan!" Tambah Momonga kemudian mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi.

"Ha'i!" Ucap para prajurit.

"Ini Momonga. Marine-code G-1-0-0-6-6-0. Kami sudah memasuki Tarrai Current dan dalam perjalanan menuju Impel Down. Meminta ijin untuk membuka gerbang!" Ucap Momonga.

"**Ijin diterima.**" Denden Mushi ditangannya berbicara. "**Gerbang keadilan akan dibuka 10 menit lagi.**"

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang keadilan samar-samar terlihat melalui pekatnya kabut dan akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan lambang Sekai Seifu. "Vice-Admiral Momonga! Kita telah tiba di Impel Down!" Lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya!"  
"Baik pak!"

Sementara itu, Luffy yang mengintip dari balik jendela kapal hanya bisa melihat siluet bangunan raksasa yang tampak menyeramkan itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. 'Jadi, inikah penjara terkuat di dunia?' Batin Luffy.

Kapal milik Momonga melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Saat memasuki gerbang keadilan, muncul beberapa kapal perang lain yang mengiringi jalan kapal Momonga. Berusaha menutup celah bagi siapapun yang hendak melewati gerbang keadilan.

Akhirnya, kabut mulai menipis. Memperlihatkan sebuah bangunan raksasa yang terbuat dari bebatuan besar. Dengan desain seperti benteng, penjara terkuat didunia. Impel Down.

Salah seorang anak buah Momonga kemudian maju dan memberi hormat pada Momonga. "Kita sudah memasuki area Impel Down! Kapal akan bergerak secara perlahan! Sebentar lagi, kita akan segera sampai di pintu masuk Impel Down!" Lapornya.

Momonga mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Panggil Hancock sekarang juga!" Perintahnya.

Salah seorang anak buah memberi hormat. "Baik!" Kemudian dia berlari menuju kamar Hancock (dan Luffy). "Hancock-dono! Kita sudah sampai!" Ucapnya sopan.

"Aku akan segera keluar!" Ucap Hancock.

Luffy masih melihat suasana Impel Down. Dia agak sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya kapal perang ditempat ini. "Ada apa ini? Bahkan kapal perang disini melebihi saat Buster Call." Gumamnya.

Hancock mengangguk pelan mendengar gumaman Luffy. "Wajar saja. Ini adalah tempat paling berbahaya di dunia. Tak aneh jika penjagaannya ketat." Ucap Hancock.

"Kau bilang, kau pernah menyaksikan sendiri Buster Call itu?" Tanya Hancock yang dibalas anggukan Luffy.

"Aku pernah dengar rumor tentang itu." Hancock memegang dagunya. "Sepengetahuanku, lima orang Vice-Admiral akan melakukan penyerangan pada target. Itu adalah serangan penghabisan Marine." Ucap Hancock.

Luffy mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Hancock dan kembali menatap Impel Down. "Jadi, Ace berada ditempat ini?" Tanyanya.

"Kemungkinan dia berada jauh dibawah. Mungkin Level 5." Jawab Hancock.

"Begitukah?"

―**Χ―**

"Vice-Admiral Momonga sudah memasuki Impel Down! Segera tutup gerbangnya!" Ucap seorang pasukan.

Perlahan, gerbang keadilan mulai tertutup. Namun, samar-samar, Momonga melihat sesuatu yang melesat kearah mereka. "Hm? Apa itu?"

Tak lama, siluet itu akhirnya terlihat seutuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Aokiji mengayuh sepeda sekuat tenaga demi menghindari kejaran 10 Sea Kings dibelakangnya. "EHHH! AOKIJI!?" Teriak semua Marine sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Hah-hah! TUNGGU! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Teriak Aokiji panik.

"**GROOOARR!**"

"GKYAA!" Aokiji dengan panic mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai menciptakan asap di jalur putihnya.

"CEPATLAH! AOKIJI-SAN!" Teriak seluruh Marine khawatir.

**DUMM!**

Akhirnya, gerbang keadilan tertutup sempurna sesaat setelah Aokiji melewatinya. Kemudian, Aokiji menarik rem sepedanya membuat sepedanya berhenti mendadak disebelah dermaga akibat cakramnya rem sepeda itu.

Momonga, Hancock yang sudah berada di dermaga, Marine, serta seluruh staf Impel Down hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop massal melihat tingkah Aokiji yang kini memangku tangannya di stang sepeda dengan nafas yang memburu dan terengah-engah. Bahkan Marine dan staf Impel Down yang tadi memuja-muja kedatangan Hancock pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Seorang Marine yang pertama kali sadar dari cengo massal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Namun niatnya dihentikan oleh Aokiji yang mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat tahan.

"Nanti… ambil.. hosh.. hah.. nafas… hah.. dul.. hosh.. lu…" Ucap Aokiji dengan terengah-engah yang kembali membuat semua orang disitu cengo dan kembali sweatdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aokiji menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. "Phuhh…. Baiklah, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Emm.. yang tadi itu?" Tanya salah satu Marine masih dengan sweatdrop.

Aokiji hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasang wajah santai. "Entah, mereka tiba-tiba mengejarku. Untung saja gerbang keadilan ini dalam keadaan terbuka." Ucapnya santai.

Aokiji mengingat kejadian barusan. Pertama, dia hanya bersepeda dengan kecepatan biasa sampai dia bertemu dengan kru Buggy. Namun tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh seekor Sea King. Dia membunuh Sea Kings tadi namun ternyata darah dari Sea King itu memancing Sea King lainnya naik ke permukaan kemudian mengejarnya.

"Sokka." Momonga memijit dagunya. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari? Bukankah anda harus menghadiri rapat untuk persiapan perang? Dan lagi, tidak biasanya anda menggunakan sepeda." Momonga menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan karena tingkah sang Admiral.

Aokiji menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Garp-san. Aku kemari untuk melihat tahanan spesial kita, Portgas D. Ace." Ucap Aokiji yang membuat Hancock dan Luffy yang bersembunyi sedikit menegang. "Kalo soal sepeda ini, Fleet Admiral pasti takkan mengijinkanku kemari menggunakan kapal perang, jadi aku diam-diam saja naik sepeda." Ucap Aokiji yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu kembali sweatdrop.

Aokiji menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Hancock disebelah Momonga. "Hm? Kaizoku Jotei? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Tanya Aokiji pada Momonga.

Momonga kemudian melirik kearah Hancock. "Dia? Kebetulan sekali, dia juga hendak mengunjungi Hiken no Ace." Ucapnya.

Aokiji menajamkan pandangannya pada Hancock yang membuat ratu Kuja itu sedikit berkeringat tak nyaman. Kemudian pandangan Aokiji melunak. "Oh. Yasudah." Aokiji kemudian menaiki dermaga kemudian bersama Momonga dan Hancock berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang! Aokiji-san! Vice-Admiral Momonga! HANCOCK-SWAAMMMAAA!" Ucap seluruh pasukan dengan nada aneh plus mata berbentuk hati saat mereka menyebut nama Hancock.

"CANTIK SEKALI―!"

"DIA LEBIH CANTIK DARI YANG KUBAYANGKAN!"

"SUNGGUH KECANTIKAN YANG TIADA BATAS!"

"BERAPA KEKUATAN KECANTIKANNYA ITU!? 1000 Watt? 1.000.000 WATT!?"

Para prajurit terus berteriak-teriak gaje pada Hancock. Sang Sichibukai yang diteriaki tersebut tentu saja kesal. Menurutnya, yang pantas menyanjungnya adalah Luffy seorang! "Apa-apaan mereka itu?" Desis Hancock sembari melihat kearah kerumunan prajurit yang masih teriak-teriak. "Boleh aku mengutuk mereka?" Tanyanya.

Aokiji hanya memasang tampang tak peduli sementara Momonga hanya menghela nafas. "Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Marine tak dapat menerima penghinaan seperti itu lagi." Ucap Momonga sembari mengingat kejadian dimana Hancock mengutuk semua anak buahnya.

Kemudian, Momonga menolehkan kepala dan melihat Hancock. "Kita sudah sampai di pintu masuk." Ucapnya. "Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Impel Down merupakan sebuah area terlarang, bahkan bagi Sichibukai sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, saat kau masuk, kau harus mengenakan borgol Kairoseki." Ucap Momonga.

"Serta menjalani pemeriksaan keamanan di seluruh tubuhmu. Kami takkan bisa membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja tanpa pengawasan ketat." Tambah Momonga.

Hancock yang mendengar itu langsung memberi isyarat pada Luffy yang bersembunyi dibalik mantelnya. 'Luffy, mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan saat kita masuk.' Bisik Hancock dengan sangat pelan.

'Kita pikirkan nanti saja!' Balas Luffy dari dalam.

Hancock kemudian memandang Momonga. "Baiklah, itu tidak masalah." Ucapnya setenang mungkin, berusaha untuk meminimalisir segala bentuk kecurigaan.

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruangan didalam Impel Down, terlihat sesosok pria dengan wujud aneh sedang memegang sebuah Denden Mushi. "Apa? Douke no Buggy melarikan diri dari selnya?" Tanya figur tadi. "Apa dia seorang pengguna Devil Fruit?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sesaat sebelum orang yang ditelepon menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tadi, ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pria tadi melirik kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang kehijauan yang memakai seragam standar prajurit Impel Down memberikan hormat padanya. "Wakil Inspektur! Vice-Admiral Momonga, Sichibukai Boa Hancock-dono, serta Admiral Aokiji yang barusan tiba sudah berada di pintu masuk!" Lapor wanita tadi.

Wakil Inspektur tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aokiji? Dia tak masuk daftar kunjungan." Ucapnya bingung.

Wanita tadi mengangguk. "Ha'i. Admiral Aokiji memang datang kemari dengan diam-diam. Namun sudah mendapat ijin dari Vice-Admiral Garp." Ucap Wanita tadi.

Pria tadi mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana!"

Aokiji, Momonga, dan Hancock + Luffy sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk. Mereka disambut oleh prajurit yang masih sibuk mengagumi Hancock dengan teriakan aneh mereka.

Kemudian, pintu masuk yang berbentuk seperti jeruji itu terangkat naik dan memberikan mereka jalan masuk. Aokiji, Hancock, dan Momonga kemudian berjalan masuk. Seluruh prajurit pun kembali meneriaki Hancock untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "BERHATI-HATILAH!" Teriak prajurit penjaga pintu masuk.

"HANCOCK-SAMA! BERHATI-HATILAH!"

"Diamlah! Dasar sampah!"

"JANGAN MARAH! DAN BERHATI-HATILAH!" Teriak semua prajurit lengkap dengan love-love yang berterbangan mengitari mereka.

"Cih! Tak bolehkah aku mengutuk mereka!? Aku benar-benar kesal!" Geram Hancock.

"Maaf sekali. Tapi tidak bisa." Ucap Momonga.

"Heh.." Hancock menghela nafas kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia berhenti membiarkan Aokiji dan Momonga berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hancock membalikkan badan kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya dan membuat gaya imut. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Hancock lembut pada seluruh prajurit lengkap dengan nada imut serta gestur menggigit jari.

"AHHHH―!" Dan **PRAKK! **Semua prajurit berubah menjadi batu.

Momonga yang menyadari keadaan yang mendadak sunyi membalikkan badan dan melihat seluruh prajurit berubah menjadi batu. "HOY! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengutuk mereka!?" Tanya Momonga kesal.

Hancock hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mengutuk mereka." Ucapnya santai. "Mereka hanya terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikanku!" Desisnya.

Sementara Momonga yang mendengar itu hanya memijit keningnya. "Oi.. Oi.."

Setelah tiga-ups! Empat orang tadi melewati pintu gerbang, kontan saja mereka merasakan hawa sekitar berubah. Hawa di Impel Down sangatlah dingin, dan mencekam. Ditambah lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti, 'Tolong aku!' atau, 'Se-seseorang! Bunuh saja aku!' menambah kesan menyeramkan tempat ini.

Vice-Admiral Momonga yang notabenenya baru pertama kali memasuki tempat ini hanya melirik kekiri-kekanan, keatas-kebawah dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat saat mengobservasi tempat ini. 'Suasana macam apa ini? Inikah rasanya berada di neraka?' Batinnya.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang di Impel Down-ku!" Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Aura mencekam tiba-tiba muncul saat suara tadi muncul.

"Ah! Salah!" Suasana mencekam tadi kontan saja hilang saat sang pemilik suara melakukan interupsi konyolnya. "Mengucapkan 'Impel Down-ku' itu terdengar terlalu ambisius ya?" Ucapnya grogi.

Pria itu adalah seorang pria dengan wajah seram. Berambut coklat dan riasan ala mesir kuno serta sayap hitam dipunggungnya ditambah sebuah trisula besar dalam genggamannya. "Aku masihlah seorang wakil inspektur!" Ucapnya grogi. "Namaku, Hannyabal! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Ucap pria yang bernama Hannyabal tadi sembari menyalami Aokiji dan Momonga.

Kemudian Hannyabal mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan dibelakang Aokiji dan Momonga. "Dan kau pasti sang ratu, Hancock-dono." Ucapnya. "Ratuku, Hancock-dono." Ucapnya mencoba menginterupsi yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Aokiji, Momonga, dan Hancock.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku jadi terlihat ambisius lagi yah?" Hannyabal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kepala Inspektur kurang ajar itu… Ah! Salah!" Hannyabal kembali bertingkah. "Maksudku, Kepala Inspektur sekarang berada di kantornya yang terletak di Level 4." Ucapnya. "Sekarang, kalian akan dibawa kesana!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, Hancock-dono terpaksa mengikuti Body Check terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hannyabal. "Kalian akan dipandu oleh Prison Officer, Domino!" Tambah Hannyabal sambil menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Domino yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Domino kemudian memberi hormat. "Sepertinya kalian sedang terburu-buru, ikuti aku!" Ucap Domino.

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford.]**

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari Impel Down, tepatnya di markas besar Marine, Marineford, tengah diadakan rapat yang dihadiri oleh beberapa Vice-Admiral, Admiral, dan Fleet Admiral.

Diruangan kecil itu, Sengoku duduk diujung meja dengan tangan sebagai penopang dagu. "Apakah semua sudah disini?" Tanyanya.

Seluruh orang saling berpandangan sampai salah satu Vice-Admiral menginterupsi mereka. "Ano, Admiral, Aokiji-san belum hadir." Ucapnya.

"Hm? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sengoku.

Para Marine yang berada ditempat itu menggeleng menandakan mereka tidak tahu keberadaan sang Admiral.

"Cih, padahal kehadirannya di rapat ini sangatlah penting! Aku sangat tidak suka orang seperti dia." Geram Akainu yang tanpa sadar mengaktifkan magma ditangan kirinya dan mulai membakar meja.

**BURRR!**

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakazuki! Fred! Carilah dia!" Perintah Sengoku pada seorang Vice-Admiral yang duduk disebelah Akainu.

Fred langsung saja berdiri dan memberi hormat. "Ha'i!"

Sengoku memijit keningnya. "Hah.. terkadang, sifatnya itu membuatku kesal." Ucapnya pelan.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down.]**

Sementara itu Hancock telah berhasil melewati Body Check yang dilakukan Domino. Dengan sedikit kemampuan Mero Mero, Hancock berhasil membuat penyusupan Luffy berjalan mulus. Kini, dia dan Domino keluar dari ruangan Body Check untuk menjumpai Hannyabal, Aokiji, dan Momonga yang berada diluar ruangan.

Domino kemudian memberi hormat pada Hannyabal. "Body Check telah selesai! Maafkan saya. Apa memakan waktu terlalu lama?" Tanyanya pada Hannyabal.

"Eh! Tidak-tidak."

Hancock kemudian memandangi tangannya yang kini diborgol oleh Kairoseki. "Jadi, inikah rasanya menjadi tahanan disini? Kau pikir, aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini?" Tanyanya kesal.

Hannyabal hanya tersenyum grogi. "Harap maklum. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan umum di Impel Down." Ucapnya.

Domino mengacuhkan pembicaraan antara Hancock dan Hannyabal. Dia memegang kepalanya sembari mengernyit bingung. 'Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kurasa sebagian ingatanku hilang.' Batin Domino sambil termenung.

"No."

"Mino."

"DOMINO!"

Seketika dunia Domino kembali setelah mendengar panggilan Hannyabal. "Eh! Ya! Ada apa?" Ucap Domino sedikit terkejut.

Hannyabal menghela nafasnya. "Heh.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Kita sudah mau berangkat." Ucap Hannyabal. "Kenapa kau melamun? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hannyabal.

Domino menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Tanpa diketahui, Luffy keluar dari bagian atas pintu kemudian melesat dengan kemampuan karetnya ke bagian atas tempat itu. Walaupun kelihatannya mulus, ternyata keberadaan Luffy telah diketahui Aokiji.

Aokiji yang melihat Luffy melesat keatas hanya membelalakkan matanya. 'Eh! Luffy!? Apa yang dilakukannya!?' Batinnya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Perintah Hancock pada Hannyabal.

"Ah, baiklah, mari, aku antarkan kalian ke lift yang menuju level 4." Ucap Hannyabal kemudian mulai berjalan sebagai pemandu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba didepan lift. Lift yang berbentuk seperti lift jaman dahulu itu terbuat dari batu-batu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan digerakkan oleh sistem katrol oleh rantai dan tali raksasa. Hannyabal kemudian mengangkat tangannya kearah lift tadi. "Dengan menggunakan lift ini, kita akan langsung tiba di level 4. Disana, Ketua Inspektur Magellan akan mengantarkan kalian menuju level 6 dimana tahanan, Portgas D. Ace ditahan." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Cukup panas didalam sana, sesuai dengan julukannya, Shounetsu Jigoku." Tambah Domino saat mereka semua memasuki lift.

Saat lift ditutup, dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba saja Luffy mengeluarkan kepalanya dari antara kayu-kayu yang berada di bagian atas. Dia kemudian mengangkat jempolnya dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada Hancock. (Arigatou.)

Hancock yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajah shock dan memerah. Aokiji melirik kearah Luffy kemudian Hancock secara bergantian. 'Jadi, Luffy dibawa masuk oleh Hancock yah?' Batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Momonga yang melihat gelagat aneh Hancock.

'A-I-Shi-Te-Ru? Dia memanggilku dengan 'Ai(Cinta)'?' Batin Hancock dengan muka yang semakin memerah sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

Hancock jatuh terduduk sebelum ditangkap oleh Momonga. Sepertinya, dia salah kaprah saat Luffy mengucapkan 'Arigatou. (Terima kasih.)', Hancock mengartikannya dengan 'Aishiteru. (Aku mencintaimu.)', hanya karena gerakan mulut yang sama.

'Hm? Ada apa dengannya? Luffy hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kan?' Batin Aokiji bingung melihat Hancock.

**DDDRRRRTTTT!**

Lift kemudian bergerak. Mulai turun menuju level 4. Tak lama, Hancock pun sadar dari pingsannya. "Ah! Kau sudah sadar, sebentar lagi, kita akan memasuki level 1." Ucap Hannyabal.

"UARGGHH!"  
"AGHH!"  
"Selamatkan kami!"

Sesaat kemudian, mereka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan penjara level 1. Lengkap dengan berbagai penyiksaannya. "Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh hukuman yang sangat kejam." Tanya Aokiji pada Hannyabal.

"Inilah level 1." Ucap Domino. "Meskipun begitu, hukuman disini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan level-level dibawahnya." Ucapnya.

Aokiji mengangguk. "Biar kutebak, semakin kebawah, hukuman semakin berat bukan?" Ucapnya.

Hannyabal yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Kita akan menuju level 4. Mungkin memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Jadi, selama perjalanan, nikmati saja teriakan memilukan disini." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, jika Hiken no Ace berada di level 6, kenapa kita tidak langsung kesana?" Tanya Aokiji.

Hannyabal hanya menggaruk kepala. "Hahaha, maafkan aku. Tapi, kita tak bisa langsung masuk kelevel 4 begitu saja." Ucapnya. "Kita harus meminta izin pada Kepala Inspektur Magellan di level 4 baru kita menuruni tangga menuju level 6." Jelasnya.

"Tangga?" Momonga mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa tidak naik lift?" Tanyanya.

"Itu karena, kita tak dapat melewati level 5 yang menjadi perantara antara level 4 dan level 6. Suhu disana sangatlah dingin. Jika kita memaksa untuk lewat, bisa-bisa lift terhenti ditengah perjalanan. Oleh karena itu kita terpaksa menggunakan tangga." Jelas Domino.

"Begitukah?"

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya!" Ucap Hannyabal.

Sementara Hancock mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membatin. 'Berhati-hatilah, Luffy.'

―**Χ―**

**A/N : And, CUT! Yo! Minna! I'm Back! Hahaha, Maaf Atas Keterlambatan Update. Belakangan, Saya Lagi Sibuk Mempersiapkan Diri Karena Tanggal 4 Saya Sudah Masuk Sekolah! Jadi, Setelah Tanggal 4, Mungkin Update Jadi Jarang Karena Kesibukan Sekolah Sudah Dimulai… Hehehe…**

**Seperti Yang Saya Bilang Di Chapter 5, Chapter 6 Bakalan Masuk Impel Down. Mungkin Di Chapter 8/9 Sudah Masuk Perang. Ngomong-Ngomong, Di Chapter 5, Banyak Yang Nanyain Sabo Yah? Silahkan Agan Yang Nanya Kenapa Sabo Hidup Lagi Untuk Baca One Piece Arc Dressrosa. Soal Percakapan Sabo Dengan Dragon Kemarin Cuman Penghias Aja, Kenapa Sabo Ga Bisa Datang Ke Medan Perang…**

**Oke! Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 7!**

**Review Boleh, Ga Review Juga Boleh! ^^**


	7. Impel Down - Part 2

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 7 : **Impel Down ― Part 2.

**[Impel Down, LV. 2, Mōjū Jigoku.]**

Lift yang dinaiki Hancock, Hannyabal, Domino, Momonga, dan Aokiji perlahan mulai meninggalkan area level 1. Mereka juga telah melewati Guren Jigoku yang berisi Red Forest yang terdiri dari Kenju (Sword Tree.) dan Haribarisō (Neddle Grass.). Sungguh siksaan di level 1 saja sudah membuat Hancock bergidik. Bagaimana tidak? Hutan merah yang terdiri dari tanaman-tanaman tajam yang siap menebas, menusuk dan membelah setiap tahanan Impel Down. Ini baru level 1, Hancock tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dengan level-level dibawahnya.

"Selamat datang di Level 2. Atau biasa disebut dengan, **Mōjū Jigoku**." Hannyabal menginterupsi para tamu Impel Down.

Akhirnya, terlihatlah level 2. Tak jauh berbeda dengan level 1, disini juga tersebar penjara-penjara dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Bedanya, ditempat ini penuh dengan berbagai makhluk aneh. Hancock dan Momonga sedikit mundur kebelakang saat melihat sesosok manusia banteng dengan gada besi berjalan kearah mereka.

Menyadari sikap waspada Hancock dan Momonga, Hannyabal hanya menghela nafas, "Tenanglah, Momonga-san, Hancock-dono. Dia adalah **Minotaurus** salah satu penjaga penjara Impel Down. Tak usah takut." Ujar Hannyabal.

Hancock dan Momonga melepas sikap waspada mereka. Namun, kemudian Hancock melihat segerombolan makhluk biru dengan kapak yang berlari-lari, "Terus, bagaimana dengan makhluk biru bersuara monyet itu?" Tanya Hancock.

Hannyabal melirik Domino yang dibalas oleh anggukan perempuan itu, "Itu adalah **Blugori**. Singkatan dari **Blue Gorrila**. Mereka hanyalah penjaga patroli." Jelas Domino.

Hancock mengangguk pelan. "Sokka."

Sementara itu, Aokiji hanya berdiri di pinggir sambil menyender ke dinding serta menyilangkan tangannya memasang pose berfikir. Momonga yang melihat Aokiji beringkah aneh memutuskan bertanya pada sang Admiral, "Ano, Aokiji-san. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" Tanyanya.

Aokiji yang menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Momonga kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada." Ucap Aokiji kemudian menatap Hancock yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, "Hancock-dono, setelah kita sampai di level 4, bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar sebelum kita melihat Hiken no Ace untuk bicara empat mata?" Tanya Aokiji dengan mata menyipit.

Momonga, Hannyabal dan Domino hanya menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Hm? Apa maksudnya? Aokiji-dono?" Tanya Hannyabal pada Aokiji.

Bukannya menjawab, Aokiji semakin menajamkan pandangan pada Hancock, "Bagaimana?"

Hancock masih memasang wajah datarnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin. Padahal, isi hatinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Apakah Aokiji sudah tahu tentang Luffy? Apakah dia akan ditangkap? Bagaimana dengan Luffy? Jika benar, tentu saja dia harus menghindari ini! Hancock yang selesai berkutat dengan fikirannya kemudian menatap Aokiji dengan tatapan datarnya, "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa." Ucapnya.

Aokiji menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Hancock tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kita sudah dalam masa pra-peperangan? Kita tak bisa membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk pembicaraan empat mata yang tak penting. Dan seperti yang kau tahu juga, aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini karena aku juga harus mengikuti persiapan peperangan di Marineford bersama Sichibukai yang lain." Senyuman Hancock semakin lebar merasa dirinya menang.

Aokiji tersenyum, "Maaf. Tapi, ini juga pembicaraan yang penting. Kalau soal persiapan itu, kurasa aku juga lebih terburu-buru sebagai seorang Admiral daripada kau yang seorang Sichibukai. Dan kurasa, kau memiliki maksud lain sehingga menolak berbicara denganku." Ucap Aokiji.

'Sial!' Rutuk Hancock. Aokiji benar-benar mengetahuinya! Kalau begini, dia wajib menerima ajakannya agar tak dicurigai. Tapi, bagaimana dia melepaskan diri dari Aokiji? Pria itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita, ditambah lagi, kemampuan Mero Mero-nya tidak berfungsi kali ini. 'Sudahlah, pikirkan nanti saja.' Batin Hancock tetap berusaha tenang.

Seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah pada Hancock. Sang Hebihime kemudian memandang Aokiji dengan tatapan yakin, "Kurasa kau ada benarnya. Baiklah. Hanya empat mata." Ucap Hancock.

"Hanya empat mata." Balas Aokiji kemudian melirik kearah Momonga dan Hannyabal, "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Tanya Aokiji.

Hannyabal dan Momonga saling pandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, "Baiklah. Jika itu permintaan anda." Ucap Momonga. "Anda bisa memakai ruangan khusus di kantor opsir lantai 4." Tambah Hannyabal.

Aokiji mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4 Shōnetsu Jigoku.]**

**DDDRRRRTTTT!  
DEEEKKKGGH!**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah lift terhenti di level 4, Hancock, diikuti, Hannyabal, Domino, Momonga dan yang terakhir, Aokiji, keluar dari lift setelah pintu terbuka. Di level 3, mereka sudah cukup merasa kepanasan. Namun, setelah tiba di level 4, mereka sadar kalau panas disini jauh lebih tinggi dari level diatasnya.

Setelah tiba, mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan berwarna kemerahan. Merah akibat bara api. Dan, dihadapan mereka juga terdapat tungku raksasa yang berisi cairan kemerahan. Di tengahnya, terdapat sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari baja melintasi tungku yang sangat panas tadi. Tampak puluhan tahanan sedang melakukan kerja rodi, mengangkat kayu dan melewati jembatan tadi. Asap yang dihasilkan tungku tadi, disalurkan keatas melalui sebuah kipas ventilasi yang langsung menuju level 3.

"Sungguh, penjara yang mengerikan." Gumam Momonga yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hannyabal.

Hannyabal dan Domino kemudian memposisikan diri dihadapan Hancock, Momonga, dan Aokiji. "Kita sudah sampai di level 4. Setelah ini, kita akan berjalan menuju kantor Kepala Opsir Magellan. Lalu, Domino akan mengantarkan Hancock-dono dan Aokiji-dono ke ruangan khusus yang tadi kusebut." Jelas Hannyabal yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari ketiga orang itu.

Selama perjalanan, Aokiji, Hancock, dan Momonga terus melihat kesegala arah. Keringat terus membasahi tubuh. Mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang mengangkat barang melewati lautan api dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Namun, ada juga yang tampaknya tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan penyiksaan disini. Contohnya, sosok yang saat ini dilihat Aokiji. Salah satu anak buah Crocodile, Mr.1 Daz Bonez. Tampak dia menjalankan seluruh hukuman tanpa terpengaruh panas, lelah atau yang lain. Membuktikan daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat luar biasa.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan badan tinggi besar. Memakai baju hitam, memiliki tanduk dan sayap pada kepala dan punggungnya. Pria itu bernama Magellan, sang kepala opsir penjara Impel Down.

Magellan melihat kearah orang-orang didepannya. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Magellan. Kepala Opsir Penjara Impel Down." Magellan sempat mendapat glare dari seseorang saat mengucapkan itu, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, Hancock-dono, Momonga-dono, Aokiji-dono. Dan, selamat datang di level 4." Magellan mengakhiri sesi perkenalan.

Domino kemudian maju dan memberi hormat pada Magellan. "Kalau begitu, saya meminta ijin untuk memakai ruangan L4-X007 atas nama Admiral Aokiji." Ucap Domino.

Magellan mengangguk. "Ijin diberikan. Kami akan menunggu kalian selama 20 menit. Setelah itu, kita akan berangkat ke level 6." Ujar Magellan.

Domino mengangguk, "Satu lagi, kita mendapat laporan kalau Douke no Buggy, tahanan level 1 melarikan diri dari selnya." Lapornya.

Magellan menghela nafas,―

"BERHENTI MENGHELA NAFAS! NAFASMU TERBUAT DARI RACUN BODOH!" Teriak Hannyabal panik.

Namun dia telat memperingatkan. Racun berhasil keluar sedikit yang membuat orang-orang disitu sedikit batuk, "Baiklah Domino, laporanku sudah kuterima." Ucap Magellan.

"Uhuk! Maaf, kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Domino memberi hormat, "Mari, Hancock-dono, Aokiji-dono." Domino kemudian berjalan bersama Aokiji dan Hancock menuju ruangan L4-X007.

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4, Special Room L4-X007.]**

Setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya Aokiji, Domino dan Hancock tiba didepan sebuah pintu besar. Pintu tersebut terbuat dari besi dan memiliki tulisan L4-X007. Domino kemudian membuka pintu besi itu, "Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya.

Setelah Aokiji dan Hancock masuk, Domino langsung memulai penjelasan, "Inilah L4-X007. Ruangan ini biasa digunakan untuk pembicaraan antara Inspektur Magellan dan Wakil Inspektur Hannyabal. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan sehingga anda tidak akan merasakan efek panas dari level 4." Domino menjelaskan.

Aokiji dan Hancock mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu diluar." Ucap Domino kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu tadi.

Didalam…

Disebuah meja ditengah ruangan, Hancock dan Aokiji duduk saling berhadapan. Ruangan ini memang benar-benar dirancang untuk pembicaraan empat mata. Pendingin ruangan disini juga sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai tak ada rasa panas disini, yang ada hanya rasa sejuk yang sangat menenangkan.

**Hancock POV.**

Aku melihat Aokiji dengan pandangan tajam, "Jadi, apa yang kau mau!?" Tanyaku ketus.

Aokiji menyeringai membuatku tak nyaman, "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang, **Monkey D. Luffy**." Aokiji memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap sang admiral. Dugaanku benar, Aokiji menanyakan perihal Luffy. Tapi, bagaimana Aokiji bisa tahu kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy ke Impel Down. Oh Tuhan, jika kau ada, selamatkanlah aku dari sini!

Jika sudah begini, pasti dia akan langsung menangkapku jika dia tahu kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy kemari. Dan jika begini, Luffy pasti ditangkap karena dia sudah ketahuan. Dan statusku sebagai Sichibukai juga pasti dicabut. Itu berarti, Amazon Lily dalam bahaya!

Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya..

Minna, Gomenasai.

"Kenapa kau membawa adikku kemari?" Tanya Aokiji memecah lamunanku.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

Adik!?

**Hancock POV End.**

―**Χ―**

**[Marineford.]**

Fred, Charles Fred. Merupakan seorang Vice-Admiral muda bekas didikan dari seorang Admiral legendaris, Zephyr. Dia adalah Vice-Admiral yang dipercaya Sengoku untuk mengatur persenjataan Marine. Mulai dari meriam, senjata tajam, senjata laras sampai kapal perang. Pokoknya, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas persenjataan Marine yang dirancang ilmuan Vegapunk adalah Fred.

Kini, seluruh prajurit Marine disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang langka. Fred, salah satu Vice-Admiral yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan persenjataan, tengah berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang koridor Marineford sambil membuka pintu setiap ruangan yang dia temukan, berusaha mencari sahabat seperjuangannya yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang Admiral, Kuzan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Aokiji. Oh! Tak lupa juga dilengkapi dengan rutukan-rutukan seperti : 'Keparat itu.'ditambah dengan rutukan lain seperti, 'Membuatku repot saja.' Yang membuat seluruh prajurit yang memperhatikannya hanya Sweatdrop.

Melihat ke masa lalu, Kuzan dan Fred memang merupakan sahabat dekat. Mereka sudah dekat sejak mereka memulai pelatihan Marine di bawah komando Zephyr. Terkadang, para Marine dibingungkan dengan persahabatan mereka. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat rajin dan telaten seperti Fred bisa akrab dengan seseorang yang malasnya gak ketulungan seperti Kuzan.

Tapi, memang, itulah yang membuat mereka unik. Bahkan, Zephyr-sensei pun mengakuinya. Mereka saling menutupi kekurangan. Terkadang, Fred selalu mengomel tentang sifat malas Kuzan. Yah, walaupun Kuzan tak pernah mendengarkannya, tapi persahabatan mereka, selalu dan semakin berwarna.

Kembali ke Marineford, beberapa saat kemudian, Fred tiba dibagian toilet. Melihat 2 pintu disana, Fred langsung saja mendobrak pintu dengan tulisan 'MEN'. Masih dalam perasaan kesal, Fred mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi satu persatu. Akhirnya, dia sampai di pintu terakhir. Fred membuka pintu tadi dengan pelan. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Fred langsung menyeringai senang saat apa yang dia cari berada di depan matanya.

Kuzan dengan tidak elitnya tertidur di WC dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh koran. Dengan bibir yang miring-miring karena menahan amarah, serta perempatan di dahi, Fred langsung mengambil sebuah ember yang berisi air kemudian menyiramkannya ke pria malang itu.

"CEPAT BANGUN KAMPRETTTT!"

**BYURR!**

" &%#!$...?"

―**Χ―**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuzan dan Fred tiba di ruangan rapat. Setelah basah kuyup akibat disiram Fred, Kuzan menggunakan kemampuan Hie Hie-nya untuk membekukan air yang membasahi tubuhnya lalu menghancurkannya. Jadi, dia tak perlu menahan malu karena basah kuyup sambil berjalan kearah ruangan rapat.

Meskipun begitu, nasib sial masih menggandrungi si pria es. Sepanjang perjalanan dari toilet menuju ruang rapat, Fred tak henti-hentinya ngomel-ngomel gaje pada Kuzan. Tentu seluruh prajurit yang melihat itu kembali dibuat sweatdrop akibat tingkah 2 sahabat yang disegani di Marine ini.

Kembali ke cerita, Sengoku yang melihat kehadiran Kuzan dan Fred langsung memberikan pertanyaan, "Kemana saja kau!?" Tanya Sengoku.

Bukan Kuzan yang menjawab tapi Fred, "Dia tertidur di toilet." Ucap Fred yang langsung membuat para petinggi sweatdrop. Minus Sakazuki yang memandang Kuzan dengan glare. Yah, walau glare Sakazuki tak terlalu dianggap Kuzan.

Sengoku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah berada di tempat ini, silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing." Perintah Sengoku, "Rapat kita mulai."

―**Χ―**

**[Impel Down, LV.4, Special Room L4-X007.]**

**Hancock POV**

Kudongakkan kepala menatap Aokiji dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, betapa terkejutnya diriku saat tidak menemukan Aokiji disana. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria dengan rambut kuning dengan set Tuxedo putih. Tapi, siapa orang ini!?

"Dimana Aokiji? Dan, siapa kau!?" Tanyaku waspada.

Aku bisa melihat pria tadi menyengir. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia menyengir. Oh! Sungguh sebuah cengiran yang sangat mirip dengan Luffy. "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze D. Naruto, kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan, yang kau maksud Aokiji, bisa kau bilang itu adalah penyamaranku." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sial! Kenapa senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan Luffy sih!? Tidak! Hatiku ini hanya untuk Luffy! dia sudah mengucapkan Aishiteru padaku tadi! Berarti sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Tentu saja aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Luffy. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi? Kakak?

"Kakak?" Tanyaku memastikan, "Apa maksudmu dengan kakak?"

Pria itu tertawa, "Hahaha! Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku kakaknya Luffy." Ucapnya.

Eh!? Kakak Luffy? Walaupun mereka tidak mirip, tapi aku memang sempat merasakan aura yang sama dengan Luffy saat dia menyengir. Jadi, dia adalah kakaknya Luffy? Hebat juga dia bisa mengetahui kalau akulah yang membawa Luffy. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku yang membawa Luffy kemari?

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, "Baiklah. Memang aku yang membawanya kemari. Dia memintaku untuk membawanya ke Impel Down dengan memanfaatkan posisiku sebagai Sichibukai." Ucapku.

Terlihat kakak Luffy mengusap dagunya dan memasang pose berfikir, "Hm... dia pasti ingin menyelamatkan Ace." Gumamnya pelan walau masih dapat kudengar. "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang eksekusi Ace?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Hebat juga dia kebal terhadap pesonaku ini, "Oh, ayolah. Semua orang juga tahu tentang eksekusi Ace!" Ucapku sedikit sarkastik, "Bukankah beritanya sudah tersebar di koran?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ppffftt.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"Bukannya menjawab, kakak Luffy malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Jadi, maksudmu Luffy membaca koran, begitu?" Aku mengangguk, "HAHA! Tak kusangka dia mau membaca koran!" Ucapnya.

Memang sih Luffy orangnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan benda kertas penuh tulisan itu. Dia bahkan tak mengetahui apapun tentangku yang sudah terkenal sebagai Kaizoku Jotei. Ternyata, orang ini memang benar-benar kakak Luffy. Dia tahu segala hal tentang pria yang kusukai itu! Ini kesempatan langka!

Aku tersenyum, "Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Luffy ikut bersamaku?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi sebelum menyampaikan niat terselubungku.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menggendong Luffy dibalik jubahmu. Dan ternyata perkiraanku itu terbukti saat aku melihat Luffy keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan setelah kau selesai diperiksa oleh wanita pirang itu." Ucapnya.

Aku memasang tampang menyelidik yang dibuat-buat, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau itu adalah kakaknya Luffy! Jika kau benar-benar kakaknya, coba sebutkan apa saja yang dia sukai!" Tanyaku. YES! Niatku akhirnya dimulai!

Pria tadi tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, Hebihime.. Kau menyukai adikku kan?" Ukh! Secara spontan badanku mengejang. Sial! Darimana dia tahu!? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, dia menjawab, "Aku sudah tahu. Luffy mengatakan Aishiteru padamu tadi kan?" Tanyanya.

Ah, Ya! Luffy, dia mengatakan itu padaku tadi. Oh, rasanya dunia ini bagaikan surga. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kakiku lemas. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan pingsan.  
"Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya adikku itu mendapatkan hati wanita cantik." Ucapnya membuyarkan fantasi cintaku.

"Jadi, kau akan mendengarkanku bukan?" Tanyanya. Sontak saja aku langsung berdiri tegap. Aku memegang sebuah buku dan pena. Bersiap mendengarkan hal-hal yang disukai Luffy.

"Baiklah, hal-hal yang disukai oleh Luffy adalah…"

"**Maafkan saya, Hancock-dono, Aokiji-dono, tapi waktu kita sudah habis.**" Tiba-tiba saja Denden Mushi yang berada ditengah-tengah meja bersuara.

"Ah! Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali." Ucap pria tadi yang kini sudah kembali dalam tampilan Aokiji kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Urat-urat mulai menonjol dibagian dahiku. Aura merah pun menguar dari tubuhku. Sialan perempuan itu. Gara-gara dia aku jadi tak tahu apa yang disukai Luffy. Setelah ini, aku akan merubahnya jadi batu, kemudian aku akan memecahkannya, lalu setelah pecah aku akan merubahnya lagi jadi manusia sehingga dia akan kembali dengan kondisi tubuh terpotong-potong!

GGRHHHH!

**Hancock POV End.**

―**Χ―**

**[Kurama, Beberapa Jam Lalu.]**

Naruto memandang lautan Calm Belt yang tak beberapa jauh darinya. Dia sekarang masih berfikir tentang bagaimana cara memasuki Impel Down. Meski 'Kurama' sekarang berbentuk kapal Marine, tetap saja kapalnya tak memiliki lapisan Kairoseki dibawahnya. Nah, jika begitu, sudah pasti para Sea Kings akan mengejarnya. Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa melawan para Sea Kings itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kapalnya.

Kemudian, apabila dia bisa melewati para Sea Kings dengan kapal ini, bagaimana cara dia melewati gerbang keadilan yang merupakan pintu masuk Impel Down? Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu kapal Marine yang asli sedang dalam kunjungan ke Impel Down. Tapi, apakah ada? Suasana Marine saat ini lagi tegang-tegangnya. Semua pasukan sedang dalam persiapan perang untuk melawan Shirohige-jiji.

Tapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Naruto. Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat 2 buah kapal berbeda. Menggunakan teropong, Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat 2 kapal tadi. 1 kapal Marine dan 1 kapal bajak laut. Dan dilihat dari arah pergerakan kapal Marine, kapal itu tak ada niat menyerang kapal bajak laut tadi melainkan terus bergerak kearah Impel Down.

"YATTA! Akhirnya keberuntungan berpihak padaku!"

Naruto berteriak kegirangan. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu membawa 'Kurama' kesebelah kapal Marine itu. Jadi, Naruto dapat mengikuti mereka masuk ke Impel Down. Tapi, bagaimana Naruto agar tidak dicurigai? Jika dia sudah bersama kapal Marine itu dan memasuki areal Calm Belt, pasti para Sea Kings akan mengincar Naruto. Para Marine itu pasti akan mencurigai kapal miliknya karena ternyata tak memiliki lapisan Kairoseki. Dan lagi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri dikapal ini! Bukan hanya tampilannya yang tak menandakan kalau dirinya seorang Marine, Naruto juga tak punya anak buah seperti petinggi Marine lain!

Kacau!

Kalau begini, cara untuk memanipulasi 'Kurama' menjadi kapal Marine, GAGAL TOTAL.

Cara kedua.

Bagaimana dengan menyerahkan diri pada kapal Marine itu?

'Tidak.' Batin Naruto pelan.

Ya, Naruto bukanlah seorang kriminal. Tak ada satupun yang tahu kalau dirinya adalah murid dari Akagami no Shanks. Dan lagi, jika dia menyerahkan diri dan dipenjara di Impel Down, itu hanya akan menghambat rencananya menyelamatkan Ace dan alhasil, adiknya itu akan dieksekusi.

**KAAKKK!**

Saat Naruto tengah memikirkan cara menyusup ke Impel Down, tiba-tiba saja seekor News Coo (Burung camar pengantar surat.) terbang melewati kapalnya dan menjatuhkan sebuah koran. Naruto mendongak keatas melihat koran yang jatuh itu kemudian menangkapnya. Naruto langsung membuka koran dan melihat halaman depannya. Dapat Naruto lihat gambar 3 orang admiral Marine pada halaman depan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bola lampu komikal muncul dikepala Naruto.

'Aku dapat ide!' Batin Naruto semangat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya, "**Mokuton : Narikawari! **(**Wood Release : Body Substitution.**)."

Dari lantai kapal, muncul puluhan kayu yang langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto. Tak lama, kayu-kayu tadi hilang menampilkan Naruto yang sudah berganti sosok menjadi seorang Aokiji. Naruto, yang kini menjadi sosok Aokiji mengambil sebuah sepeda yang entah dia dapat darimana, lalu mengangkat sepeda itu dan melompat kebawah dimana sudah ada jalur putih disana. Setelah itu, Naruto mengarahkan tapak tangannya kearah 'Kurama'. Dari tangannya, muncul kayu-kayu yang membungkus kapalnya. Lalu, kayu-kayu yang membungkus 'Kurama' tadi menyusut menjadi seukuran bola ping-pong kemudian melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto menangkap bola kayu itu lalu menaruhnya didalam kantong.

"Yosh! Saatnya pergi!"

―**Χ―**

Setelah kembali dalam rombongan, Magellan, Momonga, Domino, Hannyabal, Naruto (Masih Dalam Penyamaran Aokiji.), dan Hancock langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju level 6, tempat dimana Portgas D. Ace ditahan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Magellan dan Hannyabal terus saja mencuri-curi pandang pada Hancock. Tapi, sang Kaizoku Jotei tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dari tadi, dia tak henti-hentinya mengglare Domino, walau tak disadari wanita pirang itu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hancock, hanya memutar mata bosan dan memasang tampang tak peduli.

Momonga melirik kesekeliling lorong yang mereka lewati. Dia agak menggigil disini, "Sungguh dingin." Gumamnya.

Domino melirik Momonga kemudian mengangguk, "Yap. Tepat disebelah kita adalah level 5, **Gokkan Jigoku**. Sesuai dengan julukannya, tempat ini sangat dingin. Bahkan dinginnya masih terasa di tempat ini, walau sudah di halangi oleh dinding tebal." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendapati sebuah pintu besar dengan tulisan 'LEVEL 6' diatasnya. Dibalik pintu tersebut, ternyata ada sebuah tangga yang langsung menurun ke level 6. Mereka akhirnya sampai di level 6. Keadaan ditempat ini, sangatlah sunyi dan mencekam.

Hancock, Naruto, dan Momonga terus mengobservasi tempat ini sampai Magellan menginterupsi mereka, "Kita telah sampai di Level 6, **Mugen Jigoku**." Ucapnya.

Para tahanan level 6 terus memperhatikan rombongan itu dibalik jeruji mereka. Tentu saja, tahanan level 6 yang 99% dari mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan akan kedatangan Hancock.

"WOO! Itukan Kaizoku Jotei, Boa Hancock!?"

"KAWAI DESU NE~!"

Hancock menggeram pelan. Teriakan itu… Hancock sangat membenci teriakan itu. Dimanapun dia berada, pasti selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan aneh seperti itu. Lain soal kalau di Amazon Lily. Disana, Hancock juga sering mendengar teriakan seperti itu. Tapi, para penduduk Amazon Lily yang menyorakinya tak bermaksud tak senonoh. Mereka meneriaki Hancock dengan rasa hormat dan tujuan menghormati. Lain hal dengan para pria ini, mereka meneriaki dengan maksud menggoda. Hanya satu kata menurut Hancock yang cocok untuk mereka.

Menjijikkan.

Magellan, Domino, Hannyabal, Naruto, Momonga, Hancock, serta beberapa penjaga lain masih berjalan melewati penjara-penjara itu untuk menuju tempat Ace ditahan. Semakin lama, teriakan-teriakan untuk Hancock semakin banyak dan semakin mengganggu. Terselip juga diantara teriakan-teriakan itu hal yang tak sopan. Namun Hancock masih berusaha menahan diri. Walau dia sudah sangat marah, tapi selama belum ada yang mencapai 'batas merah' kesabarannya, Hancock tidak perlu mengamuk.

Tapi tidak untuk yang ini.

"Suit-suit! Sayang, goyangkan bokongmu untuk kami!"

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa pakaian! Tunjukkan kemulusan dan kemolekkan tubuhmu!"

Itu sudah kelewatan.

Hancock yang mendengar itu menunduk dengan muka memerah padam. Dengan cepat, dia langsung merebut pistol yang dipegang salah seorang penjaga penjara kemudian langsung menarik pelatuknya kearah 2 orang yang bicara tak sopan tadi.

**DOR! DOR!**

2 kriminal tadi langsung tewas dengan kepala yang tertembus timah panas. Seluruh orang membelalakkan matanya akibat tindakan Hancock yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Sontak saja, seluruh teriakan yang beberapa saat lalu terus bergema, terpaksa berhenti akibat suara letupan dari pistol yang digunakan Hancock.

Hancock kemudian melirik Magellan, "Maaf kalau aku membunuh 2 tahananmu." Ucapnya kemudian mengembalikan pistol yang dipegangnya kepada sang pemilik yang masih terbengong ditempat.

Magellan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tahanan kemudian membacanya lalu mengangguk, "Tak apa. 2 tahanan tadi adalah Zonkey Vod dan Xerox Walt. Mereka berdua seharusnya dihukum mati seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah eksekusi mereka." Ucap Magellan kemudian menutup buku tahanannya dan memasukkannya lagi ke balik jasnya. "Dan aku juga minta maaf atas perkataan mereka tadi." Magellan membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan Hancock.

"Lalu, Portgas D. Ace ditahan di sel 6-P135, kita akan segera menuju kesana." Tambah Magellan.

Setelah insiden tak terduga itu, tour menuju sel 6-P135 tak lagi diwarnai dengan teriakan menggoda. Melainkan hanya diwarnai dengan keheningan, bisik-bisik, dan suara langkah tapak kaki.

―**Χ―**

"Portgas D. Ace, kami punya tamu untukmu!"

Ace mendongak melihat sekumpulan orang didepannya. 2 orang kepala opsir penjara, 2 orang Marine, seorang Sichibukai, dan beberapa opsir penjara. Ace menatap tajam mereka, "Apa yang kalian mau?"

Magellan menatap Hancock, "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padanya?" Tanya Magellan.

Hancock melirik Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapan Hancock dengan tatapan 'aku-yang-akan-memberitahunya' dan dibalas anggukan Hancock, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hancock pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

Magellan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke Level 4. Jika ada sesuatu, silahkan gunakan ini." Ucap Magellan kemudian melempar sebuah Denden Mushi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Setelah melihat orang-orang tadi menjauh, Naruto langsung duduk di depan sel Ace kemudian menatap Ace dengan senyuman.

"Apa maumu brengsek?" Tanya Ace ketus.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa kembali kakakmu setelah sekian lama?"

Ace membelalakkan matanya, "Naruto-niichan?"

**To Be Continiue…**

And Cut!

Yo! Minna! Gomen Atas Keterlambatan Updatenya, Seperti Yang Saya Bilang Di Chapter 6 Kemarin, Ternyata Saya Benar-Benar Sibuk Di Minggu Pertama Sekolah. Dan Baru Sekarang Sempat Di Update. 

Oke, Arc Impel Down Sudah Dimulai. Dan Tampaknya Naruto Akhirnya Berjumpa Dengan Ace! Hahaha! Banyak Yang Bingung Di Chap 6 'Kenapa Naruto Gak Nampil?'. Sebenernya, Naruto Udah Tampil Kok. Hahaha!

Oke, Sampai Disini Dulu, Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 8!


	8. Finally Meet!

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

**Naruto Shippūden x One Piece**

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

_Baca Author Note Dibawah. Penting!_

**Chapter 8 **: Finally Meet!

Impel Down. Sudah puluhan tahun berlalu sejak penjara yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'penjara tak tertembus' ini dibangun. Penjara ini terkenal akan kekuatannya yang bahkan tak mampu membuat satu tahanan pun berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara ini. Tidak sampai Gold Lion (Kinjishi) no Shiki menorehkan namanya dalam sejarah setelah menjadi tahanan pertama yang berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara terkuat itu.

Tapi, itu 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana teknologi pengamanan penjara masih tak secanggih sekarang. Dan lagi, tak mengherankan apabila Shiki berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. Mengingat reputasinya sebagai rival abadi Gol D. Roger dan sebagai satu-satunya bajak laut yang berani mengobrak-abrik Marineford sendirian, Shiki merupakan bajak laut legenda.  
Tapi, sekarang, seorang pemuda bernama Monkey D. Luffy berhasil menorehkan sejarah baru yang mencoreng muka World Government. Sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil menyusup masuk Impel Down, bahkan sekarang dia berhasil menembus level 2! Dengan kecanggihan teknologi baru yang memenuhi sistem keamanan Impel Down, Luffy berhasil menerobos semua itu demi menyelamatkan kakaknya. Bahkan, Luffy hanyalah seorang bajak laut biasa yang bahkan merupakan seorang rookie! Bukanlah bajak laut legenda sekelas Yonkou (Four Great King's) seperti Shanks, Big Mom, Kaido, atau Shirohige.

Kini, Luffy yang kini bersama Douke no Buggy dan Mr. 3 kini tengah berlari terbirit-birit dari kejaran sang monster utama di Level 2, sang Sphinx yang agung serta beberapa monster lainnya seperti monster singa, monster anjing bertubuh dan bersuara kucing, burung unta raksasa, dan berbagai monster lain yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan.

"**Kulit Manggis!**"

Para monster singa terus mengoceh gaje. Memang para monster singa ―termasuk Sphinx― di Impel Down memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki monster lain, yaitu kemampuan membeo. Yah, para singa-singa ini sering sekali mengikuti ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut 'gatal' para tahanan level 2 kemudian mengucapkannya berulang-ulang walaupun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui artinya. Jika monster-monster singa kecil lebih sering membeokan perkataan-perkataan tentang benda atau ucapan kotor, Sphinx lain hal. Monster bertubuh besar ini lebih sering mengucapkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

Contohnya yang ini.

"**Beef Steak!**"

Dengan reflek seorang maniak makanan(?) sontak saja Luffy menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara, "Hm?"

Mr. 3 dan Buggy langsung saja menggeplak kepala karet Luffy, "JANGAN MENOLEH!"

Tentu saja, kejadian aneh tadi secara tak langsung membuat kecepatan lari ketiga makhluk ajaib tadi sedikit melambat. Sphinx yang melihat sebuah celah, langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghantam ketiga orang tadi, "**Ketoprak!**"

**DUMMM!**

"UGYYAA!"

Untungnya, Luffy, Buggy dan Mr. 3 masih sempat melompat untuk menghindari tangan 'halus' sang Sphinx. Luffy berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Mr. 3 juga berhasil dengan mulus. Namun sial bagi Buggy, bersamaan dengan waktu dia mendarat, Sphinx melancarkan pukulan keduanya. Walau tak mengenai Buggy, Luffy ataupun Mr. 3, getaran pukulan itu berhasil membuat Buggy yang baru saja menapakkan kaki kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Para monster yang melihat Buggy terkapar langsung melompat secara bersamaan kearah badut jadi-jadian itu.

"GKYAAAAAAA!"

**DUMMM!**

"BUGGY!/HIDUNG MERAH!" Mr. 3 dan Luffy berteriak bersamaan.

Tapi kesialan yang menimpa ketiga orang itu tak berhenti sampai disitu. Akibat tak kuat menahan beban dari ratusan monster yang melompat dan mendarat secara bersamaan, tak disangka lantai di Level 2 tempat 3 orang dan ratusan monster itu bergumul mengalami keretakan. Mr. 3 yang menyadarinya langsung melihat kearah lantai yang meretak kemudian memperingatkan Luffy, "Mugiwara! Lari!"

Namun terlambat.

**KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAAAKKK! BUMMMMMM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya lantai itupun hancur dan amblas. Membawa Luffy, Mr. 3, Buggy dan ratusan monster termasuk Sphinx terjatuh menuju panasnya gurun di Level 3 yang sudah menunggu mereka.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

Sabo merupakan salah satu petinggi di Revolutionary Army yang mendapat gelar 'Second in Command' atau yang berarti dia merupakan orang kedua dalam memberi perintah atau bisa dibilang tangan kanan dari Dragon itu sendiri.

Di usianya yang masih 20 tahun, Sabo sudah menjadi individual yang sangat kuat. Dengan kekuatan Devil Fruit, **Ryu Ryu no Mi **(**Dragon Dragon Fruit**, **Buah Naga Naga.**) **Model : Monstronous Rexa **(**The Burning Dragon**.) yang dikembangkannya dalam didikan Dragon sendiri, sungguh kemampuan bocah pipa ini bukanlah kemampuan yang dapat dianggap remeh.  
Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sabo mendapatkan perintah dari Dragon untuk menyelidiki pembajakan Kairoseki di markas Marine G-25 di North Blue yang dilakukan oleh komplotan kriminal yang bernama Qlicche.  
Sekarang, kapal mereka masih berada di perairan Grand Line. Tapi, entah kenapa Sabo merasa tidak tenang. Dari tadi, Sabo terus menatap arah utara dengan perasaan cemas. Eh! Kalau tidak salah, bukannya Impel Down ada diarah utara mereka?

Anak buah Sabo tentu saja merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kaptennya itu. Biasanya, Sabolah orang yang paling berisik sepanjang perjalanan. Yah, mengingat sifatnya yang sangat hyperactive itu. Tapi sekarang, diantara semua kru, Sabolah yang paling pendiam.

Koala yang merupakan salah satu orang terdekat Sabo, mendekati kemudian menepuk pundak pria pirang itu, "Sabo-kun, daijobu desuka?" Tanya Koala.

Sabo yang saat itu ternyata sedang melamun, sontak saja terkejut saat Koala menepuk pundaknya, "Eh! EH! Koala? Ada apa? Hehe, maaf aku melamun tadi." Ucap Sabo grogi.

Koala menatap Sabo dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari kemarin sering sekali melamun. Mau cerita?" Tawarnya.

Sabo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa grogi, "Hahaha! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ucap Sabo berusaha meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa ucapanmu itu tidak benar. Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau selalu melamun sambil memandang kearah utara. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Koala lagi.  
Sabo melirik Koala sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan lepas, "Entahlah, Koala. Tapi, perasaanku tidak enak." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

'Kuharap firasatku tidak terjadi.' Batin Sabo.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Naruto-niichan/Naruto-san."

Narutoyang menyadari ada suara baru selain Ace melihat kesumber suara. Naruto dapat melihat sosok lain disebelah kiri Ace. Naruto kenal dengan sosok sumber suara tadi. Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat gurunya dan Shirohige bertemu. Seorang manusia ikan. Bertubuh biru dan agak gemuk. Mantan Sichibukai, dikenal sebagai master dari Gyojin Karate (Fishman Karate.).

Satu nama langsung terlintas di kepala Naruto, "Jimbei-san?" Terka Naruto.

"Ya, ini aku, Naruto-san." Ucap Jimbei tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ditahan disini? Kau kan Sichibukai." Ucap Naruto agak kebingungan.

Jimbei hanya menghela nafas, "Hah.. Yah, aku menolak bekerja sama dengan Marine dalam perang melawan Shirohige Kaizoku." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sokka. Aku juga paham, kau tak mungkin melawan penyelamat pulaumu sendiri bukan?" Opini Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang manusia paus hiu.  
Sementara Ace melihat kearah kedua orang tadi dengan pandangan bingung, "Kalian, sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku dan Shanks-sensei kan sering berkunjung ke Moby Dick. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya." Ucap Naruto.

"EHH! Kau murid dari Akagami!?" Ucap Ace kaget, "Dan juga, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Heh.. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau itu jarang sekali berada di Moby Dick. Waktu kutanya Shirohige-jiji, dia bilang kalau kau itu selalu bepergian dan jarang kembali. Heh, sifat petualanganmu itu benar-benar tidak bisa hilang." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas tawa grogi dari Ace.

"Baiklah, Ace, Jimbei-san, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian." Ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri, bersiap melakukan serangan pada jeruji itu.

"**Mokuton-**" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Denden Mushi yang tadi diberikan Magellan padanya berbunyi.

Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto, tak lupa mengubah bagian kepalanya kembali menjadi kepala Aokiji agar sorot mata dan suaranya sama di Denden Mushi.  
"**Ah! Aokiji-dono, tolong segera naik ke level 4! Kami mendapat laporan kalau ada beberapa tahanan dan seorang penyusup berhasil menuju level 4! Kami takut kalau mereka akan ketempat anda!**" Ucap sang penelepon.

"Baiklah, aku segera keatas." Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya.

Ace dan Jimbei menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?" Tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya grogi, "Ah! Ace, maafkan aku. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Aku akan ke Level 4 dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm? Kenapa niichan?" Tanya Ace.

Naruto tertawa garing, "Haha! Adik bodoh itu mengacau lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.  
"Eh!" Ace membelalakkan mata, "Maksudmu…"

"Yap, adik kecil kita yang bodoh, Luffy." Ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah tangga, tak lupa juga mengaktifkan Narikawari-nya.

Sementara itu, ditempat Ace dan Jimbei ditahan, Jimbei memandang dengan bingung pada teman satu selnya itu, "Luffy? Maksudmu, Monkey D. Luffy? Bukankah dia kapten dari Mugiwara Ichimi?" Tanya Jimbei bingung.

Ace mengangguk, "Ya. Dia adalah adikku dan Naruto-niichan." Ucap Ace kemudian menatap Jimbei, "Dan dia dengan nekat menyusup ke tempat ini, demi menyelamatkanku!" Ucap Ace yang tak sadar meneteskan bulir-bulir air dari sela matanya.

Ace menunduk, "Dia memang bodoh! Dari dulu, dia selalu membuatku dan Naruto-niichan khawatir. Si bodoh itu… kapan dia berhenti merepotkan kami sih!?" Ucap Ace.

"Tapi, kali ini setidaknya aku tahu…"

.

.

"Dia akan aman bersama Naruto-niichan."

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**[Level 3, 25 menit yang lalu.]**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

**DUMM!**

Asap coklat kekuningan yang tercipta dari hasil tubrukan antara beberapa monster + 3 orang manusia dengan hamparan gurun pasir membumbung tinggi di tempat yang disebut Kiga Jigoku itu.

Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy yang berhasil selamat dengan kemampuan bara-bara nya melihat kearah ratusan monster dibelakangnya. Sang agung, Sphinx, serta ratusan monster lainnya menatap Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy dengan pandangan lapar.  
"**Ramen!**" Sphinx melancarkan pukulan pertamanya. Luffy, Mr. 3 dan Buggy berhasil menghindarinya.

_**Sementara itu..**_

Di Level 5, Naruto yang masih berjalan bersama rombongan yang dipimpin Magellan untuk melihat tahanan Hiken no Ace tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan langsung melihat keatas, tepatnya ke arah level 3.  
Momonga yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto (Masih Dalam Penyamaran AOKIJI!) memandangnya dengan bingung, "Eh? Ada apa Aokiji-san?" Tanya Momonga bingung.  
Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Naruto.

'Aku rasa, tadi ada yang bilang 'ramen'.'

.

.

_**Kembali ke Level 3…**_

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!**"  
Saat beberapa ekor monster burung unta berlari kearah Luffy, pria bertopi jerami itu langsung melesakkan ratusan tinju kearah monster-monster tadi. Beberapa tinju berhasil mengenai 2 ekor burung, tapi tidak untuk burung yang lain. Saat serangan Luffy berhenti, tiba-tiba saja burung-burung yang tersisa menggigit tangan, kaki dan kepala Luffy kemudian menariknya kearah yang berbeda dan saling menjauh. Alhasil, Luffy memanjang.  
"Ugh! I-i-i-i-itTAIIII!"

"Mugiwara!" Buggy memandang cemas kearah Luffy yang tampak tak bisa melawan burung-burung unta itu. Namun beberapa monster lain tak memberikan waktu bagi Buggy untuk berfikir dengan menyerangnya.

Buggy yang melihat seekor monster Anaconda melesat kearahnya, memasang kuda-kuda, "**Buggy Dama!**"

Buggy mendengus saat melihat monster ular tadi terkapar. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati beberapa ekor singa memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. "Sialan!"  
Sementara itu, Mr. 3 mendapatkan lawan yang lebih sulit. Entah kenapa, Sphinx malah memilih untuk menyerangnya. Saat Sphinx mengangkat tangan dan berusaha menghajar Mr. 3, mantan agen Baroque Works itu langsung mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"**Candle Wall!**"

Hantaman tangan Sphinx tertahan oleh dinding lilin yang dibuat oleh Mr. 3. Tapi, ternyata lilin itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahan hantaman tangan dari monster campuran singa-manusia itu. Alhasil, lilin proteksi itu mulai meretak sampai akhirnya hancur, membiarkan tangan raksasa Sphinx menyentuh tubuh Mr. 3.  
"Doru-san!" Buggy kembali berteriak kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "Hyahhh!"  
Kepalan tangan Buggy terlepas kemudian menghantam wajah Sphinx dengan keras. Tapi, seakan tak memiliki rasa, Sphinx hanya melirik Buggy sesaat kemudian menghela nafas.  
Buggy yang melihat tingkah Sphinx yang terlihat meremehkannya, tentu saja naik pitam, "APA-APAAN TINGKAHMU ITU? KAU MEREMEHKANKU!?" Buggy berteriak dengan muka marah konyolnya kemudian melebarkan kaki dan kedua tangannya (Seperti Pain Tendo saat hendak menghancurkan Konoha.), "**Advanced..**" Tubuh bagian depan Buggy mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, "**BUGGY DAMA!**"

**BUMM! BUMM! BUMM!**  
Beberapa bola seperti peluru meriam melesat keluar dari tubuh Buggy kearah sang Sphinx. Saat menyentuh tubuh sang Sphinx, bola-bola tadi meledak dan menghasilkan suara keras, ditambah dengan asap hitam yang mengepul menyelubungi tubuh monster tadi.  
Buggy yang melihat itu mengangkat tangan dan menyeringai senang, "Hah! Rasakan itu!" Ucap Buggy dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi.  
Namun, senyuman Buggy pudar seketika saat dia menyadari dibalik asap hitam yang mulai memudar, Sphinx menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang anehnya malah membuat Buggy ketakutan, "**Penne!**"

"GKYAAA! JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**BRUBB!**  
Cairan-cairan putih bergerak kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu. Cairan lilin itu lama kelamaan membentuk sesosok manusia dewasa. Kemudian, patung lilin itu berubah menjadi Mr. 3. Pria dengan potong rambut berbentuk angka '3' itu melihat kearah kanannya dan melihat Buggy yang panik akibat dikejar-kejar Sphinx. Merasa tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Mr. 3 melirik kearah kiri. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Luffy yang masih meronta-ronta akibat ditarik burung-burung yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak mau melepas pemuda karet itu.  
"Mugiwara!"  
Mr. 3 hendak berlari untuk menyelamarkan Luffy. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat mendengar geraman hewan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah + keringat dingin yang mengucur deras + bahu yang bergidik, Mr. 3 secara perlahan melirik kearah belakangnya. Sontak saja mantan anggota Baroque Works itu memelototkan matanya lebar-lebar dan berteriak keras saat melihat 10 monster dengan jenis berbeda, mulai dari Bulldog, Zebra-Girrafe, Kitty-Lion, dan beberapa jenis lain memandangnya dengan air liur yang menetes-netes.  
"**GRAOOORR!**"

**DUUMMMM!**

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"I-I-I-I-Itt-Itt-Ittai….!"  
Luffy terus merintih. Jika tadi hanya ada sekitar 5 burung yang menarik-narik badan karetnya, maka sekarang, jumlah burung gila yang kini menarik-narik Luffy berjumlah sekitar 15 ekor. Tapi, entah kenapa gigitan burung-burung itu membuat Luffy yang notabenenya adalah Rubberman (Manusia Karet.) merasa kesakitan. Apakah hewan secara alami memiliki Haki walaupun lemah? Entahlah, hanya tuhanlah yang tahu.  
Luffy yang diperlakukan seperti ini tentu saja kesal. Dengan insting hewan(?) Luffy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi tubuh karetnya. Akhirnya, tubuh Luffy secara perlahan membengkak dan membuat gigitan para burung tadi terlepas akibat mulut yang tak cukup lebar.

Luffy langsung menghembuskan semua udara dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya melesat tak terarah diudara. Saat badannya mengempis, entah sial atau apa, Luffy malah jatuh keatas kepala Sphinx yang hendak memakan Buggy.  
**DUMMM!**  
Buggy yang entah sejak kapan berjongkok dan menutup mata, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya. Namun, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Yang ada malah suara dentuman dari arah depannya. Merasa penasaran, Buggy membuka matanya perlahan dan dia dapat melihat Sphinx yang hendak memakannya tadi kini kepalanya sudah terbenam kedalam tanah. Setelah abu pasir yang tercipta akibat dentuman itu menipis, betapa terkejutnya Buggy saat melihat Luffy menyengir lebar sambil memukul-mukul baju dan lengannya untuk membersihkan beberapa kotoran disana, "Ah, untung saja aku selamat!" Ucap Luffy senang.  
Luffy langsung melompat kesebelah Buggy yang cengo. Tiba-tiba saja, Sphinx yang ternyata tidak pingsan langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi menghajar Buggy dan Luffy. "**PASTA!**"  
**BUAKKHH! DUGGHHH!**

"Uagh!" "UKGH!"  
Luffy dan Buggy terpental jauh. Kemudian dengan hukum alam, Buggy dan Luffy menghantam tanah dengan keras. Bukannya berhenti, Buggy dan Luffy malah terpantul dan kembali menghantam tanah -lagi, terpantul, menghantam tanah, dan begitu terus sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar mendarat dan badan bagian atas mereka terkubur kedalam tanah.

Seakan tak cukup, Sphinx melesat kearah 2 orang naas tadi, kemudian memegang kaki mereka. Setelah itu, berulang kali Sphinx menghantamkan 2 bajak laut itu berulang kali ketanah. Buggy dan Luffy hanya bisa pasrah. Tenaga mereka tidaklah sebanding dengan monster campuran ini.

"**Sate Padang!**"

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

**ZRUT! ZRUTT!  
**Ditempat Mr. 3, pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Merasa tak berhasil untuk melarikan diri dari monster-monster yang mengejarnya, Mr. 3 memutuskan untuk melawan. Pria itu melapisi kedua tangannya dengan lilin yang membentuk sebuah gauntlet putih.  
"HORYYAA!"

Mr. 3 langsung melompat kearah monster Zebra-Jerapah. Dengan kuat, Mr. 3 memukul wajah hewan itu sekuat tenaga dan sontak saja membuat hewan itu pingsan seketika. Kemudian, Mr. 3 menyerang monster katak. Katak itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menghajar pria itu. Namun, dengan sigap Mr. 3 menunduk untuk meghindari tendangan sang katak. Setelah itu, Mr. 3 langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkram perut sang katak kemudian dari tapak tanganya keluar lilin putih yang membentuk tombak. Membuat sang katak harus rela perutnya tertembus.

"**GRAOORRR!**"  
Tanpa disadari Mr. 3, seekor singa sudah berada dibelakangnya dan berusaha mencakarnya.

**CRASSSHHHH!**

Cakar dari sang singa berhasil mengenainya dan membelah badannya. Tubuh Mr. 3 yang sudah terbelah 2 terjatuh ke tanah. Tak lama, efek Logia mulai bekerja untuk meregenerasi tubuhnya dan menyatukannya. Mr. 3 yang sudah kembali pada bentuk sempurnanya, memandang beberapa monster yang tersisa didepannya dengan seringaian.

Monster-monster didepannya dengan serempak langsung melompat kearah Mr. 3. Namun, saat hampir mencapai tubuh sang manusia lilin, tiba-tiba saja monster-monster tadi jatuh dengan tubuh yang sudah putih mengeras. Ternyata, Mr. 3 menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membekukan monster-monster tadi menjadi lilin.

Mr. 3 menutup matanya sambil menunduk. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya, "Misi sele―" ucapan Mr. 3 terhenti saat ia membuka mata. Monster-monster lain sudah menunggunya.  
"Shit."

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Uhuk-uhuk!"  
Luffy dan Buggy keluar dari pasir. Mereka terbatuk-batuk akibat pasir-pasir yang meloloskan diri kemulut mereka. Mengerjap-erjapkan mata, Buggy dan Luffy dapat melihat monster singa yang tadi melawan mereka -Sphinx- kini tengah melawan seseorang yang baru datang. Dia bukanlah Mr. 3 karena tak memiliki rambut yang berbentuk angka '3'.

Orang yang melawan Sphinx tadi kemudian melirik kebelakang, melihat Buggy dan Luffy yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh sedang menatapnya. Orang tadi pun tersenyum walau tak diketahui 2 bajak laut dibelakangnya, "Sudah lama sekali ya!" Orang itu berbalik memandang Luffy dan Buggy. Menampakkan sosoknya.

Luffy yang melihat sosok yang tidak asing itu langsung saja berteriak senang sekaligus bingung, "Yo! Zoro! Sedang apa kau disini!?" Ucap Luffy.

Buggy juga memasang wajah bingung. Dia pernah bertemu orang ini. Seingatnya orang ini adalah salah satu kru dari orang disampingnya ini. Sang pengguna aliran Santoryu. Orang yang pernah terlibat dalam peristiwa yang menghancurkan nama baiknya di East Blue. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini? Dan dia memakai baju tahanan. Apa dia juga dipenjara? Sepertinya tidak. Soalnya bocah bertopi jerami ini tak mungkin membiarkan nakamanya dipenjara. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Saat satu nama sudah terlintas dikepala Buggy, sebuah suara langsung menginterupsi mereka.  
"Bukan, BODOH!"

Sebuah suara yang berbeda.

Buggy melihat sosok tadi. Tadinya, sosok itu adalah sosok Roronoa Zoro. Namun, kali ini berubah menjadi seseorang sosok yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Seorang pria dengan dandanan ala Okama (Banci.) dengan tarian gajenya. Buggy melirik kearah Luffy. Bocah itu tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum dia tersenyum senang. Menurut analisis Kapten Buggy, sepertinya Mugiwara mengenalinya.

"Ah!"  
Luffy sedikit tersentak. Dia yang menyadari sosok sebenarnya dari orang didepannya tentu saja tersenyum senang. Sosok yang awalnya adalah musuhnya, berubah menjadi sahabat Luffy. Seorang pria yang dulu sangat dikenal Luffy dengan gaya bicara 'swan-swan'nya, dengan mantel angsa, dan kemampuan menirunya. Luffy langsung saja meneriakkan satu nama.

"Bon-chan!?"

"Luffy-chan!"

Kedua orang yang sudah lama kenal itu langsung saja berpelukan mesra(?).

"Bon-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu loh!" Ucap Luffy sambil menangis terharu.

"Ya! Aku juga merindukanmu Luffy-chan! Seperti yang pernah kubilang : persahabatan, selama kita saling mengenal, persahabatan itu pasti ada!" balas Bon Clay a.k.a Mr. 2. Tak lupa juga air mata lebay yang mengalir deras.

Sementara itu, Buggy dan Sphinx hanya melihat dua orang aneh itu dengan Sweatdrop. Manusia dan monster itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan kembali memandang Luffy dan Mr. 2. Melupakan status mereka yang masih 'MUSUH'.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Buggy pada Sphinx.

"**Grao. Grao.**"

"Yah, aku juga berfikir begitu. Mereka benar-benar aneh." Ucap Mr. 3 yang entah kapan sudah berada disebelah Buggy dan Sphinx.

Sphinx dan Buggy memandang kearah Mr. 3, "Kau mengenal banci itu?" Tanya Buggy.

"Ya. Dia adalah Mr. 2. Nama aslinya adalah Bon Clay."

"**Kaakk?**" Tiba-tiba saja seekor monster burung ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil menatap Luffy dan Mr. 2 yang kini berpelukan dan berputar-putar.

Mr. 3 mengangguk, "Ya. Mr. 2. Dia berada dalam organisasi yang sama denganku. Dan dia memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dariku." Ucap Mr. 3.

Tiba-tiba seekor monster kera menepuk pundak Mr. 3. Pria dengan nama asli Galdino itu melirik monster kera tadi yang tengah tersenyum aneh kearahnya. "**Uhp… Uhp Uhp Uhp?**" Monster kera itu tersenyum mengejek kearah Mr. 3.

Mr. 3 menggeram kesal. "Enak saja! Mungkin jabatannya lebih tinggi dariku! Tapi aku ini masih lebih hebat darinya!" Ucap Mr. 3 berapi-api.

Semua monster yang ada disitu berkumpul kemudian menatap Mr. 3 dengan pandangan mengejek.

"GKKHH!" Mr. 3 yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja geram. Dengan muka marah plus perempatan di kepalanya, dengan kecepatan tinggi Mr. 3 langsung menyerang semua monster tadi sendirian, "BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENGHINAKU!"  
Perlahan, para monster disana mulai membeku akibat lilin-lilin yang diciptakan Mr. 3. Tapi tidak bagi Sphinx, hewan raksasa itu memang sempat membeku, tapi dengan mudahnya Sphinx menghancurkan lilin yang menyelubunginya.

Mr. 3 menggeram kesal, "Cih! Oe, Hidung Merah! Bantu aku!" Ucap Mr. 3 sambil menatap Buggy.

Bukannya menjawab, Buggy hanya cengap-cengap sambil mangap-mangap pucat, "Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lihat itu!" Ucap Buggy ketakutan sambil menunjuk kearah Sphinx.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Mr. 3 melirik kearah Sphinx. Pria itu langsung melotot gokil saat melihat Sphinx sudah siap melempar patung-patung lilin yang terbuat dari monster yang dibekukan Mr. 3.

"**Kerak Telor!**"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Mr. 3 dan Buggy berlari sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai menimbulkan abu komikal sepanjang jalur lari mereka. "LAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**BWOSH!**

Luffy dan Mr. 2 yang masih sibuk menari-nari ria berhenti saat melihat Mr. 3 dan Buggy berlari dengan gerakan konyol melewati mereka. Luffy dan Mr. 2 memandang 2 makhluk yang tadi melewatinya dengan pandangan bingung. Setelah itu, Mr. 2 dan Luffy memandang kearah asal Mr. 3 dan Buggy mulai berlari. Mereka langsung berteriak gaje sambil melotot gokil saat melihat Sphinx melemparkan patung lilin dari monster buaya kearah mereka.

"UGGYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BWOSHHHH!**

Luffy dan Mr. 2 berlari dengan kecepatan yang SANGAT-SANGAT tinggi dan bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan Mr. 3 dan Buggy. Mereka terus berlari dengan panik sampai-sampai tak lagi memperhatikan jalan.

**DUMMM!**

Sementara itu, Sphinx terus saja berlari kearah mereka sambil melemparkan beberapa patung-patung monster. Saat sebuah patung mendarat tepat dibelakang 4 orang aneh itu, sontak saja dengan sebuah efek kejut, kecepatan lari mereka langsung saja bertambah drastis.

Mereka terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai menyadari kalau mereka berlari kearah lubang ventilasi yang terhubung dengan Level 4. Mengetahui itu, sontak saja keempat orang itu langsung mengubah posisi kaki untuk mengerem dan mengurangi kecepatan.

**CKIITTTT!**

Namun sayang.

Mereka terlambat mengurangi kecepatan. Dengan efek dramatis, Luffy, Mr. 2, Buggy, dan Mr. 3 langsung terjun bebas menuju panasnya Level 4.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"Lapor! Magellan-san, jumlah tahanan yang kabur menjadi 3 orang! Mereka adalah Douke no Buggy – tahanan Level 1, Galdino alias Mr. 3 – tahanan level 2, Bon Clay alias Mr. 2 – tahanan level 3. Mereka dipimpin oleh penyusup Monkey D. Luffy, kapten dari Mugiwara Kaizoku, Bounty 350.000.000 Berry." Seorang opsir melapor pada Magellan.

Magellan menggeram sambil mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Tak sadar kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang bahkan membuat opsir yang tadi melapor padanya menjauh beberapa langkah. "Baiklah, dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Magellan.

Opsir tadi sedikit tergagap, "Me-mereka sudah berhasil mencapai Red Bridge di Level 4!"

Magellan mencubit dagu, "Apa maksudmu!? Bagaimana mereka bisa selamat? Mereka melewati ventilasi bukan?" Tanya Magellan.

Opsir itu mengangguk, "Benar Maggelan-san! Tapi saat mereka berhasil mendarat dengan memanfaatkan benda-benda putih yang ikut jatuh bersama mereka."

"Benda-benda putih?"

Opsir tadi mengangguk, "Ya. Seperti patung monster. Saya juga tak tahu darimana benda itu berasal."

Magellan mengangguk, "Sokka." Pria besar itu kemudian berdiri, "Aku akan menahan mereka."

"**Jangan.**"

Magellan melirik kearah sampingnya. Dia mendapati salah satu opsir lain membawakan sebuah Denden Mushi padanya, "Telepon dari Aokiji-san." Ucap opsir itu.

Magellan mengambil Denden Mushi itu, "Apa maksud anda? Aokiji-dono."

Denden Mushi yang dipegang Magellan tersenyum, "**Biarkan mereka lewat. Giring mereka menuju Level 5. Aku yang akan menahan dan menangkap mereka.**" Ucap Naruto/Aokiji melalui Denden Mushinya.

"Tapi.."

"**Jangan khawatir, bukankah medan disana sangat mendukung kekuatanku?**"

Magellan tersentak. Benar juga! Aokiji terkenal akan kemampuannya mengendalikan Es. Dan jika dia bertarung di level 5 yang notabenenya adalah sistem kulkas raksasa, tentu itu sangat menguntungkan Admiral Marine itu.

Secercah harapan langsung timbul di hati beracun Magellan, "Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu, Aokiji-dono." Ucap Magellan kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya.

―**B****·R·O·T·H·E·R―**

"**Gomu Gomu no Bullet!**"

**DUAKHH!**

Luffy, Mr. 2, Buggy, dan Mr. 3 masih terus berlari. Sambil menghajar beberapa opsir yang berusaha menghadang mereka. Tentu saja, opsir-opsir itu bukanlah tandingan mereka. Namun, Mr. 3 merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada yang aneh."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang Doru-man. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mr. 3 hanya memandang lurus kedepan, "Setahuku, kepala opsir Magellan berada ditempat ini. Bukankah aneh jika dia tidak menghadang kita?"

Buggy menepuk orang yang sudah jadi teman barunya itu, "Sudah, tak usah difikirkan. Bukankah bagus? Kita jadi bisa menghemat kekuatan untuk level selanjutnya." Ucap Buggy.

Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka menemukan tangga menurun kebawah. Merasa bahwa Vivre Card-nya mengarah kesana, Luffy langsung saja memerintah ketiga makhluk dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya kebawah.

Benar saja, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang diatasnya tertulis 'LEVEL 5.'

"Jadi ini, Level 5."

Buggy memeluk badannya sendiri, "Brr.. aku pernah dengan rumor kalau Level 5 itu sangatlah dingin. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau baru diluar saja sudah sedingin ini. Bagaimana dengan yang didalam?"

Luffy tak menggubris keluhan Buggy dan malah langsung membuka pintu besar itu.

**SWOOSSHHH!**

Tapi, baru satu langkah memasuki Level 5, keempat orang itu langsung membeku ditempat. Namun mereka masih memiliki kesadaran untuk melihat seorang pria dengan setelan khas angkatan laut berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

.

.

**To Be Continiue…**

_Author Note : _Pertama, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatan updatenya. Kalian semua tahu sendiri lah, bagaimana Kurikulum 2013. Terkadang, saya berfikir kalau pemerintah Indonesia itu terlalu naive. Kenapa? Mereka berfikir kalau dengan semakin sering dan semakin keras belajar, maka pengetahuan yang didapat semakin banyak. Jadi, murid-murid itu di _press _dan dipaksa mengerti secepatnya.

Yah, kita lihat saja bagaimana hasil dari Kurikulum 2013 ini.

OK, Back to Story.

Yap, pertemuan Naruto dengan Ace sudah terjadi. Walau singkat, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu sebenarnya yang mau saya bahas. Di chapter ini, fokus utama pada Luffy dan tim barunya dalam bertahan hidup menuju Level 5 dimana sang Aokiji sudah menunggu mereka.

Sekedar info juga, kemampuan **Narikawari **yang dipakai Naruto buat niru Aokiji itu diambil dari teknik Zetsu Putih yang digunakannya untuk niruin pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. (Cek Narupedia.) Nah, soal jalur putih dan tombak putih yang dipake Naruto saat nyamar jadi Aokiji, itu akan dijawab beberapa Chapter lagi.

Nah, kemudian tentang Sabo, saya sudah memberikannya Akuma no Mi. Itu berarti, akan ada perubahan di Arc Dressrosa versi canon dan versi saya. Oke, penjelasan untuk Akuma no Mi Sabo :

Nama : _Ryu Ryu no Mi _(Dragon Dragon Fruit, Buah Naga Naga.)

Tipe : Mythology Zoan (Zoan Mitologi, setipe dengan milik Sengoku dan Marco.)

Model : _Monstronous Rexa_ (Burning Dragon.)

Kemampuan : Unknown.

Untuk model perubahan Sabo, secepatnya akan saya buat Fan-Artnya. Dan kemampuannya, kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha!

Satu lagi! Kenapa belakangan ini, Review fic saya ini menurun? Ada apa? Apakah kualitas fic saya ini menurun? Tolong berikan pendapat, karena hal ini membuat saya jadi minder sendiri…

.

Oke itu aja! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 9!


	9. Namikaze D Naruto

_Warn : Author Note Ini 'Cukup Panjang' Tapi Juga [Penting]. Jadi, Tolong Dibaca._

_Sebenarnya, Kalo Soal Naruto Yang Nyamar Jadi Aokiji Itu Sudah Saya Berikan Clue-nya Dari Chapter 6. Pertama, Saya Menulis Naruto Menaikki Sepeda Melewati '**Jalur Putih**' Dan Bukannya '**Jalur Es**'. Saya Juga Membuat 'Aokiji' di Chapter 6 Membunuh Sea King Dengan Cara : '**Menusuk Sea King Dengan Tombak Putih.**' Nah, Kalau Saya Tidak Salah, Aokiji Itu Tidak Pernah Membunuh Sea King, Melainkan Membekukannya. Jadi Dari Chapter 6, Saya Tak Sekalipun Menyinggung Kalau Naruto Itu Menggunakan/Menciptakan Es._

_Lalu, Soal Galdino/Mr. 3. Saya Tahu, Kalau Dia Itu Paramecia. Sebelum Saya Buat Arc Impel Down Saya Juga Menyempatkan Untuk Menonton Episode Lawas Dan Membuka One Piece Wiki. Tapi, Di Fic Brother, Saya Buat Dia Itu Logia._

_Kenapa?_

_Pertama, Setahu Saya Kemampuan Dari Paramecia Adalah **MEMANIPULASI/MENGONTROL **Bukan **MENCIPTAKAN/MEMUNCULKAN**. Contoh Paramecia Adalah Luffy. Dia Dapat Memanipulasi Dan Mengontrol Tubuhnya Seumpama Sebuah Karet Yang Lentur, Tapi Luffy Tidak Bisa Menciptakan Karet Dari Ketiadaan. Kemudian, Contoh Logia Adalah Sakazuki/Akainu. Dia Dapat Memanipulasi Tubuhnya Menjadi Magma, Dan Juga Dapat Menciptakan Magma Bahkan Di Tempat Yang Tidak Ada Magma Sekalipun._

_Jika Kita Lihat Pada Kemampuan Mr. 3, Bisa Dikatakan Kalau Dia Lebih Cocok Masuk Kategori Logia Karena Dia Tidak Hanya Dapat Mengontrol/Memanipulasi Lilin, Tetapi Dia Juga Dapat Menciptakan Lilin Dari Ketiadaan. Alasan Ini Jugalah Yang Membuat Saya Memasukkan Moku Moku no Mi milik Naruto kedalam tipe Logia.  
Selain Itu, Alasan Lainnya Adalah. Saya Tidak Ingin Terlalu Terpatok Pada Animanga._

_Lalu, Soal Penamaan Devil Fruit Milik Naruto. Kenapa Namanya Bisa Sama Dengan DF Milik Smoker? Saya Tahu Kalau Jika Dalam Romaji, Nama DF Mereka Sama-Sama '**Moku**'. Namun Jika Melihat Dalam Bentuk Tulisan Jepang, Kita Dapat Melihat Kalau 'Moku' Pada Nama DF Naruto Menggunakan '木' Yang Berarti **Kayu/Wood**. Sedangkan 'Moku' Pada Nama DF Smoker Menggunakan 'モク' Yang Berarti **Asap/Smoke**. Correct Me If I Wrong…_

_Dan Yang Terakhir, Saya Bingung Dengan Para Readers Sekalian. Baik Itu Melalui Review, PM, Atau Message di Facebook Banyak Sekali Pertanyaan Seperti Ini : 'Kemampuan Naruto, Kok Cuman Mokuton?', 'Sharingan Atau Rinnegan Kok Ga Dipake?', 'Apakah Nanti Naruto Akan Mendapatkan Sharingan/Rinnegan?'._

_Kira-Kira Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan Seperti Itulah Yang Banyak Saya Terima._

_Oke. Terkadang Saya Bosan Dengan Para Author Di Fandom Naruto Yang Terkadang Terlalu Terpaku Pada : **Sharingan, Rinnegan, Susano'o, Amaterasu, ETC**. Jujur, Menurut Saya Para Author Ini Terlalu Suka Pada Sesuatu Yang '**GODLIKE**'. Para Author Juga Para Readers Terlalu Suka Dengan Kemampuan Yang Hanya Menggunakan 'Lirikan Mata', Yah Semacam Itulah. Sampai-Sampai Para Author Atau Para Readers Melupakan Kemampuan Potensial Yang Lain. Kenapa Saya Jarang Atau Bahkan TIDAK PERNAH Menemukan FF Dengan Tema Seperti : Naruto Seorang Pengguna Byakugan Dan Master Taijutsu Ala Hyuuga, atau Naruto Seorang Master Taijutsu Dibawah Naungan Maito Guy, atau Naruto Merupakan Master Dari 1-2 Elemen (Hanya 1-2 Elemen. Bukan 5 Elemen Seperti Dipakai Kebanyakan Author.)? Sungguh, Kebanyakan Author Indo Terlalu Suka Dengan Sesuatu Yang Instan. Kenapa Seperti Banyak Orang Yang Meremehkan Kemampuan Dari Hashirama Ini? Ayolah, Mokuton Ini Adalah Kemampuan Yang Pernah Mengimbangi Madara dan Kyuubi! Masa' Mokuton Kelihatan Selemah Itu? Jadi, Apa Maksudnya Gelar 'Shinobi no Kami' Yang Disandang Hashirama?_

_Jujur, Saya Kurang Suka Dengan Karakter Yang Godlike Yang Mendominasi. Saya Justru Sangat Suka Dengan Cerita Canon Ashura, Hashirama dan Naruto Yang Dengan Bantuan Orang Sekitarnya Untuk Menjadi Kuat._

_Satu Lagi. Tolong Disebarkan._  
_ Untuk Teman-Teman Semua Yang Terkena Kegilaan Tifatul a.k.a **INTERNET POSITIF**, Bisa Mencoba Situs Ini Untuk Membuka ._

_ titik.._

_Yah, Saya Rasa Itu Saja. Oke! Selamat Membaca._

.

"Oy, Robin! Aku masih belum mendengarnya!"

Robin melihat kearah bawah. Dimana 5 orang + 1 hewan yang merupakan nakamanya berdiri. Mugiwara Ichimi, dipimpin sang senchō, Monkey D. Luffy, yang dengan berani membakar bendera World Government yang artinya menyatakan perang pada seluruh dunia. Hanya demi menyelamatkan satu orang nakama mereka.

Robin menunduk. Liquid bening mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipi mulusnya. Tadi, dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia ingin mati. Tapi, itu serta-merta hanya untuk membuat teman-temannya pergi. mereka tak perlu bertindak bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"KATAKAN KALAU KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

Teriakan Luffy kembali menggema ditempat itu. Robin sedikit tersentak. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat akan seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang dulu 'mati' karena berusaha menyelamatkan Robin. Robin yang kenal akan wajah itu tentu saja tertunduk sedih.

Sedih? Tentu saja Robin sedih. Dia juga merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto telah mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkannya dari Kizaru. Dan barusan saja, dia berkata kalau dia ingin mati? Tentu saja itu sama dengan menganggap pengorbanan yang dilakukan Naruto adalah sia-sia.

'Lautan ini luas!'

Robin mengingat perkataan Jaguar D. Saulo padanya dulu.

'Suatu saat, kau pasti menemukan orang yang menganggapmu sebagai 'nakama' dalam arti yang sebenarnya!'

Robin tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni rambutnya. Robin mengingat sosok Naruto. Sosok yang dulu selalu melindungi Robin sampai akhir hayatnya.

'Hidup? Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh memilih?'

Naruto dalam ingatan Robin menyengir kemudian mengangguk.

'Jika aku boleh memilih..'

.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP!"

_Ryu D.[onquixote] Doflamingo presents…_

**Brother**

Naruto Shippūden x One Piece

―**Χ―**

_Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

―**Χ―**

**Chapter 9 : Namikaze D. Naruto.**

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

Luffy, Bon Clay, Galdino, dan Buggy langsung memasang posisi siaga. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pria yang kini dihadapan mereka? Luffy yang sebegitu aho-nya pun mengenal pria dengan rambut keriting ini.

Luffy langsung berteriak. "Aokiji! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Melihat Luffy, Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy yang memasang posisi siaga membuat Naruto menyeringai sedikit, "Tujuan kalian adalah Portgas D. Ace bukan?" Ucap Naruto, "Maaf saja, takkan kubiarkan kalian lewat. Terutama kau, Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto menyeringai.

"A.. UKH!" Ucapan Luffy terhenti seketika saat menyadari bahwa sudah ada sulur putih yang kini melilit mereka.

"A-apa ini!?" Buggy berteriak panik.

Luffy berusaha melepaskan benda putih yang melilitnya dengan kuat itu, "Ukh! Berhati-hatilah de-dengan tangannya! Di-dia bisa membekukanmu.. Ukh! Dalam sekejap saja!" Ucap Luffy terputus-putus.

"Sial! Dia melapisi benda ini dengan Haki! Tubuhku tak bisa pecah!" Ucap Buggy panik karena menyadari kemampuan Bara-Baranya yang tak berfungsi.

Naruto menyeringai melihat 4 orang didepannya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah 4 orang itu. Namun, saat dia mendekati Luffy dkk, tiba-tiba saja Bon Clay melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearahnya. Tampaknya banci itu sudah berhasil lepas.

**BAKH!**

Dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menghitam, Naruto menahan tendangan Bon Clay. Waria angsa itu sedikit tersentak saat menyadari orang yang diserangnya menahan tendangannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Hebat juga kau bisa menahan seranganku. Sekarang, giliranku-ttebayo!" Naruto dengan tangan satunya menangkap kaki Bon Clay kemudian memutar tubuh waria itu kemudian melemparkannya kearah Luffy, Galdino dan Buggy yang masih terlilit.

**DRAKKK!**

"UAGHHH!"

Sementara Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menutup mulut, 'Sial! Kenapa harus keluar sih!? Semoga saja Luffy tak mendengarnya.' Batin Naruto agak panik.

Untungnya Luffy tak mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi sehingga scene ini bisa menjadi lebih panjang. Luffy dan teman-temannya dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha bangkit dari tumpukan salju yang menyelubungi mereka. Luffy memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah yang teramat sangat. Tanpa sadar kalau orang yang menjadi fokus matanya pernah beberapa kali hampir menghilangkan nyawa Luffy dan dua kakakknya yang lain.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau Admiral atau apa! Jika kau menghalangiku menyelamatkan Ace, aku akan _melawanmu_!" Ucap Luffy yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah aura berbeda saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Memang aura yang dikeluarkan Luffy sangat tipis sampai tak bisa dirasakan ketiga temannya, namun Naruto merasakan aura yang keluar sekilas tadi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, 'Jadi, dia memang memiliki itu ya? Sama sepertiku.' Batin Naruto.

Luffy kemudian melesat maju kearah Naruto. Dia sempat mengaktifkan Gear 2 sebelumnya. Luffy kemudian melancarkan serangan pertamanya. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Naruto, dengan Kenbunshoku no Haki miliknya kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan Luffy. 'Bahkan kemampuan Gomu Gomunya sudah jauh berkembang..' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Naruto menghilang dan dia kemudian melihat kakinya. Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari lilin kini tengah membelenggu kakinya.

"**Candle Lock!**" Ucap Galdino.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah kanan dan menemukan Bon Clay sudah melesat kearahnya. Dan saat dia melihat kesebelah kiri, Naruto menemukan 2 pasang tangan dengan pisau di sela-sela jarinya melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop, 'Oh ayolah.. aku kan hanya menjahili mereka sedikit..' Batin Naruto.

"**Iai Kick!**" Bon Clay melesatkan dengkulnya kearah wajah Naruto.

"**Bara Bara Slash!**" Buggy dari kejauhan mengontrol dan menambah kecepatan kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya, "**Mokuton : Mokujoheki!**"

**GRAKKK! GRAKKK!**

Muncul dua dinding berwarna coklat khas kayu yang menahan serangan Buggy dan Bon Clay. Naruto kemudian melepaskan segel tangannya, "Kalian meremehkanku-ttebayo.." Ucap Naruto.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet…**"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Luffy ternyata sudah melancarkan Gomu Gomu Jet Stampnya sangat terkejut mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan orang yang menjadi target jurus yang baru dilesakkannya itu. Luffy langsung terhenyak. Dia baru ingat. Segel tangan itu, dinding kayu yang keluar untuk menahan serangan dua temannya, kata-kata 'ttebayo'.

Namun sayang…

"**Stamp…**"

**BUAKKHHH!**

Jet Stamp Luffy mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Naruto yang baru masuk pose kerennya. Dengan cepat, tentu saja Naruto terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah tumpukan salju. Buggy, Galdino dan Bon Clay yang melihat itu tentu saja tersenyum senang. Mereka langsung berlari kearah Luffy yang memandang kosong.

"Yap! Kita berhasil mengenainya!"

"Kau boleh juga, Mugiwara…"

"Hehehe! Itu bagus Luffy-chan!"

Sementara Luffy mengacuhkan ketiga orang tadi dan malah berjalan kedepan dengan berbagai emosi yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari sela matanya. Kemudian, beberapa tetes air mata menyusul dan air mata yang melewati kedua pipi Luffy menjadi semakin deras ditambah dengan ingus yang mulai merembes dari lubang hidungnya.

Luffy melihat siluet dibalik asap hasil tubrukan orang tadi dengan tumpukan salju. Luffy dapat melihat orang tadi menepuk-nepuk badannya dan mengusap wajahnya sesaat kemudian memakai sebuah topi. Dan tampaknya Luffy sangat ingat dengan topi itu.

"Awas!"

"Dia datang!"

"Hati-hati, Mugiwara!"

Ketiga orang dibelakang Luffy langsung berlari kearah pemuda dengan topi jerami itu. Namun, saat Galdino, Buggy dan Bon Clay sudah dekat dengan Luffy, entah kenapa Luffy langsung menghajar ketiga temannya itu.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Buggy, Bon Clay dan Galdino langsung terpental saat menerima serangan mengejutkan dari Luffy. Saat mereka bangkit, mereka langsung memandang Luffy dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Sementara itu ditempat Luffy, Luffy melihat kearah siluet tadi yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Air mata Luffy semakin mengalir deras sebelum dia berteriak kencang.

"KAU, KAU NARUTO-NIICHAN BUKAN!?" Teriak Luffy tersedu-sedu.

Siluet tadi membalas dengan tawa, "Haha! Pukulanmu semakin sakit saja, Luffy!"

Akhirnya, Naruto menampakkan dirinya didepan Luffy yang menangis semakin deras, "Yo! Hisashiburi danna!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya plus sebuah cengiran yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dilihat oleh Luffy.

―**BRѲTHER―**

Aku –Magellan, mengepalkan tangan kemudian menghantam meja didepanku dengan sangat keras dan sampai-sampai menghancurkan meja yang merupakan pemberian dari mantan Fleet Admiral Kong itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar beberapa menit yang lalu melalui sebuah Denden Mushi bercorak biru-putih yang masih kupegang ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, Momonga-dono yang baru saja tiba di Marineford meneleponku. Dengan nada panik, dia mengatakan kalau Aokiji-dono tak pernah sekalipun memijakkan kaki di penjara ini. Dia pun memperkuat argumennya dengan suara Aokiji-dono yang tengah mengobrol dengan Fred-dono yang terdengar melalui Denden Mushi ini.

Kalau begitu, siapa _Aokiji_ yang tadi bersama dengan kita? Dan tadi, dia memohon padaku untuk meninggalkannya dengan Hiken no Ace.

Jangan bilang kalau…

Sial, Aku tak menyadarinya! Seingatku, Level 6 hanya memiliki 1 buah Denden Mushi, yakni tepat didekat tangga spiral yang merupakan satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk dari/menuju Level 6. Itu berarti, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah…

**CKLEK!**

Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi kemudian berbicara, "Ted!"

Denden Mushi yang kupegang tadi merespon ucapanku, "**Ha'I, Kepala Opsir Magellan. Ada apa!?**" Ucap Ted.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengeluarkan perintah, "Bawa seluruh pasukanmu menuju Level 6. Di sel"

Aku dapat melihat Denden Mushi yang kupegang itu menunjukkan gestur mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan memutus sambungannya.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan kau mengacau disini!"

―**BRѲTHER―**

Dengan setengah berlari, Magellan bergerak menuju Level 5. Dimana sang '_Fake Aokiji_' tengah beraksi. Satu hal yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menangkap orang itu. Magellan sampai-sampai membawa _Hydra_ bersamanya. Dia tak mungkin membuat reputasi penjara ini kembali memburuk. Sudah cukup, sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Kinjishi no Shiki menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil menghancurkan gelar Impel Down sebagai penjara tak tertembus. Tidak boleh ada orang lain lagi yang boleh kembali mencoreng nama baik Impel Down.

Tak berapa lama, Denden Mushi yang berada di saku Magellan bergetar dan berbunyi. Dengan cepat, sang kepala opsir pun langsung mengambil siput-telepon itu untuk menerima panggilan. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Magellan.

Ted, melalui Denden Mushi tadi menyahut, "**Kami sudah memeriksanya pak! Tahanan Portgas D. Ace dan Fishman Jinbei masih berada ditempat!**" Ucap Ted dengan lantang.

Magellan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Kau boleh kembali ke posmu!" Perintah Magellan kemudian menutup dan memasukkan kembali Denden Mushi miliknya.

Magellan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar marah kali ini sampai-sampai mengeluarkan aura racun disekeliling tubuhnya.

'Sial! Apa maumu sebenarnya!?'

―**BRѲTHER―**

"Huhuhu! Hiks!"  
Luffy masih setia memeluk Naruto. Semua ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya (_itu kalau Luffy masih punya pikiran_). Niat Luffy pada awalnya hanyalah menyelamatkan Ace. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Tak disangka-sangka Luffy bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kakak tertua yang sangat menyayangi Luffy, Ace dan Sabo. Seorang kakak yang awalnya Luffy kira telah mati.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah : menangis.

Galdino tiba-tiba saja berbicara untuk memecah kecanggungan yang tengah melandanya dan 2 temannya, "Ano, bisa tolong dijelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung yang teramat sangat murni(?).  
"Ah!" Naruto menyengir sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukan Luffy. Setelah itu, Naruto membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku, Namikaze D. Naruto. Kakak tertua Luffy! Yoroshiku!" Ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

Yah, Naruto dan ketiga adiknya memang diajari tentang sopan-santun oleh Makino-nee. Namun, entah kenapa hanya Naruto, Ace dan Sabo saja yang bisa dengan baik menyerap semua ajaran itu. Bagaimana dengan Luffy? Otak karetnya, memantulkan semua itu.

Bon Clay, Buggy dan Galdino yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. "Ah, baiklah! Salam kenal!"

Sementara itu Luffy yang masih agak menangis, berbicara pada Naruto, "Naruto-niichan, itu.. Ace… dia.."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu. Nah, sekarang kau…"

**BETZZZZ! DAKKHHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Luffy dan muncul kembali dibelakang Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy. Sebuah bokken berada ditangannya. Ternyata, Naruto menahan serangan tiba-tiba yaitu pukulan penuh racun yang dilancarkan oleh Magellan.

Semua mata tentu tertuju pada Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa secepat itu? Magellan juga agak terkejut melihat Naruto bisa menahan serangannya. Padahal, dia kira dia dapat membunuh 3 orang dengan racunnya.

"GKYYAAA! ITU KEPALA OPSIR MAGELLAN!" Buggy dan Galdino berteriak keras dan secara spontan berpelukan.

Sementara itu, Bon Clay hanya terbelalak melihat pergerakan Naruto. 'Itu tadi bukanlah kemampuan Akuma no Mi. Dia hanya 'berlari'. Walau itu bukanlah kecepatan cahaya, bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?' Batin Bon Clay. Tentu saja dia bingung. Padahal, jarak Naruto pada saat berada didepan Luffy dan pada posisinya sekarang lumayan jauh. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana bisa dia berlari dengan kondisi salju yang pastinya akan menghambatnya?

Bon Clay termenung. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tempat Naruto tadi berdiri. Seketika, wajah Bon Clay kehilangan warnanya. Dia dapat melihat, kalau salju yang cukup tebal itu tersingkir sampai-sampai menampakkan tanah berwarna coklat dibaliknya. Dan Bon Clay juga dapat melihat, sedikit bekas retak yang cukup dalam pada tanah tadi.

'Apa-apaan?'

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya mendecih saat melihat bokken yang dimilikinya mulai membusuk. Tentu saja, kemampuan lawan didepannya kali ini sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Tentu saja, racun milik Magellan dapat membuat kayu Naruto menjadi lapuk dan membusuk. Semua ini, tak bagus bagi Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah bohlam komikal muncul dikepalannya.

**BRESKKKK!**

Naruto agak menghentakkan bokken yang sudah lapuk itu kedepan. Tentu saja kayu busuk itu hancur akibat dipaksa untuk beradu dengan keras dengan kepalan tangan Magellan. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melompat mundur, begitu juga dengan Magellan.

"Heh, jadi kau ya, Aokiji palsu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Magellan yang sudah menonaktifkan kemampuannya.

"Hehe, bukan urusanmu! Doru-san, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" Tanya Naruto pada Galdino yang berada disebelahnya.

Galdino tersentak, "Ah! Ada apa, Naruto-san!?" Tanya Galdino.

Naruto menciptakan dua bokken kayu kemudian memegangnya, "Bisa kau lapisi Bokken milikku dengan kemampuan lilinmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Galdino mengangguk, "Bisa. Baiklah, **Candle Armor!**" Galdino merentangkan tangannya. Kemudian, muncullah cairan lilin yang kemudian menyelubungi bokken milik Naruto dan mengeras. "Jika suhu disini tak berubah panas, lilin itu bisa tahan sampai 2 jam. Setelah itu, lilin-lilin itu akan menguap." Jelas Galdino kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, **Bushohoku Koka**." Kemudian 2 bokken milik Naruto yang tadinya berwarna putih, berubah menjadi hitam mengkilap. Naruto kemudian melirik kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Luffy. "Luffy, aku tahu kalau kau punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi, tahan dulu pertanyaan itu. Pergilah, selamatkan Ace!" Ucap Naruto pada Luffy yang dibalas anggukan dari adiknya itu. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy, "Dan kalian, sebagai seorang kakak, aku mohon. Tolong jaga adikku." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik." Kemudian Buggy, Galdino dan Bon Clay berlari menuju level 6.

Luffy masih belum berlari. Beberapa saat setelah 3 temannya melewatinya, Luffy kemudian berteriak keras pada Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya. "BERJANJILAH UNTUK TETAP HIDUP, NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Teriak Luffy sebelum berlari menyusul Galdino, Bon Clay dan Buggy.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tangannya keatas. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto tersenyum senang.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat…  
**BRUKKHH!**

"MUGIWARA/LUFFY-CHAN!"

Senyuman Naruto lenyap seketika. Dengan lambat, Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Barusan saja, 3 suara yang berbeda masuk melewati daun telinganya. Dan saat dia melihat kebelakang, wajah Naruto langsung memucat. Dia dapat melihat Bon Clay, Galdino dan Buggy mengelilingi Luffy.

Yang terkapar…

"Heh."

Naruto sontak saja memutar kepalanya kembali kedepan setelah mendengar dengusan dari sang Kepala Opsir. Tampak Magellan agak menyeringai saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto. "Saat kalian berbicara tadi, aku menembakkan racun prexta berukuran mikro, tepat kedalam hidung bocah karet itu." Ucap Magellan.

Naruto kembali terbelalak. Dia dan mungkin sebagian besar orang pasti tahu tentang racun prexta. Konon, jenis racun ini adalah satu dari 20 jenis racun yang paling mematikan di dunia. Satu suntikan saja sudah mampu membunuh raksasa kaum Elbaf. Dan walaupun berukuran mikro, racun yang ditembakkan Magellan sudah mampu membunuh Luffy, dalam kurun waktu 1,5 jam.

"Kau… KEPARAT!"

**DAGKK!**

Seringai Magellan sirna seketika. Digantikan wajah kesakitan akibat dihantam Full Koka dari bokken Naruto. Serangan Naruto barusan memang sangat kuat, sampai-sampai membuat Magellan terpental agak jauh.

Naruto berjalan kearah Magellan. Sebelum itu, Naruto melirik kebelakang, "Kalian! Aku mohon, selamatkan Luffy!" Ucap Naruto pada 2setengah pria yang tengah mengerubungi Luffy. Bon, Galdino dan Buggy mengangguk kemudian menggotong tubuh Luffy yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Magellan yang sudah berdiri. "Kau boleh menghina dan menghajarku sepuas hatimu. Tapi saat kau melukai **temanku**, terutama **ADIKKU**. Apapun alasannya, aku…" Naruto seketika menghilang dari hadapan Magellan.

"**TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU!**"

―**BRѲTHER―**

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAPP!**

Suara langkah kaki terus terdengar sepanjang level 2. Gin –sang kepala penjaga Level 2- tengah berlari bersama pasukan-pasukannya menuju level 5. Gin baru saja mendapatkan sebuah laporan yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia menerima laporan bahwa kepala opsir Magellan tengah bertarung mati-matian dengan seorang penyusup di Level 5.

"Oy! Bagaimana dengan pasukan yang lain!?" Tanya Gin pada Denden Mushi berwarna putih dengan corak hitam ditangannya.

Denden Mushi itu memasang wajah panik, "**Maaf. Tapi, para kepala penjaga level sedang dalam persiapan untuk eksekusi Portgas D. Ace.** **Yang tersisa hanyalah anda dan Ted-san.**" Ucap seorang penjaga melalui Denden Mushi itu.

Gin mengangguk, "Dan dimana monyet bodoh itu sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"**Ah! Ted-san sekarang masih berada di Level 6 untuk mengurus 2 tahanan yang berkelahi. Setelah itu, dia juga akan ke level 6!**"

Gin kemudian menutup Denden Mushinya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sementara itu, para tahanan yang melihat rombongan Gin tentu saja dibuat kebingungan. Pasalnya, sangat jarang Gin membawa 50 pasukannya sekaligus. Biasanya, apabila hal seperti terjadi, pasti seseorang yang memiliki harga kepala 200 juta tengah mencoba melarikan diri.

Salah seorang tahanan bergumam, "Gin membawa seluruh pasukannya? Ini aneh.."

Teman sel yang berada disebelah pria tadi mengangguk, "Apa mungkin ada tahanan Level 6 yang mencoba kabur lagi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah." Tahanan yang lainnya bicara. "Tapi, kurasa tahanan yang mencoba kabur cukup kuat. Buktinya, opsir Ted dan kepala opsir Magellan sampai turun tangan." Ucapnya.

"EHH!" Tahanan pertama tadi membelalakkan mata, "T-Ted dan Magellan!?" Teriaknya.

Tahanan kedua mencubit dagunya, "Kira-kira siapa yang kabur ya?" Gumamnya pelan.  
"Mungkin Portgas D. Ace atau Jinbei." Ucapnya yang disambut anggukan dari temannya.

Kembali pada Gin, pria dengan topi ala Cowboy itu kini tengah memegang Denden Mushinya. Berbicara dengan temannya, Ted.  
"Oy, Idiot! Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Gin.

Denden Mushi tadi agak cengengesan sedikit, "**Yo!**"

Gin menepuk jidatnya dengan sangat keras, "AHO! Bukan 'Yo!'. Dimana kau sekarang!?" Tanya Gin yang mulai panas. Yah, tingkah Ted memang selalu berhasil membuat Gin naik darah.

"**Hehehe! Aku masih berada di Level 6. Masih ada 2 tahanan lagi yang harus kuurus.**" Ucap Ted.  
Gin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menutup Denden Mushinya. Berbicara dengan Ted benar-benar menguji pengendalian emosinya. Tapi, walau seperti itu Gin mengenal Ted jauh melebihi siapapun. Mungkin banyak yang menganggap Ted itu agak kekanakan dan bodoh. Yah, mungkin tidak salah jika diluar arena pertempuran. Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu. Di medan dipertarungan yang serius, Ted bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sangat baik. Selain kuat, Ted memiliki jiwa pemimpin. Itulah sebabnya kepala Opsir Magellan menjadikannya kepala penjaga Level 6.

―**BRѲTHER―**

"Hyeahh!"  
Satu serigala berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Bon Clay. Tapi, bukannya pingsan, serigala tadi bangkit kembali dan siap menyerang Bon Clay.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Bon Clay, Galdino, dan Buggy diserang oleh sekelompok serigala. Orang-orang penjara menyebut mereka _**The Wolf Unit**_. Buggy terkena gigitan dari seekor serigala. Galdino, dengan perintah dari Bon Clay membawa Buggy agar tidak diserang oleh serigala super kuat itu.

Dan sekarang, Bon Clay harus berdiri disini. Melawan serigala-serigala itu sampai bantuan datang. Prioritas Bon saat ini adalah Luffy-chan. Dia harus mampu melindungi bocah yang tengah sekarat ini. Karena, serigala-serigala ini cukup pintar. Mereka mengincar Luffy terlebih dahulu.

**DAKKHH!**

Sebuah serangan kembali diluncurkan oleh Bon Clay. Walaupun dia berjiwa wanita, tapi kekuatan fisiknya tak pantas untuk diremehkan. Walau sudah menerima banyak cakaran atau gigitan yang sangat menyakitkan dari serigala-serigala itu, Bon masih mampu berdiri dengan tegak. Walaupun badannya berlumuran darah.

Mata Bon melebar saat melihat dua ekor serigala secara bersamaan melompat kearah Luffy. Dengan cepat, Bon menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang salah satu serigala. Memang serigala tadi terlempar, tapi Bon harus merelakan bahu kanannya tergigit oleh serigala satunya.  
"ARGGHH!" Pria waria itu sedikit merintih setelah menerima gigitan telak dari serigala tadi.  
Ternyata, Luffy yang saat itu masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar mendengar teriakan Bon. Luffy perlahan dan dengan berat membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pandangan Luffy agak kabur karena efek racun tadi. Kemudian, Luffy menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Samar-samar, Luffy dapat melihat temannya Bon tengah melindunginya dari sekelompok serigala yang berusaha menyerang mereka.  
"UARGHH!"  
Sontak saja, Luffy membelalakkan matanya seketika saat melihat Bon tergigit oleh seekor serigala. Dengan susah payah, Luffy berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Bon.  
Bon yang melihat Luffy berjalan kearahnya tentu saja berteriak, "Jangan kemari, Luffy-chan!" tak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah sekarat akibat dikeroyok oleh belasan serigala tadi.

Sementara itu, belasan serigala tadi kemudian berlari secara serempak kearah Luffy.  
Luffy tetap berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan kalian…"

Serigala-serigala tadi melompat secara bersamaan kearah Luffy.

"SAKITI BON-CHANNN!"

―**BRѲTHER―**

Di suatu lautan di Grand Line, tepatnya di kapal Red Force, Shanks dan anak buahnya tengah menikmati indahnya dunia dengan berpesta pora. Yap, ini merupakan suatu kebiasaan mereka. Akagami Kaizoku-dan mungkin memang _garang_ di medan perang. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka adalah bajak laut baik yang sangat memiliki nilai kebersamaan yang sangat tinggi.

Semuanya ada disitu. Mulai dari menari, minum-minum, tidur, berjudi, adu panco dan berbagai kegiatan dapat terlihat disini. Semua tampak bahagia, tapi tidak untuk satu orang. Shanks, tampak melamun dipinggir dek. Botol minumannya sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Benn tentu saja menyadari hal ini, dia kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Shanks. "Ada apa?"

Shanks agak tersentak sebelum dia menatap Benn, "Benn!? Ah, tidak-tidak.. aku tidak apa." Sanggahnya.  
Ekspresi Benn tetap datar, "Jangan begitu. Kau tahu kalau kau tak pernah bisa berbohong dariku. Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Benn lagi.  
Shanks termenung sejenak, "Aku, hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto." Ucap Shanks jujur.

Benn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Naruto? Jangan khawatir, bocah itu kuat! Kau sudah lupa kalau dia pernah hampir membunuh Roo dan Yasoop?" Tanya Benn.

Shanks mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Dia mungkin memang kuat. Tapi, saat dia marah, Naruto berubah jadi tak terkendali. Itu yang membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia gagal menyelamatkan Ace?" Tanya Shanks entah pada siapa.  
Sementara Benn hanya menyimak penjelasan Shanks.

"Mungkin, sisi gelapnya akan keluar **lagi**." Ucap Shanks.

.  
_**To Be Continiue…**__  
_.

.

_Author Note : Coba Kalian Campurkan : Writer Block + Ga Punya Kuota + Kurikulum 2013 + Laptop Rusak. Hasilnya = UPDATE SUPER NGADAT!  
Mohon Maaf Sebelumnya Atas Keterlambatan Update Kali Ini. Entah Kenapa Tiba-Tiba Ide Dikepala Saya Hilang Seketika. Nah, Setelah Menunggu Beberapa Lama, Perlahan Ide-Ide Di Kepala Saya Ini Balik Lagi Satu-Persatu. Jadi Karena Chapter Ini Ditulis Pada Masa WB, Harap Maklum Kalo Jelek._

_Mungkin Kalian Bingung Kenapa Gaya Tulis Saya Terus Berubah-Ubah? Sebenarnya Sederhana. Author Ini Masih Newbie Atau Kalo Bahasa Programnya BETA. Jadi, Saya Masih Berusaha Mencari Teknik Penulisan Yang Pas Dan Nyaman Untuk Saya.  
Oke! Chapter 9 Sudah Update Dan Belum Menunjukkan Tanda-Tanda Berakhirnya Arc Impel Down. Jadi, Mungkin Arc Ini Akan Berakhir Antara Chapter 10-15. Jadi, Dimohon BBM Reviewnya Agar Saya Tidak Kehilangan Semangat Untuk Menulis!  
Jaa-ne!_


End file.
